The Dark Side of a Writer
by DJV-Trio-blast
Summary: Found in the forest; no memory, no sense of who she is, and a blistering pain through her head when she tries to understand how the two men found her there. Swords, pegasi, and wyverns were not how she thought the world worked in war such as: guns, fighter jets, and bombs. This is the story how a mind with a dark side makes it hard to tell what morals are truly hers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer throughout story: I don't own Fire Emblem, but I do own any OC's and the shifts and pokes at the original storyline.**_

 _ **New author's update: from a suggestion from a friend, I decided that it would be a good idea to write full length chapters (~5000-8000 words) and split them up into smaller chapters ~2000-3000 words each. So for my readers that enjoy long sessions, you get 2-5 chapters to read and for my readers that read slower or enjoy shorter chapters they exist now. If you read my other stories, you'll notice that for the new LOZ book coming soon that it will be down like that as well. I haven't decided when I will transition that way for Yu-Gi-Oh! But it will be done also… and when I do the rewrites for them as well I probably will start it up with that and have parts so the chapter names stay the same. Anyway, this author's note will be on all the chapters up to and including chapter 11. (yes, this four chapter thing turned into 11 chapters.) I also did some serious rereading and corrected any mistakes such as cane instead of came and what not. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_

 _ **Any author's notes at the end of the first four chapters will appear in chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 if they exist respectively. There won't be any other ending author notes for chapters 5-11. Thanks.**_

 **Chapter 1**

Something entered into my ears like fuzzy words. Words, what were those? A sharp light came as I started to open my eyes. That's what were these things that let in the bright light were called, right? Two males looked down at me in relief; I thought that's what that facial expression was called. They also looked down at me in confusion. I looked back up with the same expression, I was just as confused. Why were my thoughts so jumbled? One had sharp features with blue hair. Maybe he dyed it. Dyed? Why did I just question myself again? I ignored myself as the other guy's face came into focus with his white hair and slightly softer features. They looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen them. Everything didn't make sense, the questions I asked myself along with the terms I used, where had I learned them? Finally something made it through my confused senses.

"She doesn't look good." The white haired male told the other one. He must have been talking about me. I was pretty sure I was the female of the party, I didn't sense anyone else around. What else was there about me? Blank items except for a searing pain in my head and the sensation to puke was all I could find, that was the word when the bile from the stomach wants to leave quickly, right? I rolled over into a kneeling position on my hands and started emptying what was left in my stomach. It wasn't much except for stomach acid. When was the last time I had eaten? Brown hair fell into my vision as I breathed heavily. Was that my hair? It was pretty long, though, I didn't really know what to expect. The clothing I wear came to my sight as its soft, blue texture registered into my head. There was a bird on them, cartoon penguins? Yes, they were penguins, but why was I outside with such clothing? They weren't day clothes, but sleep clothes, PJs… yeah that's what they're called.

"Take it easy now, are you alright?" The other male asked. They had distinctively different voices. "Are you out here all alone?"

I took a couple breaths as I thought about his questions and waited on my stomach to see what it wanted to do. My vision was somewhat blurrier than before so I doubted that I was alright. As for the second question, I couldn't answer as the headache returned tenfold, but it still didn't hurt as much as it should have. I sat on my knees as I wiped my mouth with my sleeve before nodding. I didn't want these strangers to know I was really off. They seemed friendly and deep down I knew they were, of some messed up reason, but I was still questioning why my memory was blank so it wasn't worth the risk. I looked around with the instinct of finding an escape route, why? I didn't have a clue, maybe it was a hobby or something. But I didn't know. Trees surrounded us with the light of a bright sun coming through the moving leaves. My eyes watered slightly as the sun hurt the sensitive sense and I moved them to the two males that were kneeling down in front of me.

"What are you doing out here?" The blue haired male asked me.

"I don't know…" I answered him. My voice felt it hadn't been used in a while.

"Alright… what about your name? What do you go by?"

"Name?" I started as I thought. Everyone had one, so what was mine?

"Ya," The white haired male asked with a small smile, but there was something in his eyes that told me he was really concerned. They both did even though they seemed like they were trying to make me more comfortable.

I tried thinking again, but my headache grew more as I thought. Somethings did come through the pain. "I think I've been called by several names, but… erm. Am I using these words right? What the hell is wrong of me… where am I?"

"Not far from Ylisstol." The blue haired male replied with a small frown growing. There was definitely something wrong with me. "Weird, you have a hair style like Marth's."

"Marth?"

"Chrom, can I talk to you for a second?" The white haired male asked of the blue haired male. Chrom nodded and they stood up. They were easily taller than I was as they took a few steps away and muttered making some eye contact with me. I looked down at myself and noticed my clothing was a lot different than theirs. Mine seemed so modern compared to their … archaic clothing. I shook my head and turned back to the question of my name. Several names popped up like Mickey, Shorty, and something Jedi whatever that was, but they didn't seem like mine. Mykie, why was it spelt like that? It came up as well, but as close as it was; it wasn't it. Why couldn't I recall my name? The two males were suddenly back in front of me as I felt their presence. I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin, I wasn't expecting them to be right there.

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to frighten you." Chrom apologized.

Kid sounded so wrong to my ears. "I'm not… a kid."

"Sounds like Ricken."

"I'm serious, dammit why can't I remember my name?!"

"You can't remember?" the white haired guy asked. They both looked really concerned now.

"I can't remember anything!" raised my voice slightly, I was starting to panic. I tried to calm down, but I was too confused. "The only thing I know is that your clothes are weird."

"I was going to say the same about your clothes." Chrom answered like he was partially insulted, but got serious again as I tried to hold my tears back. "So what do you recall?"

"Nothing, I don't remember anything."

"Maybe we can help you with your name." The white haired male suggested. "Mine's Robin and this is Chrom. What ideas do you have so far?"

"M-y-k-i-e, Mykie, but it's not my real name, a nickname I think."

"Well, I know of Mikey, which is short for Mike, which is short for Michael. So maybe your name is something like Michael." Chrom placing down his help.

"Michael… Michael… a… Michaela…erm." I looked at the dirt and wiped it away to reveal the ground and started to spell out the work Michael with a nearby stick. I added a 'k' in place of the 'ch' and added an 'a' at the end of the name. I shook my head and wiped it away. I wrote down Mykie and wiped away 'kie' before adding the 'ch' to the 'My', "This looks like it… what's that drink with alcohol in it, what's it called?"

"Beer?" Chrom asked.

"Wine?" Robin added after I shook my head.

"No, another name, its raw form."

"Ale?" Chrom said.

"Ya…" I added the 'ale' to the end but it didn't fit. "Mykie- M-y-c-h-a… I maybe… M-y-c-h-a-i-l…a, Mychaila, Mychaila is my name."

"That has to be the most complex way to find out a name not to mention, that spelling."

"It's… personally… I think… well, I don't really know, I just know that's how it's spelt."

"I think it's pretty nonetheless." Chrom said, he seemed like he was being really soft.

I smiled slightly before my vision went blurry. I blacked out for a moment and found myself to have fallen over and looking up at Chrom as he moved my hair out of my face. "Robin, go get two horses and Lissa. She has a fever."

"I'll tell the others to head out as well, we need to get the supplies back before something attacks." Robin told him.

"Good idea."

Chrom looked back at me as Robin's running steps faded. I started to sit up when Chrom placed a hand on my shoulder keeping me down. "Take it easy, you're not well."

"What's-what's wrong with me?" I stammered. "Nothing is making sense."

"I know a lot of things don't make sense now, but they will over time."

"When?" I asked him sitting up in frustrated. "I don't know who I am, where I came from, why my accent is different from yours and whether or not to trust you! People aren't just nice to others because they find them lying in this…" I looked around, "Forest!"

"Some people are, even when they shouldn't." Chrom answered calmly. "You are a stranger to me as well, but that's no excuse not to help someone. What kind of person would it make me if I just left you here for some dastards to come along and find you?" I almost laughed at the word, dastards. I didn't know why it was funny, but it was. "I truly don't know if you are a fabulous actress or you are truly amnesic, but my instincts tell me that you are scared, need help, but most of all not a bad person."

"Says your heart, but it will probably get you killed some day."

"I rather go out believing in someone and have them betray me than leaving someone that could be my friend behind."

"If it means anything, the only reason why I'm not running or attacking is because the feeling is mutual."

"Attacking in your condition?"

"Ya!" I told him with enthusiasm. "Don't underestimate me, I know stuff."

A smile formed on his face before I caught a glimpse of a frown when my headache flared up again. Tears left as the pain was too much, but I kept my mouth shut. The sun glared down at me again. Chrom touched my hand that grabbed my head and I blacked out. In that moment I found myself in a different place lying in bed with a desk and a lamp sitting in front of me. The lamp wasn't on, but I could tell there was someone in the room with me. I quickly turned to it to see someone in the blackness.

I jerked awake to Chrom looking back down at me again as a sigh left his lips. "Please don't do that again."

"I think I have an idea on what happened to me." I stated ignoring his panicked tone, I was already panicked enough.

"What happened?" Robin asked as a girl hopped of a second horse that she was on.

"Mychaila passed out again and I think she remembered something."

"I think I was attacked in my room, there was someone there, but that's all I remember."

"Hey, Robin has a buddy." The girl stated.

"Lissa. That isn't funny," Robin replied darkly.

"I know…"

"Buddy?" I questioned.

"Robin has amnesia too." Lissa answered.

"He does?"

"Lissa, she has a fever, can you treat her until we make it back home?" Chrom asked her.

Lissa nodded and Chrom picked me up. I squeaked in surprised and grabbed onto his shirt for dear life. I don't think I was afraid of heights, but rather not liking to be picked up.

"Sorry, did I hurt you."

"N-no, I just don't like to be picked up apparently," I told him exactly what I told myself.

"You are surprisingly light, people could play catch with you."

"Throw me and see what happens."

"Relax I won't throw you. I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"I'll only throw you if it's an absolute necessary action."

I slightly relaxed before hiding my face in his chest as the leaves didn't block the sun anymore. Why did the light bug me so? The headache came back and the feeling of wanting to puke also came with it, but I swallowed and hoped for the best. I still had the feeling of being helped by these strangers was not the best idea, but it was all I had. Chrom was right, my condition was not one for attacking and being able to defend myself. Though, one thing did help keep me from completely freaking out again was the instinct of somewhat recognizing them. Yes, that makes perfect sense, to know strangers before I even knew my own name. Perfect logical sense.

"You alright?"

"The sun hurts my eyes."

"You're eyes are a lighter color, do you have a headache?"

"Yes,"

"That would be the reason then, they might be sensitive due to that."

"You sound like a doctor."

"More like a victim of circumstance."

"You're lucky Chrom and Robin found you. Ruffians have been nasty lately, not to mention the Risen." Lissa told me as she got back on the horse. "I'll heal you along the way, okay?"

I just nodded, how could she heal me on the back of a horse?

"You ever been on a horse?" Chrom asked me.

"I don't know, I wish I did though."

"Right…"

"On the ruffian subject, Fredrick is leading everyone back to the city." Robin told Chrom as he placed me on the horse.

"Fredrick?"

"A good friend," Chrom replied, "And I'm guessing he had a message."

"Yes, along the lines of 'I trust your instincts, but they will backfire on you.' And some other words that are slightly vulgar."

"What's your opinion?"

Robin looked at me before mounting on the horse with Lissa. "I believe her and I'm glad we are helping her. I can tell she won't try and kill you in your sleep."

"And if I tried?" I questioned.

"That's when Robin comes and save me, right?" Chrom answered jumping onto the horse behind me.

Robin smiled cheekily and the horses were off throwing me backwards against Chrom's chest.

"Sorry," I said as I knocked the wind out of him.

He chuckled after getting some air, "I guess this would be your first time on a horse going at this speed."

I got off of him and looked around. We weren't going that fast, just the speed jump got me. I turned back to my thoughts, Robin was in the same place I was in now and somehow built a whole new life where Chrom and he had total trust in each other. But what about mine? Could I just up and start again? What kind of person was I before ending up in the forest? What kind of meaning did that room have to me? Who was that person? Who am I? Where did I come from? My stomach turned as I grew dizzy again, I pushed forward. What happened after or before that event? Suddenly an arm wrapped around me and held me close to him. A heartbeat echoed in my ear.

"Don't think too much about it." Chrom said softly, it was comforting. "We'll figure it out the answers to your questions."

"How did you-?"

"You started falling off the side of the horse and I guessed with your pattern you were trying to reach for answers. You're going to hurt yourself if you stress over it."

"What are you a councilor?" I asked him with slightly sarcasm as I looked up at him, tilting my head back. I know he was trying to help, but I was apparently not very good at leaving puzzles alone.

Chrom laughed a bit. "No, I'm just a shepherd."

"A shepherd knows his flock I guess." I muttered. "Two of your sheep have amnesia, little weird don't you think?"

"Stranger things have happened."

I looked forward as the sun was glaring at me again. There was a castle that peaked over a wall and a group of people ahead of us. "Is that the rest of your group?"

"Yes, the one that is separating from the group is Fredrick." Chrom told me.

"And there's a castle in there, it's pretty."

"Yea, I guess it is. So you still have no idea how you ended up in that forest."

"No, my feet are cold, I'm in PJs-"

"PJs?"

"Sleepwear," I corrected myself.

Answer all the terms with different synonyms, but I didn't even know what my eye color was, oh no that was just too much. I knew the names of the tree types and the type of grass that was on the side of the road, but nothing about myself. I ignored Chrom's warning and tried again. How can one be so smart yet so stupid? I tried thinking about anything that might have happened. If I had family, maybe the person – no that man – it was definitely a man. But who? How did he get in there? Why in the middle of the night, I must have fought back. I instinctively reached my hand to my neck and found it slightly sensitive and dry blood flaked off. A needle wound? Jabbed? With what? A bad trip? Be a stupid place to try and get high. I went back to the room, maybe I could remember where that room was… my thoughts were destroyed by a sharp pain in my head. I screamed and fell of the horse onto the dusty, hard ground. Panic filled me along with the pain as it started to die down. Why does my head fill with pain when I try to remember? A feeling of dreed and the feeling of something being very wrong only rose my panic meter. Tears formed as Chrom dropped down beside me and the pain started to subside. After a few breaths I took Chrom's hand as he pulled me onto my knees.

I broke down, it was too much. Nothing made any logical sense, my thoughts became vocal, there was too much. "Why does this sharp pain in my head come when I try to remember? I'm scared, I don't know how I got here and this feeling, I don't know what it is, but it tells me that everything is so wrong."

Robin and Lissa got off the horse next to us.

"Some magic to keep you from remembering perhaps," Lissa suggested as she grabbed a staff from the horse's saddle. She muttered some words and the sensation of feeling better hit me, but it didn't take away my confusion or frustration.

"If someone was a threat to me," Robin began. "Wiping their memory or blocking it would be the best way to get rid of someone and let nature do my work. There would be no evidence for it to be led back to me."

"Or in this case Ruffians and Risen." Chrom growled.

"Then again, you could be acting."

"I'm not acting!" I shouted before grabbing my hand as I noticed it start to shake. "I just- I just want to know how to get home."

"Milord, what's the disturbance." A deep voice entered the conversation. We turned to it and I saw a man in a lot of armor standing next to a well armored horse as he walked a few feet and stopped.

"Fredrick meet Mychaila, she's very lost and has no memory."

"Another one?"

"Yes, Chrom seems to be collecting us like kittens." Robin stated. "Though, there could be a connection."

"There is a few months difference and your clothing are normal, hers on the other hand…"

"Are made from cotton and polyester and are just fine for sleeping." I answered, I don't know why I was defending my PJs, but I was.

"We've come to the conclusion that she isn't lying." Chrom stated out loud to the man. I somewhat died down in my panic, at least someone believed me or maybe Robin did and was weighing all the options… didn't matter I was just glad someone believed me out loud.

"I could have told you that just by looking at the fear on her face." Fredrick commented. "My question is why is she so frightened and on the ground."

"I fell of the horse when a sharp pain entered my head. I was tried to remember something about me." I answered. "The only thing I got was that there was a man in my room."

"You remember your last location?"

"Just that it was in my room and a man was in ther-." I stopped as the headache came back and I grabbed my head.

"I think that's enough questions for now so think about something else." Chrom told me as he picked me off the ground. "And please stay on the horse, it would be bad if it ran you over."

I nodded as he placed me on the saddle. I didn't want to think about it anymore anyway. Whatever these memories were, they were obviously not to be touched any time soon. Chrom got on behind me and we were off again towards the castle in the city. I leaned forward as I felt tired all of a sudden and made myself comfortable on the bumpy ride on the horse's mane and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**New author's update: from a suggestion from a friend, I decided that it would be a good idea to write full length chapters (~5000-8000 words) and split them up into smaller chapters ~2000-3000 words each. So for my readers that enjoy long sessions, you get 2-5 chapters to read and for my readers that read slower or enjoy shorter chapters they exist now. If you read my other stories, you'll notice that for the new LOZ book coming soon that it will be down like that as well. I haven't decided when I will transition that way for Yu-Gi-Oh! But it will be done also… and when I do the rewrites for them as well I probably will start it up with that and have parts so the chapter names stay the same. Anyway, this author's note will be on all the chapters up to and including chapter 11. (yes, this four chapter thing turned into 11 chapters.) I also did some serious rereading and corrected any mistakes such as cane instead of came and what not. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_

 _ **Any author's notes at the end of the first four chapters will appear in chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 if they exist respectively. There won't be any other ending author notes for chapters 5-11. Thanks.**_

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up easily hours later leaning on something that had a rhythm and someone poking me in the arm. "Wah… oh… the sun is setting."

"Have a good nap?" He asked as he got off the horse.

"How did I get from there… to there?" I asked as I pointed from the horse's neck to Chrom's chest.

"Well, after drooling on the horse and almost falling over, I leaned you against me instead so I could make sure you wouldn't fall off. Lissa did all the healing she could while you were sleeping."

I felt my face go hot as I wiped my mouth before I thought about the healing magic thing she did and realized I could actually see clearly on top of it; the headache and the sensation to throw up was also gone. "I do feel better now that I think about it."

"That's great."

I hopped down from the horse. "So, this is … the castle?"

"Yeah, it's also the place I call home."

"You live here?"

"Along with Lissa and my older sister Emmeryn."

"Must be nice to live in such a place."

"Sometimes, but we have to leave in the morning."

I tuned in on his tone. "I'm guessing something happened."

"Emmeryn's life was a risk last night as there was an invasion. The Exalt is being moved to the Eastern Castle."

"So Emmeryn is the Exalt making you and Lissa the prince and princess of this castle."

"You're pretty intelligent. With that said, you need some clothes if you are coming with us."

"Hold the phone, I'm going with you to the Eastern Castle?"

"Um… I don't know what phone means, but yes. It's not safe here, if there's another attack and the Mad King of the country next door knows you, then he will probably finish you off."

"And if he doesn't know me?"

"He'll probably kill you anyway, he's not a fan of this country or its people."

"Sounds like the perfect guy…" I answered sarcastically. "So… where to now, Mr. Prince."

"Chrom works just fine if you don't mind." Chrom corrected me. "Lissa's room I guess, I don't know anything about female clothing- uh, you might have to go shopping; you are pretty tiny."

"I'm pretty sure that requires money…"

"If you can manage to stay alive long enough to pay me back, that would be rewarding enough."

I noticed a shift in his demeanor. He was uncomfortable about something. "You don't like people dying."

"Of course not, but even in war, people die. I just want to save as many as I can. Whether or not they are my people."

"I don't remember if I knew other people before meeting you and Robin, but I'm pretty sure there aren't too many people who would say the same." I told him. "I think I'll follow that example, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He replied with a smile.

There was a small silence before Chrom cleared his throat. "Well, let's go get this done quickly. Little light left and I'll greet you to the other shepherds when you get back. There is also long day tomorrow and with my luck, I doubt it's going to go well."

"Have faith, you got me here, if push comes to shove you got amnesia girl to play twenty questions with the enemies."

"I don't think that will work."

"It might if I ask them if something will hurt before I hurt them." Chrom looked down at me and laughed hysterically. I tilted my head to the side in confusion and then I realized why he was laughing, he was easily a head and a bit taller than me, the enemies would easily be just as tall. I pouted, "I'm being serious."

"I know it's just- ah, ha, ha, between your size, your high pitch voice and your looks, they might die from laughter."

"Well then its' going to be a surprise for everyone what I can do."

"What do you have in mind?"

"No idea, that's why I said it will be a surprise for everyone."

Chrom just shook his head still laughing slightly and motioned me to follow him. I sighed and followed him catching a mark on his arm. I took note of it and decided to ask him later about it. The feeling of something terrible happening came back to me when I thought about heading to the Eastern Castle. I let it go as an excuse to find something bad as we entered the castle. We walked into the throne room and found Lissa, Robin, Fredrick and a tallish, blond lady with a mark that was not unlike the mark on Chrom's arm. It must have been a birthmark of some sort.

"Finally up?" Robin commented and I just nodded. I must have been out for a while after we got to the castle. "That's good, I hope you're feeling better."

"I am," I answered him and turned to Lissa. "Thank you for your healing magic, whatever the side effects of whatever that man did to me are gone."

A smiled formed brightly on her face, "Anytime."

"Meeting before we leave tomorrow." Chrom asked them as we stepped in front of them.

"No," the woman replied softly with a kind smile on her face. I felt instant warmth and a motherly sense from her. I also felt slight sadness come from her, she didn't want this war. "Just a discussion about your trip to get supplies and rescue mission."

"Emm, this would be our rescue mission Mychaila." Chrom introduced.

I bowed slightly guessing she was Emmeryn, "Nice to meet you, your Highness."

"Likewise, your speech shows that you are highly educated, your family must be worried."

"I wouldn't know," I answered her, something about her was basically peace incarnate and I wanted to choose my words carefully.

"She has amnesia, most likely by the man who attacked her, they placed some sort of spell that disallows her to even try and recall any of her memories." Robin explained. At this rate they should just put up signs for everyone to know I had amnesia.

"I'm sorry to hear that you can't remember anything about yourself." Emmeryn sympathized. "You look rather young for your age though, I'm surprised."

"Well, I don't know that either." I told her.

"You're eyes give you away, full of knowledge beyond this country, but still learning. I'd place you between eighteen and twenty."

I thought about it lightly before the headache could attempt to start back up. I could feel it hiding just waiting for me to try again. "I'll go for the middle number: nineteen. Maybe when the day comes birthday music will just play randomly in my head." A small smile formed on her face, I must be adorable to everyone around me; even the tall armored guy was smirking slightly at my childish nature. At least I found something I was good at: morale for the win. "I don't know anything else except that all I really want to do is help out the best I can. I might be at a disadvantage as I learn things about myself every moment, but I know a lot about other things. Chrom and Robin helped me when they obviously had other things to deal with. I hope I'm not running my mouth in saying I can be a useful ally in this war."

"We'll gladly accept it." Emmeryn told me with a nod. "Lissa, would you mind taking Mychaila to find some clothing other than sleepwear."

"Over a discussion you are about to start, you don't even need to ask." Lissa stated. "Come on Mychaila, we're going shopping."

"Right now?" I asked as she hooked her arm in mine.

"Yes, the stores are closing soon and we are leaving at dawn before the shops open."

I made an 'o' sound. I felt kind of stupid for asking and allowed her to drag me away.

"Good luck," Chrom called out.

"You too," I called back, I could only imagine how awful their non-meeting, discussion thing could be. Well maybe not awful, just boring, like a lecture. My feet tapped against the cold tiles and one of the first thing I really wanted was a pair of socks and shoes.

One of the first places we came across had everything. I thought I remembered a store like it, but all that came to my head was Wal- and then my headache started to come out of the dark corners of my mind so I backed off. It seemed like a stupid name anyway. I was going to have to be careful about thinking about even the things I was positive about, like types of shoes. There were so many shoes, but my interests turned away from the shoes to the boots. It had to be something I preferred.

"We'll get you two outfits, the second one will be for when your first one needs to be cleaned."

"Including foot wear? I'm pretty sure it's really bad if you have wet stuff on your feet."

"Huh, you do know things. Yes a second pair is included. Do you like wearing things in your hair?"

"Maybe?"

"Right, sorry, this is like telling a blind person to look at something."

I smirked, for some reason it was really funny. "It's alright."

"So! Clothes first, then shoes?" She asked and I nodded.

After some looking around I found a cute skort that resembled that of a kilt with green, white and blue plaid that came to my mid-thigh, a pretty, low cut, purple, no- candy violet, tank top. Why so specific? And a t-shirt like trench coat that had a very high collar and big hood. It was love at first sight, but Lissa had told me to try it on before buying it. It fit better than a glove. Speaking of that metaphor, I also got a pair that were cut off above the knuckles and covered most of my thumb. The other end stopped just above my elbow. There were pads on the knuckles and the elbow. The final touch was that the gloves was tightened by a candy violet lace.

"What are the padding for?" I asked the princess of the land. I had an idea, but I wanted to be sure.

"The knuckle padding may be soft on your fingers, but they are hard and pointy on the outside for punching someone. The elbow pad is the same essentially and doubles as landing gear in case you have to roll or something. Had to patch up Chrom once when he shattered his elbow from falling off a horse. Took a whole healing wand to fix it too."

"Clumsy is he?"

"More like he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings. He breaks things by accident all the time."

I laughed a little, I didn't know why, but it came out.

"Ya, I guess it's kind of funny," Lissa giggled too.

After that, we went back to the shoes and the only thing that caught my eye was a pair of really slick, black boots that went to my knees before folding over it could be unfolded to be higher tied together with the lace that was on it. Along with that I grabbed some white socks that went almost to my short at the middle of my thigh.

"Does it look okay?" I asked her as I turned into the mirror. Turned out I looked pretty decent. Large hazel eyes with brown, layered hair cut that went to the middle of my back with a layered bang. I had sharp but also soft features with a cute little nose; I must have been egotistic for calling my nose cute. I let it go. It was all in my head anyway. Lissa was also taller than me and according to the height chart; I was just under five feet, talking about missing the mark. It also explained why everyone else was way taller than me and laughed when I was trying to act tough, I looked like I was twelve. I turned back to Lissa when she didn't answer and realized she was looking at some ribbons.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"You would probably look really good if you tied ribbons in your hair." She answered as she placed the purple ribbon next to my shirt. "Here's two, try them on."

"How?"

"Whatever way you think is right."

I gave her a look that begged for help, but took the two ribbons from her. I went back to the mirror and place them just above my ears at equal heights and amounts of hair. Lissa was right, it did look pretty good. Then, other ideas formed. I took them out and made two half pig tails which dropped my age to ten, but I was satisfied in some strange way. A second idea formed and I did a half ponytail and it look brilliant, almost fancy. The final and third idea was just placing it back in a ponytail with my hair layers spiking out the back and my bangs fluttered against my ears.

"You're so creative having all these ideas with just two ribbons." Lissa exclaimed with a smile.

I smiled back and replaced the ribbons back in the first way I had placed them in.

"Those rings that were under your shirt kind of just make everything work."

"I guess ya. It seems weird to have rings on a chain, but it might be better to leave them the way they are." I agreed. After changing my top, I found rings on a chain that I hadn't notice until that point. It was the only lead I had on who I was.

"We should head back before the last light leaves."

I nodded and we headed out. When we returned to the castle, there was a small feast and as I sat down I found myself looking over the stuff on the table and… found it all repulsing. It was all good food, but… nothing looked tasty.

"Are you not hungry?" Stahl asked.

I looked over at the knight, I had met all the shepherds right before we walked into the dining hall. There were going to be the people I traveled with in the morning with all very different personalities. Stahl, I found looking at his plate, loved food.

"Starving," I answered truthfully, my stomach also answered loudly.

"Picky 'till she dies." Robin commented with a smirk, "Who would have thought such a trait follows even through amnesia."

"Well… I…" I didn't have an excuse. Nothing looked good. I reviewed the table and found something that at least looked tasty. "Can I have the mashed potatoes please?"

"You should have some meat too." Lissa suggested. "Maybe a lighter meat, chicken."

"Um… sure." I replied and accepted the small piece she gave me. I ate some and it turned out to be really good.

"Victory, we found something she likes." Chrom cheered with a raised goblet. I giggled slightly as I munched on the two foods that were on my plate.

 _ **Was it fun? Did you like it? Hate it? Feel like burning the tiny self-confidence I have accumulated to put it up? If you do want to do the third option. Please don't, I will cry myself to sleep for the next three days. Well… I won't be dramatic, I just won't be very happy and then feel miserable and go back to doing everything but writing. Be nice to your fellow human being, k?**_

 _ **If you have something to say about it just leave a review, if you liked it favorite and follow the story. If you haven't had enough of my work and don't feel like waiting, I suggest reading some of my other work that can be found on this site as well as my FictionPress. That's right, this fanfictioner can write their own things! I also have a deviant art page if you wanted to check out some of my work. The cover of this book can be found there as well if you wanted a nice big picture of it.**_

 _ **Anyway, I leave you now. Have a great day, night, you're in space so you have I think 16 of those, so have 16 of my great days and nights to match the twenty four hour cycle.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**New author's update: from a suggestion from a friend, I decided that it would be a good idea to write full length chapters (~5000-8000 words) and split them up into smaller chapters ~2000-3000 words each. So for my readers that enjoy long sessions, you get 2-5 chapters to read and for my readers that read slower or enjoy shorter chapters they exist now. If you read my other stories, you'll notice that for the new LOZ book coming soon that it will be down like that as well. I haven't decided when I will transition that way for Yu-Gi-Oh! But it will be done also… and when I do the rewrites for them as well I probably will start it up with that and have parts so the chapter names stay the same. Anyway, this author's note will be on all the chapters up to and including chapter 11. (yes, this four chapter thing turned into 11 chapters.) I also did some serious rereading and corrected any mistakes such as cane instead of came and what not. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_

 _ **Any author's notes at the end of the first four chapters will appear in chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 if they exist respectively. There won't be any other ending author notes for chapters 5-11. Thanks.**_

 **Chapter 3**

That night was literally a nightmare. I had woken up three times from the exact same dream of the man being in my room and him advancing forward to the side of my bed before I grabbed for something off the desk. After that, I was flung into an empty, black, space filled with dread. Thousands of questions appeared on the walls in white, mimicking the questions I had. Then the questions were answered with horrifying answers that dripped with blood from their original question. One question that seemed to stick out was: Was I a good person? The answer that formed oozed out of it: No, you were a horrible person. You are lying to yourself about caring about these people. Just make it easier for everyone and take everything for yourself. Seize the weakened throne for yourself and when you're done, take the other. It's no fun to have mosquitos buzzing in your ear, so take any kingdom that annoys you and burn it to the ground.

After that mess I woke up and ran straight to the bathroom in my room and threw up. I knew that wasn't who I was. Just my subconscious playing tricks to make some sense of its empty self. Or, there was the idea that it could have been a planted idea by the man that made my own life disappear. Either or, it wasn't who I was. At least not anymore if I truly was some… monster. These people were kind enough to clothe and feed me and even gave me a place to sleep. Sure there was a guard outside, but it was worth it. Whether or not it was for my protection or Emmeryn's; I was just glad he was there at the door. The last thing I wanted was the same creep standing by my bed again or that same creep heading towards someone else's room. I stayed up after the third time seeing that nightmare even though the sky was still dark. The sun was on its way as some birds started to chirp. I sighed and decided to clean up and ready myself for the trip. I had no idea how far the Eastern Castle was. I walked back into the bathroom and realized that there was no running water. It was a strange thought, how come there was no running water? Then again, the only thing to drink was not exactly water. It had the awful taste of alcohol that I apparently knew and disliked well. I sighed again and walked to the door. I opened it and saw that the guards were in mid shift.

"What are you doing up so early miss?" One of the guards asked.

"I just woke up and was going to clean up but-"

"You would like a bath to be made?"

"Um, yes?" I answered with confusion. "I guess that would be what I want."

The guard that was sticking around nodded to the other one, "Get a handmaid and a couple of servants to get her a bath before you leave. I'll give you an extra gold or two depending on how quick you are."

"Yes Sir!" The leaving guard stated and saluted before rushing off.

"It shouldn't be long now," The guard winked. "It's all about knowing what will motivate a man."

I smiled slight back and went back into my room. I sat on my bed and seriously thought that the castle needed indoor plumbing. They had toilets I would have thought that maybe they could have figured out how to move water upwards. I waited for a couple of minutes before a knock came from the door and I barely got up before the door opened and four woman came in with two buckets of steaming water each into the bathroom. They left only to come back a few minutes later carrying the same buckets filled with more water. Three of them left as one stayed in the room, she was dressed a little differently from the others: a different colored dress and her hair done up nicely. The guard closed the door.

"Well," The woman started.

"Um…"

"Get undressed so I can wash you."

I blinked and then the words finally registered. "Here and now?! Um, no, it's fine I can wash myself."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I heard that you have no memory."

"You heard correctly…" I told her as I waited to find out where she was going with it.

"Do you know what is what?"

There it was and it was a rather good question that I couldn't answer well. "If they have labels." She shook her head only making me cringe. Could one not be alone naked? Like really, it's not like after getting back to my room I stripped down completely naked in front of the mirror to see what I looked like. Perhaps other people would, but me, I was too tired to give a crap if that fucker marked me up anywhere else besides the mark on the back of my neck in the hair line so even then it wasn't that great of a look. "Alright, only because I am completely clueless and your help would be most wonderful."

She smiled and I followed her into the bathroom. Once undressed there was barely time to do anything when the woman opened her mouth.

"You are so tiny and pretty."

"Um, thanks?" I answered before quickly hopping into the tub. It was really hot, but I really didn't care.

"Oh, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's cool, I guess I'm not used to people seeing me butt naked."

"It's cool?"

"It's a phrase meaning it's alright… there are a lot of things I've noticed I say that no one seemed to know what I'm talking about."

"From what I heard, your accent is nothing like anyone has ever heard."

"What else do they say?" I asked as she grabbed a bottle with blue stuff in it and started to message my skull.

"Well, I don't want to be rude, but they say that you are a space girl that came from the skies and that you aren't even human."

"You mean an alien?"

"Sorry, it was impolite."

I laughed, "No, this is great, it's amazing what the imagination comes up with. So… what is that stuff in the bottle."

"This is to clean your hair and body." The woman replied placing some of the same blue stuff on a cloth.

"Is there something that… conditions the hair so it's not frizzy or?"

"Oh conditioner, yes of course and with hair as thick as yours," the woman said as she washed my hair. "It would only create scary stories if not tamed."

"So now that you got to see the alien that came from the skies with no memory; do you think I'm human?"

"With your cute ass and all, yes."

I grew red in the face. "Well that comforting. It would be weird to think of being a human only to find out you weren't."

"Yes I think it would."

"So, any other stories?"

"Mostly false, they said that you were also just a child, but your curiosity beats that of a dead cat with all the questions a grown woman would ask." She answered as she handed me a small blade like razor. "You shave by the looks of your skin, I guess you would probably like to continue."

I nodded before I knew I was nodding.

"Want me to do it?"

"Nope, I definitely got this." I told her as I started.

"Alright, I'm going to finish up with your hair, don't cut yourself."

"Now you are just asking me to." I joked. After a few minutes I had finished and was out of the bath in a towel. The woman went to leave when I called out. "What about teeth… is there something to clean your mouth?"

"Um…" She looked around with some confusion. "I'll be back."

I nodded as she left with a bit of speed. I got dressed and she walked through the door with a small brush and a jar with some powder in it. For some reason I thought it was supposed to be different, but then I realized it was an older version of toothpaste. I don't know where I had learned it, but I knew what it was and that was a start.

"You wet the toothbrush, dip the brush in the jar and brush your teeth, it also makes your breath smell good." The woman stated. "Both are new for you, it would be kind of gross if they weren't."

I smiled, I was literally really happy for some reason. "Thank you…. Um, I never got your name, what is it?"

"Janela." She answered as she handed me the jar and brush. "What's your name lost kitten?"

"Mychaila." I replied accepting the mouth cleaning items. "It was a pleasure meeting you Janela. Thank you for your help."

"Anything for your adorable body and soul." She stated before leaving me to ponder. I couldn't tell if she was hitting on me or teasing me.

 _ **Good, bad, decent… let me know in a review. I love those the most! Anyway I just wanted to thank the people who have reviewed and favorited and/ or followed for future reference. As I write this out now, I only have one reviewer and one follower so… that's out there. Anyway Cheers and Good night/ good morning. Hope you enjoyed. :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**New author's update: from a suggestion from a friend, I decided that it would be a good idea to write full length chapters (~5000-8000 words) and split them up into smaller chapters ~2000-3000 words each. So for my readers that enjoy long sessions, you get 2-5 chapters to read and for my readers that read slower or enjoy shorter chapters they exist now. If you read my other stories, you'll notice that for the new LOZ book coming soon that it will be down like that as well. I haven't decided when I will transition that way for Yu-Gi-Oh! But it will be done also… and when I do the rewrites for them as well I probably will start it up with that and have parts so the chapter names stay the same. Anyway, this author's note will be on all the chapters up to and including chapter 11. (yes, this four chapter thing turned into 11 chapters.) I also did some serious rereading and corrected any mistakes such as cane instead of came and what not. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_

 _ **Any author's notes at the end of the first four chapters will appear in chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 if they exist respectively. There won't be any other ending author notes for chapters 5-11. Thanks.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

There was a silent breakfast that I was surprised to know I wasn't the first one to arrive. Robin stood at the empty-ish table with books spread out with a map in the middle. A basket of apples sat off to the side.

"Morning Mychaila." The white haired male said without looking up.

"Morning… you didn't even look at me. How did you know it was me in here?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"You step incredibly light compared to anyone else in the castle, I almost didn't hear you. Then, there is the fact that anyone else would still be sleeping or getting ready to go in their rooms."

"As observant as you are, it could have been an assassin instead of me."

"Assassins also don't wear coats that create a slight whoosh sound when you walk."

"It's amazing how observant you are."

"Just a hobby to keep track of everyone on the battlefield, or when Kellam is around."

"You mean the really quiet one that is a tank and for some reason everyone ignores?"

Robin chuckled. "Ya him, I'm surprised you noticed him that much to get a detailed description. You are also surprisingly observant."

"Well when you're in a strange place that seems so off you have to keep track of everything and how things are done, how people address others, or even what way is the right way to the dining hall inside this monstrous building."

"How many times did you ask before you arrived here?"

"Twice," I admitted. "But the third time is the charm and the map is imbedded into my head."

Robin smirked before going back into an almost blank face as he read something in one of the books. I walked around the table before grabbing an apple from the basket and looked at what he was researching. The map was a blown up part of a small, mini map on the side called Breakneck Pass. It seemed to be the narrowest and difficult part of the trip with a cliff that rose on one side and dropped on the other. I looked over the other books that he had and they were split between the pass and the Eastern Castle. The letters and the sentence structure were a bit different compared to what I was used to, but I understood what was being written about the defenses of each. The Eastern Castle had quite a bit of defense compared to what I had seen in the castle I stood in now with its open nature. The pass on the other hand was easily a death trap if someone decided to say hello with arms wide open and the command to fire upon will.

"Is there any other way to get to the Eastern Castle?" I asked him.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, I don't think so… that pass is great to defend if we are their first, but if not..."

"I know," he sighed. "But if there was I would be looking at it."

"This whole thing is a death trap with ease to have two armies on each side and no escape with sheer cliffs, really not ideal."

"That's why I'm looking at it in great detail. With the number of shepherds along with their strengths and weaknesses, if placed just right; we shouldn't have any casualties."

"What's your win/lose so far?"

"All wins, no deaths and I tend to keep it that way."

"All in for the living, the shepherds are all unique in their own ways… I'll let you get back to studying." I told him before sitting down and biting into my apple.

I had the map in my head anyway and didn't need the books to reinforce matters like rock slides and if it were to rain the sides of the cliff on both sides would most definitely go without much weight on them. The best option would to have an air unit for that part of the trip. Unfortunately from what I've seen, they didn't have planes. Why did I know about technology so advanced that didn't seem even feasible to where I sat now? Maybe I am an alien; a human life form from another planet. I smirked, impossible. I shrugged off the tech problems as I bit into the apple again. No need to poke the bear for answers that would come in due time.

"So what do you think about this situation?" Robin asked suddenly.

I looked up at him and I swallowed as footsteps came to my ears from down the hall. "You want amnesia girl's opinion?"

"I have amnesia too so it can't hurt."

"Alright here's my opinion: keep the ones who aren't capable at fighting more experienced fighters in the back in case a slippery snake slips through the front rank. They can get experience without having a lot of damage done to them. They would then be able to overwhelm the dumbass that attempted to get a free shot."

"I would ask if you have done this before, but that would be pointless."

"Oui."

"Oui what?" Chrom asked appearing from the around the corner. "What does Oui even mean?"

"It means yes, agreement, yea, yup… it's a different language." I answered him in thought. "Want an apple?"

He nodded and I tossed him one. "You are awfully happy today."

"Nah, just chipper, because I'm over tired."

"Why are you up if you are tired?" Robin asked me and I shrugged. I didn't want to throw myself out there and complain about nightmares outright. They have other things to worry about and I wasn't looking for attention.

"I'm guessing you had a few nightmares." Chrom concluded after a moment and I looked up at him in slight awe, but mostly annoyance. "Yeah, one too many; you can sleep on the way."

"I'm fine." I answered going back to eating my apple in frustration. I apparently did not like being read like an open book. "How's the all-seeing prince this morning?"

"Wow, you are even adorable when you are being sarcastic." Chrom stated and I glared. "Sorry, I didn't mean to tread on a closed subject. But the point still stands."

"Adorable is the last thing that will be in mind when this trip goes to hell." I replied letting it go. Open book and when I try and be intimidating; I still get called adorable. There had to be an advantage somewhere in there. I just didn't have a clue what it was.

"So that's what you two were doing."

"Mychaila has a good eye and mind when it comes to tactician things." Robin said.

"Really, well I guess you are more than just a girl lost in the woods. I wonder what else you will discover that you are good at."

"Hopefully nothing then happy moral will be tested on this trip. This pass is just asking for some traitor to set up shop."

"Well lucky for us, we only have the shepherds, Emm, a few close people, and you coming with us."

"What do you mean by close people?"

"Emm's guard and Hierarch."

"Oh good, a priest."

"You sound against the idea."

"Religious peeps are not always the nicest peeps, that's all I'm saying." I answered, something was tugging at me to try and figure out why it was a bad idea to have this guy with the group, but I wasn't going to start up a pain-fest. "Anyway, when are we heading out?"

"Peeps…?" Chrom was still on the last statement.

"People so…"

"Right, within the hour. Do you want something more than what you are wearing for armor?"

"If I need some maybe, but the only things I know I'm good as it making people laugh at my adorableness and a making decent tactician observations."

"Alright, your decision, want to be up front, the back, or in the middle surrounded by trained people?"

"Does the middle front exist?"

"It can." Robin stated.

"Then that's where I want to be in case something comes up I have someone to refer to and I could also relay messages between the front and back."

"That, actually isn't a bad idea." Robin and Chrom said at the same time and it sounded like a possessed drunk. I started laughing at the thought.

"What's funny?" Chrom asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I told him grabbing another apple to calm down.

"How are you still hungry? Where does it all go?"

"Through the esophagus that's connected to the stomach and then through the small intestine and then-" I chocked on my saliva and started coughing. "Can I not talk without killing myself?"

"Now you sound like a doctor. What don't you know besides yourself?" Chrom asked with a playful grin.

"Lots of things. I'll never know everything no matter how hard I try, because there is always something being made between human intervention and nature. Discoveries are always being found and inventions are being made to make even more discoveries. It is a battle I will never win."

"Forgive me for asking."

"You have other battles?" Robin asked with curiosity.

"I probably did, but for now it's just to discover what I'm good at and what I'm not." I answered before taking a bite out of the apple. A few moments later the piece attempted to go down the wrong pipe and I coughed for air before it went down the right pipe. "I will succeed on eating you apple; I will not fail and die due to my breakfast."

Chrom started laughing.

"I guess she has another battle to win." Robin commented only sending Chrom into a hysteria.

I shook my head as I finished another less deadly bite. "You guys are so caring."

Chrom sighed as he settled down. "I'm sorry, but that was just priceless. I have never heard anyone declare war against anything like that in my entire life."

I sighed as other people walked into the dining hall and Chrom and Robin left shortly after to discuss details about the Eastern Castle. I didn't bother following them as they probably wanted to be alone in a quiet area and not some girl that chokes and declares war on her food while they were trying to talk about survival. I only guessed what they were going to discuss about and it intrigued me more to start firing questions, but I didn't follow through with my wants. Five apples later to make the total count seven, Lissa and surprisingly Exalt Emmeryn came around the corner. At this point, I was alone and wasn't sure if I had to stand or salute or just sit there like an idiot deciding if I wanted an eighth apple or not. So, I stood up to acknowledge her awkwardly. She raised a hand and I returned to my place in the hardest piece of oak chair I have ever recalled sitting in besides the one I sat in the night before. That was a nicer chair.

"You don't look all that rested." The Exalt said to me with concern. "Nightmares?"

"Chrom deducted the same thing actually. And you both would be correct, but I'm sure that they will go away… eventually." I replied, they really were two peas in a pod. I noticed she also wasn't looking all that great as she rubbed her hands every so often. It wasn't cold in the room. "I hope I'm not speaking out of turn here to mention that you look nervous about this whole thing."

"I like your honesty." She smiled. "This is where a lot of my people live and to just leave in case of another attack seems cruel, if I could prepare a total evacuation I would-"

"But it's impossible." Lissa finished. "The people would panic and that would raise some alarms with spies who could be in the city."

"So you're moving command stations. I can agree with that. Once you arrive at the Eastern Castle, you can easily then either prep for an evacuation or prepare a counter attack by having the citizens stay within the castle in case of a siege." I told them. "That way you can save your people and still not be at total risk of losing your own life. The majority of people need someone to lead them, it's just human instinct. Whether it be a person on their own or someone else, most go for the latter so they don't have to make the choices and allow someone else to deal with them."

"You know quite a bit about people." Emmeryn stated.

"Nothing concrete, humans are as predictable as they can be unpredictable. Always doing something even when there is no hope in sight, they keep going to find hope again."

"You speak like you are an outside viewer."

"The opposite actually." I admitted and Emmeryn's face changed to one of surprise. Lissa looked very lost on what we were talking about. "Yesterday I was terrified and crying to the point of tiring myself to sleep in search of anything about me like where I came from, what the point was, why me? Today after a few nightmares on repeat, I figured out that there had to be some point to this, like helping out this country deal with some pompous dude with a stick so far up his butt that he says the crap on it and just wants to watch the world burn," Lissa snorted. "If answers come, then they come. If not, then I'll just make a life worth remembering by using what I do have to help what I can help with."

"That was a long speech." Lissa remarked.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just needed to get that off my chest and pass some time."

Suddenly a loud clanking came from the hall and a guard came to the door. "Your Majesty, we need to get going before light breaks and we get too far behind the trading carts."

"We are leaving with merchants… not bad." I stated picking up the basket that was recently refilled with apples. "Breakfast on the road it is."

"How many have you had?" Lissa asked.

"Well… there were for you two because you didn't eat when you got here."

"I don't think we'll finish six apples between the two of us."

"How many did you want?"

"Two each, maybe?"

"Well here's four, one for this guy and this will be my eighth, because wasting food is terrible." I responded as I grabbed two apples from the basket after handing it to Lissa and threw one at the guard. He caught it in surprise almost dropping it. "So which way to the getaway car?"

"Um… this way… miss…" The guard answered unsurely before leading the way.

 _ **I just wanted to tell all of my favs, followers and reviews, thank you very much. :3**_

 _ **Until next chapter.**_

 _ **If you wish to say something about the chapter you can leave a little review and if you wish to get update notices you can follow and if you liked it you can favorite. I don't know why I just did this little part like a YouTube video but who cares!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**New author's update: from a suggestion from a friend, I decided that it would be a good idea to write full length chapters (~5000-8000 words) and split them up into smaller chapters ~2000-3000 words each. So for my readers that enjoy long sessions, you get 2-5 chapters to read and for my readers that read slower or enjoy shorter chapters they exist now. If you read my other stories, you'll notice that for the new LOZ book coming soon that it will be down like that as well. I haven't decided when I will transition that way for Yu-Gi-Oh! But it will be done also… and when I do the rewrites for them as well I probably will start it up with that and have parts so the chapter names stay the same. Anyway, this author's note will be on all the chapters up to and including chapter 11. (yes, this four chapter thing turned into 11 chapters.) I also did some serious rereading and corrected any mistakes such as cane instead of came and what not. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_

 _ **Any author's notes at the end of the first four chapters will appear in chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 if they exist respectively. There won't be any other ending author notes for chapters 5-11. Thanks.**_

 **Chapter 5**

He led us to the front doors where a large set of stairs in front of us that led down to a horse and buggy and several other horses with familiar faces either on or beside them. We walked down the stairs and about half way, I found myself tripping over my two legs. My heart caught in my throat as I started leaning forward when suddenly my legs jumped and I landed at the bottom on my two feet before falling into a kneeling position to spread out the landing off my ankles. I blew hair pieces off my face. What the hell was that?

"My gods, are you alright?!" Chrom asked in a fuss as he jumped off his horse and I stood up. Fredrick and Robin stood in the background after doing the same panic run to my aid.

I nodded, my heart was still beating in my throat. "I don't know how or why, but… ya."

"You just jumped and landed from twelve feet up." Fredrick remarked as he looked behind me.

"I did?!" I squeaked as I looked up at the stairs to see Emmeryn and Lissa reaching the bottom in a hurry. "I guess my body knows what to do when falling."

"You've done enough falling to actually develop a lifesaving system." Robin commented running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure if that's amazing or really sad that you've created a counter against your clumsiness."

"Both?" I suggested embarrassed.

"Well, be careful the next time, please." Chrom sighed. "Robin and I didn't save you just for you to die by a flight of stairs."

"It's not like I was running down them…" I pouted. He was treating me like a child.

"Not even I've done that." Sumia called from the other horses with her horse nodding and stretched its wings… why the hell did it have wings? "Nice!"

I dropped it and placed on a cheeky grin looking up at Chrom to make the panicked and stern space he was making go away. "New record?" He just shook his head and I realized something was missing. I looked around and saw my apple flat on the ground next to me. "No! My apple! Whyyy...?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Chrom asked with a playfulness laced in his voice.

I sighed holding back my tears. "Just pat my head and tell me that I'm wrong in thinking this day isn't going to end well."

"What do you mean?"

"Just a feeling." I responded. It explained why I ate seven apples. I was eating because I was nervous. Something was definitely going to go wrong. It wasn't a day for Mykie to play. What the hell kind of thing was that… though it wasn't actually a bad phrase. And now I was talking to myself in my head as I felt Chrom actually patting my head a few times.

"It will be fine."

"So," I breathed. I didn't think he was actually going to pat my head. "Where do I go Commander Shepherd?" I smirked inwardly, why was that so funny?

"You're with me for this trip. I can show you how to ride a horse."

"Really?!" I suddenly squeaked in excitement. I didn't know why I was excited, but what the hell, better than almost dying from how many things just this morning?

"You sure she's not twelve?" Chrom asked Emmeryn.

"I'm pretty sure." She nodded.

"Alright," He sighed and I settled down. I followed him and he looked back at me as we stopped in front of the horse. "Can you get on?"

I looked between the horse and him before placing my food in the saddle foot thing. Obviously horse language was not in my vocabulary. I swiftly placed myself on top of the horse and the horse moved back and forth impatiently.

"Oh don't be like that; I swear I won't drool on you this time."

The horse huffed and Chrom got on behind me chuckling slightly. I looked back at him just as he nodded to Fredrick and we were off. I was going to ask if we had left the guest of honor and sister behind, but it turned out that they had already got into the carriage while we went to Chrom's horse. The trip was rather satisfactory from the one yesterday. The sun wasn't killing me and I wasn't feeling like I was going to throw up even though I had seven bloody apples. The trek was rather quick leaving the city. They probably didn't want to give any time for spies to repeat the movement to this mad king so he could create a strike. There were trees and flowers and lots of grass on the sides of the road. It was ever changing as the distance we crossed, quickly faded behind us. It was almost evening by the time we started to slow down and left behind the merchants and the scenery changed drastically. The foliage moved to rock, dirt and passages. We slowed down even more and Chrom got off the horse handing me the reins. I knew how to spell the correct term in my head; look at me go. "Wha- why are you giving me these?"

"I want to see how you do."

"Do you have a death wish, sir?"

"The horse won't run off the cliff taking me with her even if you tried."

"Well, that's comforting."

"She's a smart horse, now all you need to do and go straight and turn at the turns. We are almost at Breakneck Pass so this is the perfect place to see what you got."

I looked back and realized everyone was behind us walking leading their horses through the pass except for the guy on the carriage and a few of the other guards that were constantly moving about for any suspicious people. They were starting to line up single file and I turned to the front to realize it was getting really narrow. "Is this really a good idea to do this right here?"

"There are probably better places, but it is safer here than over there."

I took a breath as he let go of the horse's reins all together. I went to wrap the leather reins around my hands when I stopped and held it like he had when he was riding. My grip was somewhat tight, but I kept the reins lose enough not to be tugging at the horse. Why I didn't wrap the leather around my hands for dear life? The only answer I had was that I had an idea on what not to do and a bit of common sense that I didn't want to be dragged by the horse if I slipped. Other than that, my memory was out of the simple task of helping me out.

"I'm impressed, thought you were going to wrap the reins around your hands."

"Well, I'm not going to lie, I almost did that. But then I remembered how you were holding them and it wasn't like that."

He smiled slightly as I pulled on the left and the horse turned in that direction. We went on like that for another twenty minutes with ease as he told me about the different speeds a horse could go such as galloping and cantering and how horses need to be treated with respect. Then he told me how much they ate.

"Doesn't that get, I don't know, expensive?" I questioned him.

"Uh, I suppose a bit. I don't think it's that much for hay, it's not like grass is disappearing. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I guess I just figured it was expensive to have a horse. My mind must be set on a different set of currency on what is expensive and what isn't. I must have thought hay was really expensive."

"Well it's a necessity, you can't hike up the prices when everyone needs it."

"Well, you could, but then a riot would just begin from the people that couldn't afford it."

"Exactly, and that's not how countries are supposed to run by hiking up resources so only the elite can afford them. That's like making a crap, cheap food and then making all the proper food expensive so all the unfortunate people only eat the crap food and die faster before the fortunate. Everyone has their part to a country whether it's working a shop, tilling the farms, or even giving advisory to a leader. When someone needs help, we and the shepherds try our best to give them what they need to get back on their feet. Admittedly it's not a perfect system as people still need to steal to get what they need and some people just like doing horrible things to good people."

"At least it's a start."

"A start to a whole mess that happened before Emmeryn came to the throne." Chrom answered bitterly. "Nothing is perfect, but at least something is being done and once this whole mess is over, we can really focusing on making sure everyone has what they need."

I smiled. "You are really kind to be thinking like that being a prince and having everything you need brought to you. It's nice to see that this country doesn't have naïve rulers. Or selfish ones for that matter."

"Well I wouldn't go that far."

"I could put into blunt terms then, you are a self-sacrificing person with the selfish need to constantly help anyone you can." I clarified and got a priceless expression from him. "Did I hit the head of the nail?"

"Never have I heard it said that way before."

"Just ask if you want rendition of something else." I smirked.

"Pull a bit on the reins," Chrom suddenly said and I did. "We are going to stop for a few moments before heading through."

"Just in case buddies want to jump us?"

"Exactly, last thing we want is some crazy guys jumping on top of someone and sending all of us to a ravine grave. If there is anyone here, they should be able to see us from here and make them come a little earlier. Hopefully though, we are just doing this to entertain some bugs and the random rabbit."

I nodded as Robin appeared next to us leaving the horse he had behind. I followed suit and a guard took the horse, probably for the best that the horses weren't used going through the pass. It was strange platform in front of us that was only five horses side by side wide at its smallest and ten horses side by side at its widest. "Well this looks comforting."

A green clocked man with a funny hat walked passed us to the front and started to look around. Lissa suddenly appeared out of nowhere almost making me jump out of my boots.

"Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!"

I gave her a look as I thought she was in the carriage the entire time, but then I figured she was also the healer of the group and had to be out with the shepherds when they started to mobilize. I looked up and realize the sun was almost gone from the ravine leaving the simple plateau all lit up in orange. I sighed, talking to Chrom was not healthy when I was trying to be observant.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll!" the blue haired male replied cheery.

"Yes, so healthy." I muttered under my breath. I felt bad because I wasn't suffering with them as I was being taught how to ride a horse and that requires being on one. But other than that, he seemed pretty happy.

"How are you holding up Robin?"

I turned to the white haired male.

"My legs feel like pudding… your endurance astounds me Chrom."

"Heh, shall I carry you?"

"You can carry me!" Lissa said excitedly. "No seriously, I would really be okay with you carrying me."

I laughed slightly, but my attention was brought to the clocked guy suddenly making an hmmm noise.

Fredrick came up from behind him. "Is something troubling you, Hierarch? You keeping staring up at the peaks."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous, I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times these!"

I narrowed my eyes, why did I not like what was up with him. Something was nagging at the back of my mind and I tried thinking on it lightly, but a ping rang with the warning bells of 'don't bother'.

"Chrom, who is that?" Robin asked.

"The Hierarch? He's been a fried of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early of her rule. Why do you ask?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels…" Robin started but didn't seem to have what it was he was going to say. It must have been the same priest guy that Chrom was talking about earlier. Robin must have missed out on that conversation when he was strategizing.

I nagged at the ping a little more, but the answer came to me without its help as I figured out what all the signs were pointing to. "Ya, that's it. He's lying." I finally stated what it was. Nobody got to say anything as two men with axes come from the peaks and landed in front of us.

"Gah hahah! Time to die princey!"

"Plegian soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here?" Chrom asked in disgust. "Everyone prepare for battle!"

"I have a fancy suspicion who." I said to him as the Hierarch stepped towards the men. Chrom sent me a look of slight worry before turning back to the priest.

A guy riding a dragon appeared on the other side of the pass. Where the hell did he find himself a dragon? The man smirked. "Ahhhhhhhh… smell that men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!"

"What's a bad poet doing on the battlefield?" I asked myself as the others were concentrating on the Hierarch as he met the opposing troops. "Oh this should go over well."

"Hold sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about." The Hierarch called out. "Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?"

"I have orders to protect a man, true… but I see no man here! Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign." The man on the dragon- no wyvern, it was definitely a wyvern as I looked at it better, called back with a grin. "And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"

"Well, you… I mean, perhaps… you let them go free?"

I facepalmed at the terrible effort. Running would probably be best at that point.

"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk, bawk! We've a whole barnyard on our midst!"

The Plegian soldiers started laughing and more of them appeared over the peak. I swallowed. How many were there?

"Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" the hierarch screamed as he started to run back towards us. The two men that were closest ran after him and hacked him diagonally upwards sending blood in that same direction. Some of the drops hit my face and I touched it. The crimson red liquid sat on my fingers and reflected my face above it. He just killed someone, a dick, but still someone. My eyes widened in horror as I flicked the blood off my hand and wiped the blood off my face with my glove. I took a step back. What the hell did I really talk myself into?!

The wyvern man laughed again. "Right! Now for the main event. By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital! Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wrench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**New author's update: from a suggestion from a friend, I decided that it would be a good idea to write full length chapters (~5000-8000 words) and split them up into smaller chapters ~2000-3000 words each. So for my readers that enjoy long sessions, you get 2-5 chapters to read and for my readers that read slower or enjoy shorter chapters they exist now. If you read my other stories, you'll notice that for the new LOZ book coming soon that it will be down like that as well. I haven't decided when I will transition that way for Yu-Gi-Oh! But it will be done also… and when I do the rewrites for them as well I probably will start it up with that and have parts so the chapter names stay the same. Anyway, this author's note will be on all the chapters up to and including chapter 11. (yes, this four chapter thing turned into 11 chapters.) I also did some serious rereading and corrected any mistakes such as cane instead of came and what not. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_

 _ **Any author's notes at the end of the first four chapters will appear in chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 if they exist respectively. There won't be any other ending author notes for chapters 5-11. Thanks.**_

 **Chapter 6**

"Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column." Chrom ordered a pink haired girl who was suddenly there. How did these people just appear? How could they be so calm? "We'll fend off these blackguards."

"What about her, sir?" Phila asked as she hinted at me.

My eyes were still hide as he looked down at me and back to her. "Take her with you. Mychaila, don't do anything reckless. These people are not going to care if you look like a child. Do you understand?"

I nodded slightly violently before looked at the group of shepherds that had assembled up front, ready to go. If there was something I could say or do I would, but I really didn't know anything about being on a battlefield as of yet. This wasn't practice time either. I went with Phila and we met up with Emmeryn as she got out of the carriage. We went a little bit back and hid, sort of, behind a rock wall.

"Are you alright?" Emmeryn asked me.

"I- I don't know." I answered, I tried putting what was what on what I walked into. "He just killed that man and I don't really know how to handle it."

She nodded. "I'm not a fan of life taking either, but I guess some things can't be dealt with any other way."

"Chrom's a fighter while you're a peacekeeper." I concluded, panic was leaving as logical sense walked in. I focused on what the wyvern man was yelling about. "Why does he want whatever this Fire Emblem is?"

"Because King Gangrel wants it for some bloody reason." Phila answered.

"A family treasure." Emmeryn continued. "It's supposed to save the world at its greatest need."

"Well that sounds like a bundle of joy if this man is exactly how I'm picturing." I looked away from the battle and turned to her. Something like this had accrued in history somewhere. "Don't ever allow that man or anyone else other than your family to have it. If that it's true purpose, Gangrel might just want to nuke this whole damn place with whatever the Emblem is supposed to stop."

"Nuke?" Phila asked.

I sighed, I was getting real tired of explaining my language to people. "Poof, blow up, extinguish life, or destroy everything in its range between buildings, people, and the land. Pick your definition either way, not fun."

"No, it does not seem fun. I'll keep nuke in mind."

"I never intend to hand it over." Emmeryn told me going back to the original conversation. "But I don't want any more blood spilt over it either."

"Pray to whatever god you choose that people will stop fighting over it. That's the only thing I can think of besides removing the guy running the other party."

"He is king and full of resources to be able to send this many men here in a day's time."

"Well, dragons would kind of help." I started. It also explained why Robin wasn't too concerned about dealing with the edges. Sumia had a freaking winged horse, a pegasus! Warning bells started go off as I focused in on the dragons and the pegasus. They shouldn't be real. But here they were, why I was thinking that they weren't real when clearly they were there right in front of me. I winced as a wyvern was killed. I teared up slightly.

"You're crying, are you alright?" Phila asked.

"I, uh," I wiped away the tears. "I guess that I'm both happy that dragons exist and really upset that they are being killed."

"Wyverns are bonded by their riders, they can't live without their human and will starve themselves to death. The shepherds are putting them out of its misery by killing both of them."

"Poor creatures,"

"You don't make any sense by going from frightened to curious philosophical logic and now you are crying over some dragons."

"I want a dragon."

"Oh for the love of- I really don't think that would be a good idea for a girl in your state of mind."

I pouted and Emmeryn just smiled with amusement. Something caught my eye as it reflected the sun's rays. I reacted with a screech as I grabbed it and threw it away. It turned out to be a sword's handle and I somehow disarmed it from its owner in my spaz attack from the opposing team. Shock disappeared from his face as he reached for a secondary weapon.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on ladies?!" I hissed as I punched him under his jaw.

He fell down. Turned out the gloves worked well as it didn't hurt me a single bit. Phila stabbed him in the chest and removed her sword once he stopped moving. She looked at me in disbelief. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what? He scared me so I threw the shiny object away; he should have held it a little tighter."

She wanted to object, but it seemed liked there wasn't anything to object to. I was being a hundred percent honest and people just do shit when something comes at them. I scream and attack. She picked up the sword I threw and handed it to me. "Use this to protect yourself."

"But it's almost as tall as I am." I answered as I turned the sword downwards and looked at it. "Correction it's as tall as I am."

"It's not heavy, but you knew that since you threw it. It's better than nothing." She added on as she looked up and down the sword.

I gave her the 'seriously' look and sighed.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Nope," I told her. "But what's hard to understand about swish-swish-stab? It's a fucking sword dude, it's not a fighter jet."

"A what?"

"Never mind," I replied as I saw some guys that were on our team coming towards us. "Someone sent us gifts." A giant demon rabbit with Kellam, Stahl and Fredrick with Sumia all came to the assault. "Robin just has everything under control doesn't he?"

"Yes, it's actually quite remarkable how he does it." Phila answered as two goons slipped through them. She looked straight at me. "Take care of the one on the right."

She rushed by me towards the one on the left before I could even argue. I looked at my guy. "Ya, sure, leave the giant fucking bloke to me." I grumbled as I somewhat jogged over to him, sword, the same height as me, in hand. He stood there and looked down at me with a grin on his face. "Hi…"

"What's a girl like you doin' out here."

"To make you ask questions." He gave me a look of confusion. "No, seriously turn around now and you can go without injury."

"Keep talking like that and I might have to just keep you alive a little longer to hear you say such things without a tongue."

"Why would you keep me alive to begin with?"

The face appeared again. "Younger types are my favorite and after this, I'm sure that the king won't mind me having my fill with you."

"EW! God! You didn't need to spell it out!" I gagged, I didn't want to know what he wanted. I was so innocent. "Like really, you're old enough to be my grandfather."

"Get over here!" He growled. He was obviously sensitive about his age.

I swiped my sword at him and he snapped the blade in half with his own two handed sword. "Uh-oh, is it broken? At least you tried."

"Actually, you fixed it." I countered his mocking as ideas came to mind. I ran up to him and stabbed his knee before rolling underneath him. He howled as he fell to the side only to start getting up again. "I don't think so," I growled as I kicked him right on the edge of his jaw knocking him unconscious. Phila came over and finished him off.

She looked at my now two and a half foot sword to the broken piece on the ground and back to the piece in my hand. "It's broken."

"Correction, it's fixed." I said looking at it.

"No, clearly it's in two pieces."

"Well ya, but it was broken before, now it's fixed." I replied before noticing someone creeping in the reflection of the blade.

I looked up and saw an enemy member making his way quickly to the Exalt from the cliff. I went to turn to Phila, but she was ready busy with another guy. I started towards the Exalt, but I stopped. He would get to her before I or anyone else would make it there. I looked around and found a dead man with a bow and a quiver full of arrows not far from me. I grabbed it quickly and attempted to set it up, but it seemed wrong as I looked over at how Virion was holding it dealing with several men with Sully. I switched hands and stuck the bow in my right hand and set the arrow in and pulled with the left arm as far as I could go without the feeling of breaking it. If that was possible. "Please don't hit Emmeryn, please don't hit Emmeryn." I repeated as I aimed for the guy's head for a head shot, but my fingers wouldn't let go. I tried a second time, but they wouldn't let the arrow fly. I changed my aim to the guy's leg and my fingers let it loose. It flew and the guy fell down from the cliff and in front of the Exalt. "Shit!"

The man broke the arrow out of his leg exactly where I aimed and stood up again. I went to move after the man, but a shadow appeared over my crouched body. I looked up to see a man with a long sword in his hand and dagger about the size of my broken sword attached to his belt. He went to attack, I spun my leg spun out and hit his, tripping him. He fell over dropping his sword. I quickly grabbed it and stabbed it into his shoulder and into the ground underneath it. He yelled and I grabbed the dagger. "Sorry, but I need this. I hope you don't mind…"

"Gah! Bitch! Just, ah dammit!" he shouted as I left.

I ran at Emmeryn and shouted, "Heads up!"

The silent assassin turned just as I climbed on top of him and I stabbed him into both shoulders with my two blades. He yelled as he tried to grab me, but I leaned over his head and rolled off stabbing his knees. I landed hard on my back on the ground with the air leaving my lungs. I was stunned for a second. I twisted around and knocked him off his feet with the same leg dance move thing I did earlier before he could gank me. The man got up just as I got up and tried to hit with a punch. I slipped to the side and grabbed his arm before using his velocity to flip him over my shoulder. He landed hard on the ground.

I took a breather figuring out how the hell I was doing all these avoiding tactics. "Do you mind not attacking or getting back up? That… that would be great."

"Go to hell." The assassin huffed out, but didn't seem like he wanted to move just yet.

"That sounds like a pleasant place, will I see you there if I visit?"

He got back up only to have electricity run through him and he dropped dead. I turned around to see Robin and Chrom running with Robin closing his book.

"I had it." I commented as they arrived.

"Physically, maybe." Robin stated as he walked over to the assassin and lifted the guy's sleeve to reveal a mini crossbow. "But, I don't think that would have gone well."

"Probably not…"

"What's with the broken sword?" Chrom asked.

"That's what I asked." Phila added magically appearing out of nowhere, again.

"That dead man fixed it." I repeated and pointed to the guy Phila finished off before. "It was too long for me to use."

"Alright… so you can duel wield, that's impressive." Chrom changed the subject rubbing the top of my head. "And that last move was some sort of move I won't event attempt to get an idea from. What was it?"

"Which one?"

"The spinning one, first."

I thought about it for a second and the answer came to me like candy. "Break dancing."

Chrom and Robin looked at each other with faces I couldn't describe with words. It was wonderful to see.

"And the second, the flip one."

"I really don't know, but all I did was use his force and redirected it. Physics, I think."

The two faces continued and if I wasn't out of breath I probably would have been on the ground crying from laughter.

"I do have one question before I give my thanks," Emmeryn said suddenly grabbing everyone's attention. "When you aimed for the assassin. You changed your aim for his leg. Why?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you were watching me." I said somewhat embarrassed.

"She- you… you can use a bow?!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Remember that thing about surprises? Well surprise on the opening debut." I replied to him, I didn't know how I did any of the things I had done today or where I had learned them, but I could answer the Exalt's question. "And I'm probably not that good, he was hard to miss from so close. So I did try for a headshot, but I couldn't bring myself to take his life, so I changed to his leg. I had succeed in knocking out two guys and pinned another with a sword, but I just couldn't do the final blow. I don't know why and I apologize for that."

"You don't need to explain yourself, you did enough damaged to show you are more than capable at taking care of yourself without having to kill anyone. That in my opinion is dangerous," Chrom stated. "But also respectable."

I smiled slightly. I still felt like I did a half fast job though.

"There is no shame in not being able to kill someone, Mychaila." Emmeryn told me. "You value life more than your own and that says something about you."

"It's not going to help anyone if that is the reason why someone else gets killed." I answered her. "If I couldn't get out of that brutes attack, you would have been assassinated."

"But I didn't because you got here to stop it."

"That's true, but he didn't exist in my view until you shot him down. You saw him when no one else had." Robin admitted. "If it wasn't for you, my mistake would have cost us our leader."

"Your Grace! My Prince! Run! As far and as fast as you can!" someone said suddenly. I looked over and saw a red headed girl on a pegasus. She looked like she had been through hell in my opinion. "More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!"

"They're persistent, aren't they?" I said to myself in amazement.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here? …tell me that the border remains secure!" Phila shouted in demand as the girl was still quite a ways away.

"That I could, milady. But it would be false… Gangrel himself led his might against us!" The pegasus rider answered finally landing in front of Phila. "The end was upon us. Why my knight-sisters begged me to fly and warn the exalt… I should have stayed… I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear their screams…"

My eyes widened. What kind of person brings an army to a border patrol and slaughters everyone. That's just overkill. I looked up at the grimness on her face. She was very lucky that they didn't send someone to kill her too. I wouldn't know how well I would be able to sleep at night if I could hear the screams of my newly found friends as I left them behind. Probably not very well as I wasn't sleeping that well to begin with.

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak… their legacy deserves better."

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They know that." Phila told her before looking at me with a readable message of 'not killing someone is also courageous'. I looked over to the cliff side. "Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"Captain Phila, I… how can I go on like this?" Cordelia asked. "They were my… my family…" She stated crying a bit. "Gods… oh, gods…"

I tried my best to hold myself together. I was apparently really good at feeling other people's emotions. I felt like I suddenly invaded her space.

"Damn these monsters!" Chrom shouted suddenly drawing my attention to him. I was glad he shouted, I was starting to tear up.

There was silence for a split moment before Emmeryn spoke. "I must return to the capital."

"Your Grace, I cannot advise-"Phila started but the Exalt continued.

"I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light… the people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die." Emmeryn pulled something from her cloak and held out a metal shield like object. "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom asked, he didn't sound all that sure.

"Take it to Ferox – to safety."

"And leave you? No, Emm."

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power." She argued. "But too much blood has been spilt over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

I clenched my jaw at the tone in her voice only to flinch under Chrom's rage. "Em, come on, you can't… Don't talk like that! You say that like you're ready to give up."

"I'm not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving what I can."

"Em, please! This is madness!"

"Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" Lissa suddenly said as the Exalt started to walk away.

She stopped and turned back to Lissa. "Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it."

"This isn't fair! It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you too!"

Emmeryn smiled as Lissa started crying. "Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye."

Phila bowed. "Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."

"Very well, Phila. Thank you."

"I will keep the prince and princess safe, your Grace. You have my word." Fredrick told her.

"I know you will, Fredrick. Thank you."

"It is my honor."

"Cordelia." Phila said drawing my attention to the girl. "You will stay with Chrom."

"But captain-"

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

"…May they give me strength. As you command captain. I will pray for your safety."

"Come Phila, we must go." Emmeryn told her.

"No!" Chrom shouted. "You don't have to go! This is absurd!"

"Chrom, you don't-"

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone!" He reasoned. "Ylisse needs you, WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

"…" Emmeryn laughed slightly. "I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek… you cannot see who it is for. I have to go… I'm sorry. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

"This is a terrible plan."

"The blood of the first Exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa."

"Emm… Emm?! Ah…" Chrom called but she was already walking away.

I looked between him and the small party going back to the capital. "I'll go too," I said turning back to him.

"You-"

"I'll make sure no one is walking to their own graves. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep her safe."

"That also sounds like a bad idea."

"When isn't fighting a bad idea?" I remarked with a cheeky smile. "Good luck."

"You're the one who's going to need it."

I shrugged before running away to catch up for a ride back to Ylisstol. I dropped the bloody weapons on the ground and wiped my hands on my coat, thankfully it was black. Whatever was ahead, I wasn't sure if I knew a hundred percent on what I signed up for, but I wasn't going to run away from my word. That was the only thing that was going to define who I was and figure out what kind of person I truly would be.


	7. Chapter 7

_**New author's update: from a suggestion from a friend, I decided that it would be a good idea to write full length chapters (~5000-8000 words) and split them up into smaller chapters ~2000-3000 words each. So for my readers that enjoy long sessions, you get 2-5 chapters to read and for my readers that read slower or enjoy shorter chapters they exist now. If you read my other stories, you'll notice that for the new LOZ book coming soon that it will be down like that as well. I haven't decided when I will transition that way for Yu-Gi-Oh! But it will be done also… and when I do the rewrites for them as well I probably will start it up with that and have parts so the chapter names stay the same. Anyway, this author's note will be on all the chapters up to and including chapter 11. (yes, this four chapter thing turned into 11 chapters.) I also did some serious rereading and corrected any mistakes such as cane instead of came and what not. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_

 _ **Any author's notes at the end of the first four chapters will appear in chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 if they exist respectively. There won't be any other ending author notes for chapters 5-11. Thanks.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

I managed to catch up just as Emmeryn was preparing to get in the carriage.

"What are you doing here?" Emmeryn asked; she seemed generally shocked to see me."

"No one gave me orders, so I made my own." I answered. "I'm going to protect you in place of Chrom and Lissa."

"The pegasus-knights are capable of keeping her safe." Phila argued.

The Exalt put up her hand. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"It's going to be a surprise for everyone." I replied.

"What did you have in mind?" Phila asked.

I shrugged, I literally had no information to go on about Plegia or how fast they could move to the capital. "Like I told Chrom yesterday: No idea, that's why I said it will be a surprise for everyone. It turned out well today as I found out I'm good at a couple of things. Though I can firmly say not great as it's not hard to stab, anyway the point is. I'm betting whatever else I learn about myself will only support the cause."

"Having such an unexpected variable is risky, like a double-edged sword."

"Try a double-edged sword with blades on its handle." I smiled cheekily. "Now, what are we waiting for? There are places to go and people to protect or shoo off, depending on what they want."

"Should it not be who they are not what they want?" Emmeryn asked like it was a life or death question. I almost buckled under my own logic at its weight.

"A person might sell you out again from Ylisse or someone from Plegia would want a peaceful life. Just because they are from some place doesn't mean they want the same things as their leaders."

"You have an interesting perception, Mychaila. I thank you for coming with us back to Ylisstol." Emmeryn said before she got in. "Ride with me?"

"Seriously?"

"Of course, besides, I do not think you are ready for a flight on a pegasus. Your hands are shaking with a rush."

I looked down and noticed that they were in fact shaking. I held them together to make them stop as I got in. "So they are. Thank you for allowing me to come, I thought for sure you would say no."

"I do not think you would have listened if I ordered you to."

"Probably not." I smiled with a slight bow in my seated position. "I would have come up with a plan b, but one way or another, I would have come anyway. Someone needs to add a bit of mystery to the party."

She laughed a bit and I made note that I got 'making people feel better' was something I was great at, not just good. After attempting to make conversation, I became on a first name bases with Emmeryn as I kept switching between: Exalt, your Grace, and your highness. I apparently sounded a bit like a child trying to address their idol.

"So, why does this Gangrel guy want this place off the map? The people seem nice here."

"It is not so much of the people and more so the past events." Emmeryn answered sadly.

"So, he's a whiny girl that can't let it go."

"Something like that." Emmeryn frowned. "My father was the one who actually started the war between our two countries all those years ago. People on both sides of the border suffered greatly between death and famine and the war ended shortly after. I understand why Gangrel would have sour feelings towards this country."

"You came to power really young, meaning that the war ended, like years and years ago. Not that you are old or anything…"

"I know, and it did, about ten years now."

"Who ended it?"

"I did when my father died."

"Well than this Gangrel just has his head up his ass." I hissed. "Sorry for my language, but he is acting like a child. He should be grateful that you ended the war. He is also blind to realize how the war affected the other side of the fence, unless he does realize it and he's just using this excuse for the sake of killing. People have used less for greater evils."

"I don't know…" Emmeryn stated, she didn't seem all that comfortable about throwing the blame around. "I just hope this ends before any more lives are taken."

"I doubt it from what I've seen. But I wish you luck, Emmeryn, on whatever pacifist plan you have."

She nodded and I looked out the window to notice we were already back in the capital. We arrived in front of the castle very late into the night and I sighed realizing I was ready for bed. We got out and people started to fuss over Emmeryn and I slipped out of the crowd. I started to head inside when the memories of my nightmares came back. On that note, I decided I wasn't really all that tired yet. It was probably better for me to stick around until everyone was inside safe before I headed to my room.

Unfortunately, Emmeryn was a bit too kind. "Mychaila, you should head back to your room. I'll send someone to bring you something to eat."

I faked a smile back at her and nodded to hide any dreadful feelings I had for hitting the pillow.

"Thank you for today."

"Anytime." I answered her and a guard walked up beside me from his descent down the stairs.

"Ready to head to your room?" He asked and I shrugged. At least I wasn't going to get lost; that would suck. I walked with him up the stairs, no death attempts came for me as we reached the top without problems. "There is a bowl of water and clean clothing waiting in your room for you."

How'd anyone know I was even coming back? "Awesome."

The guard looked down at me before clearing his throat. "Many of the castle residents have heard about your performance at Breakneck Pass."

"That was fast. We just got here."

"The pegasus knights are quick to pass along information."

"Then I hope it will only stay with friends."

"Hopefully," The guard laughed. "But that never happens to be the case."

"Can't hurt to have a little faith anyway." I told him. "Will Emmeryn be alright?"

"Her Grace will be in her chambers for the night guarded by the Queen's Guard and a couple dozen soldiers. We don't know when the mad king will strike, but we have all the men prepared in case."

"A night's rest would be nice, but when is war kind when you want it to be?"

"Ha-ha! Truer words have never been spoken." The guard agreed as we reached the door to my room. "We are here miss. I will be guarding your chambers for the night along with a few others along the halls."

"Thank you, sir." I thanked him as I went in and shut the door behind me. I took a deep breath before heading to the bathroom to wash my face and hands. Today, I had learned a lot from Chrom about horses and riding them. I also learned a lot about myself in the midst of battle. Though I couldn't kill, I could set them up for someone else to finish them off or spoil a lot of people's days, but knocking them out of the game. Game? This wasn't a game; what the hell brain? Suddenly a scream came from outside my room making me think for a split second it was in my head. I put the cloth down and went to the door. I opened the door to hear armor clatter to the ground from down the hall. My heart somewhat raced, why couldn't it be in my head? "What's going on?"

"They're here." He whispered as he turned to me slightly. "Stay in your room, keep quiet and hide."

"Wait, you're just…" I started, but he was already taking off towards where the noises were coming from. "Dammit… when Cordelia said they were half a day's march. She wasn't kidding."

I closed the door and locked it. I looked around the room. There was no way I was going to be able to stay there. There was no real places to hide that they wouldn't check if they were looking hard enough. Hopefully they hadn't heard about me. But it was nothing compared to if they knew anything about me. There was still the off chance that someone in Plegia had something to do with my memories being locked away. I moved away from the door. I didn't have any weapons; I left the borrowed ones back at the pass. The guys that were here were being led by a mad man so the off chance that I could talk my way of not being killed to perhaps help get Emmeryn out of here was a little less than zero. The only things I had at my disposal were the things I had in the room which wasn't much. There was the curtain covering the window, the bed, the bedding, two side tables, a metal vase with some flowers in it, and a lit fire place with some logs sticking out of it.

I turned back to the door with the logs in mind and a sadistic idea came to me. It was time to use that creativity to some use. I grabbed one of the side tables and placed it in front of the door. I kept the vase on it and toss the flowers to the window ledge and adjusted the vase underneath the fancy, metal door handle. More violent noises came from the hall closer to the door. I hurried to the fire place and grabbed several of the smaller logs out of it. I stuck the non-fiery ends into the vase. The fire from the logs covered the door handle and it became red hot quickly from the heat. I nodded to myself in satisfaction. If they wanted to come in, they were going to have to try and open the scorching door handle that was locked. Since that wasn't going to hold, I went into part two of Plan Survival. I went over to the window and got onto the window ledge. I pulled down the curtain and avoided looking at the noises coming from outside. The long, wooden rod fell to the ground loudly and I winced. I meant to catch it, but I was in my head, distracted. I quickly slipped off the curtain and set the pole aside. That was going to be useful in a moment. I grabbed the blanket off the bed and climbed carefully onto the side table that had the make shift blowtorch. I shoved the top part of the blanket in between the door and the frame. I got down just as carefully holding the blanket up so it wouldn't catch on fire and stuck the pole underneath the bottom end carefully not to pull out the blanket from the door. If it worked; when they kicked in the door the blanket would fall on them. They would be distracted and blind for a few minutes and just maybe the vase of fire would set it on fire. That would easily be enough time to leave and for me to find Emmeryn.

I sighed as I thought about it not possibly working. I went into the bathroom to see if there was anything for me to use as a backup plan. The bowl with the now bloody water sat there with the cleaning products I had used that morning. I looked at the floor and back to the combination. There wasn't much water to make it a slippery mess, but with the soap and conditioner mixed together, the floor could be an ice rink.

Like algae on rocks… get a move on kid, no need to describe the idea to yourself like someone cared to know. There's only you viewing your thoughts.

I grabbed the bottles and opened them as I moved into the other room. I dumped the contents in as much space as I could cover onto the floor and put the bottles back into the bathroom before grabbing the bowl and splashed it onto the floor to cover more space where the two bottles may have missed. With the incident on the stairs earlier I was pretty sure I could handle a slippery floor. I went back to the bed carefully and made a mini sac with the bed sheet that could go over my shoulder. I went to the bathroom and grabbed the jar of tooth powder and stuck it in the bag. It would be a good close up weapon and if it broke, ten times better, but it was for a last resort as I wouldn't be able to carry it afterwards. I grabbed the curtain in the bathroom and pulled it down. The six foot wooden rod came with it and I took off the curtain and stuck it in my bag. It might come in handy, but what I wanted was the rod to use it as a staff. Someone shrieked from the door and incomprehensive cursing came from it. I rushed to the side of the door out of its slamming range skating across the floor. It was most definitely a good slip trap. I hoped the peeps on the other side didn't have the same skills to avoid falling over. The door was kicked in scaring me and they ran in just as the blanket came down on them. They slipped and fumbled against each other as the blanket and the soap mess caught fire. I left without a word leaving the screaming and panicking men behind. That went over way better than I had anticipated.


	8. Chapter 8

_**New author's update: from a suggestion from a friend, I decided that it would be a good idea to write full length chapters (~5000-8000 words) and split them up into smaller chapters ~2000-3000 words each. So for my readers that enjoy long sessions, you get 2-5 chapters to read and for my readers that read slower or enjoy shorter chapters they exist now. If you read my other stories, you'll notice that for the new LOZ book coming soon that it will be down like that as well. I haven't decided when I will transition that way for Yu-Gi-Oh! But it will be done also… and when I do the rewrites for them as well I probably will start it up with that and have parts so the chapter names stay the same. Anyway, this author's note will be on all the chapters up to and including chapter 11. (yes, this four chapter thing turned into 11 chapters.) I also did some serious rereading and corrected any mistakes such as cane instead of came and what not. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_

 _ **Any author's notes at the end of the first four chapters will appear in chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 if they exist respectively. There won't be any other ending author notes for chapters 5-11. Thanks.**_

 **Chapter 8**

I ran silently along the dark walls of the halls as people fought within them. Every so often I would smash someone in the back of the skull when they got too close so I wouldn't be discovered. It seemed wrong to be able to sneak around like I had, but I did it anyway. There was no way I was going to do well against this many people without much back up if any came to aid me. I managed to get to the other side of the castle when I came across a blood bath of both sides slaying each other as the guards were blocking a room. One of the sides had locked doors while the other was opened and it was being guarded by an army that was slowly shrinking. It wasn't going to last. I took a breather as I tried to figure out a strategy to not get caught when I realized that I had been doing fine just walking along the walls. There was a dark patch by the guards that were very busily fighting against Plegia forces. I quickly went along the wall and crossed to the far wall barely missing a blade that slammed against a wall. I ducked under it and continued. If the guards were guarding treasure instead of Emmeryn, I was going to be pissed. I hadn't found anything that could remotely be where Emmeryn or a large amount of guards except for the room I was reaching slowly and carefully. But perhaps that was the idea, in that case I would just ask if she was already gone. I dodged an axe and slid across the polished marble into the room and hit the wall on the far side next to the locked door. I rubbed my head as it collided with it.

"Ouch…" I muttered as I looked around the room to see Emmeryn looking at me with a bit of panic and concern.

"How'd you get in here?" she whispered.

"Missed my entrance, eh?" I whispered back with a small grin.

"No, just…"

"I snuck in." I answered getting up off the floor. "We need to find another place to hold up or escape. The army out there is dwindling."

"But…"

"They will either kill you or capture you to kill you later as an example. We did it your way, but it didn't turn out. Now the people are aware of the situation, I'm sure they won't mind if their leader has a different place of command if it keeps them safe."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but she nodded. I sighed in relief and turned to the locked door, unlocked it, and opened it slightly. I looked out and no one was looking in our direction. I looked back at her and nodded. We left the room to walk along the dark walls away from the fighting. Once it was completely quiet a clicking noise came to my ears.

We stopped and I turned to her. "What are you wearing?

"Heels…"

"Take them off; they'll hear us."

"But-"

"They can also double as weapons in an emergency so you aren't completely defenseless."

"How can heels be weapons?"

"The pointy part, stab someone in the throat or in the eyes. You know, the vital areas. Preferably the throat. Throat punches hurt, but I'm sure a heel will stop them for sure. Also, they can't scream. No screaming is good for both you and our escape."

She looked horrified, but took them off anyway. We made no sound as we walked down the hall towards the stables. Plegians came from the doorway and we slipped in behind the opposite wall. They ran passed. Once they were gone we gone started off as a slacker came from around the corner. Emmeryn without missing a beat, stabbed the guy in the neck before pulling it out and he dropped to the floor silently gargling on his own blood.

"I'm sorry," She apologized and I was wide eyed at her. To say I was flabbergasted was an understatement. Flabbergasted, what a word! Ya… that was a bit inappropriate for the timing. We left and got to the door when I saw a single guy coming from his shadow. I pushed Emmeryn into the room we were going passed and waited as the guy came. I grabbed him from behind and wrapped my arm underneath his chin and held tightly. I landed on the floor as he dropped to it and pulled him into the dark empty room. I held him until he stopped struggling, out cold.

She looked at me as I dropped him. "He'll live, he's just taking an unwanted nap."

She nodded and we went through the doorway to a different part of the castle. The same one Chrom took me through to get from the stables to the throne room. We kept going until the sounds of metal steps came from the direction we wanted to go. I turned to a room with the door and locked it only to see that the other doorway didn't have a door and looked out into the hallway that the noise was going to be walking.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with these rooms?"

"The doors were never fixed from the last raid." She answered.

I looked around as the metal steps came closer. There were a lot of them. I looked around the room to only find a couch in the entire room. "I would say help me move this couch to block the door, but that won't look suspicious at all. And there isn't another room nearby if I'm remembering this correctly. Shit… wait."

"Wait what?" she asked as I looked over my make shift pouch and pulled out the white curtain. "What are we going to do with that?"

"We can make it a makeshift sheet to cover the couch. It's a solid color so it should be easy to pull off as this room being renovated since the couch is the only thing in here. Lie down on the couch and I'll cover you."

The noise was closer and she frowned. "Where will you hide?"

"Under it; I should be able to see when the people are gone."

She nodded and she laid on the couch. I covered her with the sheet and made sure it didn't look like there was a person underneath it and that she was completely covered up. I slipped underneath the couch making sure to not make a noise with my staff and the jar in my makeshift pouch. The curtain covered almost to the floor and it was see through enough for me to see out, but not for them to see in. The first amount of noise walked by and about ten guys ran passed and left shouting orders to find the exalt. It was a little bit after that the men left that I almost got out when I heard a separate set of steps.

A man started to walk by with a funky crown and red hair and stopped in front of the room. "How hard is it to find a queen you fools?!" the man growled at them before someone from the group came up to him.

"Your Highness, the exalt is nowhere in the castle. She must have escaped."

"How could she have escaped when her guard is either dead or imprisoned? Ha-ha, she's more resourceful than what I thought. Come then, we've done enough damage to the castle. Perhaps the people in the city will know of her whereabouts."

That was dirty, but fair. It made sense that if she had escaped she might have asked for shelter or a horse. There was a creak above me and the curtain moved as feet touched the floor beside my head.

"Leave the people alone; I'm right here, King Gangrel."

I wanted to sigh hard, but I knew where she was coming from. The first mention of innocent people being hurt or killed and Emmeryn was out in the open. The man cackled.

"Shit," I hissed silently as I rolled out from underneath the couch, rod in hand, and stood slightly in front of her. "You heard her dickweed, she's right here no need to waste money and laugh."

The two men turned to me and the red head started laughing hysterically. "And here I thought _you_ came up with this little disguise and fooled us. Ha, but it was all done by a child. Practice thievery or assassination girl?"

"Last I checked, no…"

"Well if you hand over that woman behind you, I'm sure I would find a nice place for you in Plegia."

I turned to Emmeryn and lowered my voice. "Well that checks off Plegian forces for my happening." I turned back to the two men. "Nah,"

"Nah? What do you mean nah?"

"No, no thank you, pass, good bye, not taking the opportunity, absolument pas… sorry that was a different language."

The man started at me blankly. I apparently was too crazy for even the mad king, achievement unlocked. "What?"

"No, the answer is no and if you want Emmeryn, you'll have to go through me personally."

"You are spectacularly adorable, did you know that? It's a shame to have to let such a talent die." The man sighed before snapping his fingers. Metal came to my ears and I turned to the door that was locked.

"Help me push the couch against it. We only have a few seconds."

"You should-"

"This room isn't very big so only a few other people will be able to get in. One door way will be fine to be able to defend. Please help me so we don't have two doorways." I asked again. I didn't want to hear the 'you should leave for your safety' speech.

She nodded as Gangrel laughed and we pushed the couch against the door as someone came in from the opened door way. Emmeryn went to the back corner as I rushed at the guy and smashed his helmet. He lost his fighting stance and I smashed his throat with my rod. He dropped his spear and walked backwards gasping for air before collapsing in front of the king's feet.

The red haired man whistled with impressment as I picked up the spear. "Okay… well, I had fun. But I must get going. I have a country to run and Ylisseans to slaughter, so happy dying!"

"Bastard…"

"Oh!" the man said as he stopped his march and turned to Emmeryn. "If you survive, I'll see you back at my castle, I think we will have lots of fun."

Several people came in as much as they could fill without getting to close to me.

"God dammit." I hissed tossing the spear at Emmeryn. I didn't check to see if she caught it. I was too busy weighing out my options in front of me. "Just poke in their vital areas if one gets near you."

"Ah…" she started, but didn't seem to add anything to it.

I batted the three helmets in front of me and smashed my rod as hard as I could against their faces sending them back. It was going to be a long night. I went to dodge the blade of the next wave of two when I slipped from the soap that was still on my boot. An axe came down next to my head and into the marble floor. I shouted nothing coherent, almost like a battle cry, and knocked the two off their feet with my break dance move. I stepped on their throats as I smashed the next guy as he came in, in the eye, and he left just as quickly. The struggling stopped under my feet and I changed my stance, getting off of them. I did a split check to see that they were taking naps. I looked over at Emmeryn to see one guy had got through and they were leaving with blood dripping behind them. I looked back just in time to see a guy coming down with their sword and I blocked it with my pole. A crack came from the wood and I jerked up sending the sword into the air and into the guy behind them sending them back out the way they came in. I cracked the pole over my knee as the guy who lost his sword looked at me with uncertainty.

"I thank you for your services." I told him right before I punched him square in the jaw. He joined the pile and I stood on top of him to have a better height advantage against the next wave. I elbowed the next guy and he went backwards into the two guys behind him and I kicked them out to the best of my ability. They were going to be back. Suddenly, my attention was drawn as the locked door was busted opened tipping the couch onto the two guys that I had stood on as I moved, barely, out of the way. A behemoth of a man came through the door as the two guys the other guy I was dealing with fell onto came back with a vengence. I poked quickly at the two of them before they could swing their weapons and I panicked as the behemoth guy ignored me. "Emmeryn!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**New author's update: from a suggestion from a friend, I decided that it would be a good idea to write full length chapters (~5000-8000 words) and split them up into smaller chapters ~2000-3000 words each. So for my readers that enjoy long sessions, you get 2-5 chapters to read and for my readers that read slower or enjoy shorter chapters they exist now. If you read my other stories, you'll notice that for the new LOZ book coming soon that it will be down like that as well. I haven't decided when I will transition that way for Yu-Gi-Oh! But it will be done also… and when I do the rewrites for them as well I probably will start it up with that and have parts so the chapter names stay the same. Anyway, this author's note will be on all the chapters up to and including chapter 11. (yes, this four chapter thing turned into 11 chapters.) I also did some serious rereading and corrected any mistakes such as cane instead of came and what not. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_

 _ **Any author's notes at the end of the first four chapters will appear in chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 if they exist respectively. There won't be any other ending author notes for chapters 5-11. Thanks.**_

 **Chapter 9**

The broadsword of the behemoth almost hit its mark when a bright light came from its tip and the whole thing shattered in his hand. A ripple effect came from the point and around her. My hand felt hot as I looked at it and realized it was the same bright purple color that had rippled around her. Did I do that? I turned to the door with all the men that were trying to get in. I thought about a wall and a bright purple wall formed blocking the people who came at it. Their weapons shattered when they hit it. I flinched in pain as I grabbed my shirt where my heart was. Whatever it was, it was good as long as I could deal with the pain. Each hit in attempting to get through the wall sent a pulse through my chest and my head. The men that were in the room were still in shock and I decided to deal with them before they noticed. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to keep up the wall or Emmeryn's protecting bubble. At least it was breaking their weapons making them useless to deal with me. I stabbed into their dominate shoulders making the two of them drop their weapons and I stabbed their knees dropping them to the ground. I kneed the first guy as the other crawled out of the room. I turned to the behemoth, but he was already gone. I sighed, at least he was the type of guy who needed a weapon or he wouldn't fight even though all he had to do was sit to kill them. I continued that as the other guys came into the new open door and I kicked, stabbed, punched and poked as one by one they came in. Way easier to deal with than two or three at a time. At one point, there was a close call came and a purple sphere came from my hand and sent the guy flying out the door taking two with him. It was amazing, but it took a lot of energy. I really wasn't comfortable about doing that again any time soon. Eventually, there weren't any more of the men attacking. They were strayed about the floor or long gone probably crying and wishing they were dead because a little girl beat them up. I turned to Emmeryn wiping blood from my face. I winced slightly as I hit a cut on my face.

"I think… I think… we are good to go…" I said breathless as the wall I had made in the opened door way fell. A weight came off my chest.

"That was amazing. You took out fifteen of Gangrel's army."

I looked around at the few bodies that were there. "Only fifteen! I thought there was fifty."

"It might have been twenty, but the one guy you poked in the eye came back at least five times."

I sighed. "This is why not being able to kill purposely sucks. Now, let's go before more guys come… I don't think I'll be able to deal with another army today."

She put on her shoes as she nodded and we walked towards the stables. It was silent minus her shoes before she said something. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I panicked and now you have a force field." I answered her. The pain in my chest was gone, but it a minor pulse still danced in my head very softly, but it was hard to think straight nonetheless.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. My mind is all fuzzy and I can't think straight." I repeated out loud. Another thing I left out was that my vision was almost going from fine to slight disorientation. I wasn't attempting anything else until I figured out what it was unless I had to.

"It's not magic…" She pondered. "Hit me with the rod."

"I'm not hitting you."

"Alright, just touch me with it then."

I looked back at her and we stopped for a moment so I could touch her with one half of my broken rod. It didn't shatter as the blood on it touched her skin.

"That's interesting." I stated an idea came to mind. "Don't take this the wrong way, but think of me as an enemy for a moment as I throw a tiny pebble at you."

She nodded and I picked up a tiny rock off the floor and tossed it at her leg. It didn't go through as it shattered to dust.

"Ha! As I thought, you control what goes through. Anything unexpected and injuring will be blocked, but anything else you think isn't will be."

"That is… is… I don't know how to describe it."

"Emmeryn," I started seriously. "This thing is a shield and I swear I will hold it up whatever this thing is for as long as possible. I promised Chrom I would do everything in my power to keep you safe in his place and this is within my power. If that means a month, then so be it. This thing is a failsafe if something does happen so you won't be killed or tortured by those who wish to harm you."

"You shouldn't; I can tell it's draining you."

"So what?" I bluntly put out my answer. My speech from before was slightly cheesy and I felt embarrassed for putting it out that way. I changed my approach. "You have people that are in your care and that do care about you. You have a future planned for everyone, a future of peace. I'm not exactly all that important in the grand scheme of things. If I have to walk around with no strength or die for it then whatever." That was also cheesy as cheese, and that's pretty cheesy. I sighed. "Look, your family took me in a little more than twenty-four ago like I was a part of your family. Allow me to do what family does for each other and let me keep my promises to Chrom and you."

She looked ready to start crying as a smile was placed on her face. "Thank you, Mychaila."

"No, thank you." I answered as I turned back to the direction we were going. "Now all we need is a miracle and we should be good."

We started walking again and walked outside to the stables to find all the horses were slaughtered.

"Who would have thought that you would make it here?" The king with red hair asked as he came out of the shadows. A woman with a very slutty, black outfit stepped out beside him. "I'm actually a little surprised if not shocked."

"Surprise," I told him sarcastically. There went our miracle, wait, there never was one. "Now, how about you just move along. You go back across the border and no one has to get hurt." He started laughing like he was hearing things wrong. "A translation then, you do you and I'll do me and we won't do each other. Okay?" He was intimidating, especially next to that woman.

"Cocky little one aren't you." the woman responded slyly. There was a bit of charm to her voice that made her seem nice, but she was obviously the bitch of the school. "How about you stand down and come with us and no one dies?"

"What's with the recruiting? He asked already and the answer is still no. Stop asking, it's like being in a book or something."

She smirked as black flame danced on her fingers. She attacked with a sickly feel of magic that looked powerful. I responded instinctually in the way I really wasn't ready for yet. A sphere followed by a wall of the purple light. The sphere took out half the magic and the wall blocked the rest of it and I dropped the wall to save energy.

"What on… he he, oh now this is just precious."

"Aversa, what the hell was that?" Gangrel hollered.

"That, your Highness, is a little art form called aura control. Only aura users can use it." The woman answered with a sly grin. "I've never met one let alone killed one before. And I've killed lots of things."

"Aura users?" I repeated. The words felt fake on my tongue like some mythical thing that just shouldn't be used in real life. "Whatever, just get out of here. You can't do anything to harm Emmeryn."

The man laughed again. He flipped emotions like a coin in a coin toss. "Now _**that**_ is the best thing I've heard all day."

"It's true," Aversa said with a snarl. The king stopped laughing. "This child has created an aura shield around the Exalt. Any harm that would come to her would only be destroyed including poisons in food to venom from serpents."

"Kill the girl then." He growled.

"You could try." I told him adjusting my two halves of my rods as the memory, or research I should call it, on aura came to me. I felt slightly powerful, but at the same time completely astounded. The memories that came weren't from my own use from what I could tell, but from articles and bits and pieces of random information. "But then you would have to deal with a pure essence that had no body to slow it down, will power of sorts. Am I right, Aversa?"

"Unfortunately," Aversa hissed. I smirked; she obviously didn't like my tone or my response.

"Are you telling me, that this child, has just checkmated us?!" The mad king demanded.

"Just placed us in check, your Highness." The woman chuckled as more magic, a different color, danced on her fingers. I took a step back slightly. She was definitely scarier of the two. "She can't hold it up if she is almost dead and out of juice,"

The woman fired the attack and I jumped to the side out of the way. Hopefully with all this commotion, someone would come and help us out. It's not like there was an army waiting for them.

"Quick little kitten aren't you?" Gangrel commented as he raised a jagged sword and lightning came from the sky just missing my foot as I barely moved out of the way. My hair stood on end. "Well come on!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**New author's update: from a suggestion from a friend, I decided that it would be a good idea to write full length chapters (~5000-8000 words) and split them up into smaller chapters ~2000-3000 words each. So for my readers that enjoy long sessions, you get 2-5 chapters to read and for my readers that read slower or enjoy shorter chapters they exist now. If you read my other stories, you'll notice that for the new LOZ book coming soon that it will be down like that as well. I haven't decided when I will transition that way for Yu-Gi-Oh! But it will be done also… and when I do the rewrites for them as well I probably will start it up with that and have parts so the chapter names stay the same. Anyway, this author's note will be on all the chapters up to and including chapter 11. (yes, this four chapter thing turned into 11 chapters.) I also did some serious rereading and corrected any mistakes such as cane instead of came and what not. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_

 _ **Any author's notes at the end of the first four chapters will appear in chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 if they exist respectively. There won't be any other ending author notes for chapters 5-11. Thanks.**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

I looked between the two of them. They didn't have to come near me to attack while I needed to go close. Was it possible for me to go close and attack to get the upper hand? I looked over at Emmeryn. "I'll deal with these two scrubs, go find a way out of here."

Aversa attacked and I put up a wall barely in time. It sent me on my ass as the wall shattered. My nose started to bleed.

"Go!" I shouted at her.

She left with a slight hesitation and Gangrel started after her when I put up a dome blocking him from going farther.

"What?!"

"Nobody's leaving until I say so." I hissed. I was feeling a bit tired and ever so slightly hungry which was only making me pissed. I didn't want to be here, the dome was only a stall tactic until she got far enough away and it was draining me faster than a busted dam spills water. There wasn't a good way of getting away from these peeps was there? I rolled my shoulders, it didn't matter. I wasn't going to walk out of my promise to Chrom or Emmeryn now. "Now who's coming to the dance first?"

Gangrel laughed and charged at me. I slipped to the side as I blocked with one stick and whacked him in the side of the head with the other. Aversa sent an attack and I ducked just to charge the King of Plegia at his knees. He fell over me onto the ground.

"You bitch," he muttered as he swiped at me with the blade as I jumped backwards. "You think you can go against me?!"

I shrugged. I really wasn't thinking anything other than waste as much time as possible. I rolled to the side avoiding Aversa's attack again. Gangrel attacked with lightning and I avoided that as it hit the dome wall. I hissed, grabbing the sharp pain in my rib. It didn't hit me, but it felt like it had. It wasn't anything like the wall rebound.

A smirk of victory came across the mad king's face, "Well, look at that. You could put down the dome to save yourself the trouble."

"No one's leaving until I say so." I repeated and threw a quick aura sphere at Aversa's attack.

It hadn't been long enough yet. I ran up to Aversa and swung both pieces of the rod at her. Just as they were about to connect a pain went through my body and Aversa blasted me with magic. I was sent into the side of the dome and found it hard to breathe as I set myself on one knee. My vision was blurry and my head and chest pounded. I really wasn't built to take this much abuse.

"You managed to scratch my face." Aversa whined with a bit of sadistic narcissist tone to her voice. Gangrel grabbed me around my neck as I rolled out of Aversa's attack. How he managed that was the second thought behind how screwed I was. He rearranged his hold as he threw me against the wall and stepped to the side, still holding me high off the ground.

"You want to heal that up?" He suggested as I struggled against him trying to claw at his hand, but it wasn't much use as he seemed to ignore the scratches I was making. His grip tightened and I couldn't breathe. She grinned and black flames danced on her fingers again. She hit me with the attack. I screamed as Gangrel dropped me and my makeshift weapons left my hands. He let go just so he could hear me scream, fucking prick. He picked me up again just in time for me to see the tiny scratch on Aversa's face to heal.

She smiled. "That's better."

I pulled at my make shift bag and swung it into his face. He dropped me and the pieces of the bottle jingled in the sheet. Now all I needed to do was swing it around, right? Nah life didn't work that way. Maybe if I was an over powered villain or protagonist, but no, life didn't revolve around a single person; that would be horrifying. Someone just making the universe in their own according, making people do things, like get their butts handed to them without a fighting chance. Fuck life. All of that went through my head in a matter of milliseconds as Gangrel picked me up again by my jacket collar and ripped the sheet out of my hand leaving the broken glass and tooth powder to cover the ground below. I looked at him in panic wondering what the hell he was going to do with me before finding out as he tossed me like a rag doll into the dome. The wall held for a split second as I went through it and it shattered. It hurt to the point I couldn't actually scream almost like throat punching yourself. I grunted as I landed hard on the ground facedown. The ground was cold and grainy as they advanced. I started lifting myself, but I felt so heavy. My arms gave out and I collapsed. I sighed. At least that should have been enough time of Emmeryn to escape.

"Finally," Gangrel exclaimed as he wiped his face, blood continued to pool in different spots, mostly out of his nose. "Now that that's gone, Aversa, mind cleaning things up here while I get that leader of hers."

"Don't mind if I do." The woman replied slyly and Gangrel started off where Emmeryn had run off to. Aversa walked over and looked down at me. "Foolish girl; let me show you why you should've just handed over that wretched woman. Your weakness is what killed you today. Helping out a weak ruler is pathetic. The weak can never rule right."

I growled slightly in pain as I gathered the strength and spun out my leg knocking her to the ground. The woman fell and I pounced on top of her in rage and punched her with a left hook followed by a right. It felt amazing, but my rage wasn't satisfied. "Loyalty isn't weak and neither is Emmeryn! She probably has more wisdom than any of your rulers have ever had! That is stronger than strength!"

Aversa growled as she threw me off and lightning hit me sending me towards the entrance I had come from earlier. I coughed, that was a very uncomfortable experience I didn't want to part take in again.

"You know nothing child!" Gangrel shouted in rage as he walked back to us.

"I know everything that happened between the two countries and you're just using the history as an excuse to go on a mass genocide!" I huffed out as I used the stair to set myself up slightly. I wasn't going to have this conversation kissing the dirt. There wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to make it out alive with my mouth running, but maybe, just bloody maybe, there was still someone that was going to be able to help me if I ran it a little longer. Or just die faster, that would be nice too. Quick and somewhat painless seemed like the way to go; and doing something epic. But I was on the ground, so this was going to have to do. "All you are is a child with a stick so far up your ass that you can taste all the shit that is on it to the point that it falls into your sentences."

"Stop talking!" He growled and raised his weapon again. The attack never came as it bounced off a blade of a stranger. "What?!"

I was quickly placed on their back and we were off before Gangrel or Aversa could attack. All I got from my perspective of the stranger was that they were wearing blue with blue hair and that the sword looked a lot like Chrom's.

"You would think that running your mouth would be bad when you're losing." A female voice said and I added female to the list of things about the stranger. "Or slaughter in this case."

"It's called buying time." I muttered. I wasn't in the mood to be scolded or ridiculed. "If I didn't have to waste it; I wouldn't have even been there to begin with. Who are you to judge anyway?"

"My name is Marth. I didn't mean to judge."

Something rattled in my mind like I knew the name from someplace before Chrom mentioning it. I reached for the loose screws, but a sharp pain came back to my head on top of the massive headache from the battle. I hissed in response.

"Don't think on it; just focus on keeping your aura ability strong on the Exalt's shield."

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I would like to disagree."

"Just focus," The female said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I cringed out. The more I focus, the harder it was as we moved away from Emmeryn. It hurt both physically and something I couldn't place out in words quite yet; I wasn't searching for the word to get the power drill to start drilling at my head again. I closed my eyes and for a moment for a better attempt and very different field of vision appeared. Instead of black, fuzzy lights seemed to come and go. I opened them and realized that we were running by corridors. I looked over to the girl and found a dim light around her. I focused on that too and it seemed tattered, but warm and comforting. It seemed like there was more of a story in the dim light, but the light disappeared and I bit back a curse as a sharp pain entered my chest. "What was that light?"

"You're ability was unlocked not too long ago. When you focus, you can see other people's aura. Right now, all you can probably see is bits and pieces on what lies in someone's heart. Warm feelings for good cold for evil."

"Well," I coughed out and wiped the side of my mouth. Blood covered my fingers; that looked healthy. "It's nice to know my rescuer is all warm and fuzzy. Oh, I forgot to thank you for showing up when you did. The fight was getting rough."

"I wouldn't call that a fight…"

"Well no, but what can I say? I'm great until I get to be the ragdoll." I replied cheekily to die down the pain rolling through my body.

"You really can't take a hit, huh?"

"Of course not! I'm a tiny person with tiny bones that probably break very easily. That messed up king could have crushed my neck into pieces if he wasn't busy throwing a temper tantrum. Another reason why I was very vocal now that I think about it."

"You are talking an awful lot now."

"I'm focusing on everything but the pain, but hey if you have a better solution besides screaming; feel free to share it with the rest of the class."

"Sorry, I don't. We are almost to our escape just keep it together until we get to Ferox."

I nodded. It was hurting to talk even though it was the best option I had to ignore all the pain. Oh screaming would be nice, I was pretty sure it was very useful to taking the pain away, but it was not a safe place to scream. Nor was it appropriate. I was apparently nineteen, so in my dying breaths I will damn well act it. "As you wish."

We made it outside and as she had said there was a horse whining impatiently. She helped me get on the horse and she loaded herself up in front before riding off. Lightning went over our heads as we left the grounds and Gangrel growling angrily echoed the still air. We rode on for a while before I brought up the big question.

"So why were you at the castle? I've never seen you there before now."

"I just was and saw a two verse one match that didn't seem like it was ending well." Marth answered.

"Well it was going well for one side. All is fair in love and war." I stated. "Besides, I had them where I wanted them."

"Did you now?"

"Ha! No, not really. I was really just hoping someone would hear the racket we were making and come to the rescue. And turns out, someone did!" I exclaimed as a sharp pain went through my side. I grabbed it and kept talking. "All of it was a distraction. Seriously, I'm not exactly trained to go against such attacks or any for that matter. No armor, no skills, just speed and… plain instinct I guess."

"Go on…" Marth invited. She was helping me keep the chat up, it was keeping me conscious, which was probably a good thing.

"Well, here's the kicker. I don't even have a weapon!" I coughed out a laugh. It was hilarious to me that at the source it all boiled down to simple amnesia me that was stuck using random object as weapons in the worst possible timing. "Anything that I can use will be used as a weapon. Used a dead guy's bow and arrow this afternoon and tonight a wooden curtain rod. The topper to the cake is-" I stopped to make the world stop going blurry. I felt sick as the world started to spin instead.

"Is what?"

"Murphy's Law – beautiful work by the way – um, topper is that I… can't kill… anyone-" I muttered out my sentence as I tried to form it before everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

_**New author's update: from a suggestion from a friend, I decided that it would be a good idea to write full length chapters (~5000-8000 words) and split them up into smaller chapters ~2000-3000 words each. So for my readers that enjoy long sessions, you get 2-5 chapters to read and for my readers that read slower or enjoy shorter chapters they exist now. If you read my other stories, you'll notice that for the new LOZ book coming soon that it will be down like that as well. I haven't decided when I will transition that way for Yu-Gi-Oh! But it will be done also… and when I do the rewrites for them as well I probably will start it up with that and have parts so the chapter names stay the same. Anyway, this author's note will be on all the chapters up to and including chapter 11. (yes, this four chapter thing turned into 11 chapters.) I also did some serious rereading and corrected any mistakes such as cane instead of came and what not. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_

 _ **Any author's notes at the end of the first four chapters will appear in chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 if they exist respectively. There won't be any other ending author notes for chapters 5-11. Thanks.**_

 **Chapter 11**

There was nothing for a moment. No pain, no worries, just blackness like I was waiting for something to come and end this black eternity. But they never came as sound returned followed quickly with the blazing headache and pain in my chest that I was relieved of.

"-er! Come on! Wake up!"

I coughed, instantly regretting the decision to cough violently and opened my eyes. It became easier to breathe and found a face of a young girl looking down at me with relief on her face. "Sup?" I asked her, it was the first thing to come out of my mouth out of everything I could have chosen.

"Sup? SUP?! You were just dead!" the female raged.

"Oh," I sighed still lying on the ground. It was comfy. "Is that what it was…?"

"What were you expecting? A banquet with butterflies?!"

"A reaper or something… but there was nothing. I guess they knew I had you." I smiled up at her. Marth looked a bit astounded as I sat up. "I fell off the horse again, didn't I?"

"Yes… again?"

"Yea… long story."

"Uh…" She shook her head. "No more dying. Got it? You have to keep focusing on the Exalt's shield."

"Yes mother." I replied slightly cynical. She gave me a look of unamused. "Seriously, I'm doing it. You asked me the same thing before and I was doing it long before that. I made a couple of promises and I tend to keep them."

She nodded backing off. "Can you stand?"

"Probably not, but I'll play anyway." I stated as I attempted to get up. My legs were jelly and my chest and head pounded harder than before. I managed to stay up for the most part which surprised me. It was possible that I got into accidents all the time or something like that before in my old life, or it was just that I was getting used to getting the shit beat out of me. The enthusiasm in my head wasn't going to last, that much I was sure of if I didn't get medical attention. Marth helped me get back on the horse and we rode until snow crunched under the horse's hooves. I shivered. I wasn't dressed for the weather and the fuzzy sight was playing in the corners of my vision. "How much farther?"

"Soon, Ferox is not far from here." Marth answered. "Just keep focusing on the shield and my aura."

I blinked. That was a new one. "Why your aura?"

"You can use other people's aura within your range, absorb it and use it as your own."

"I can…" I stopped as I realized how horrifying that sounded. The whole thing with the aura business was great until that entered my ears. "Hell no, that's just – I'm not a parasite!"

"No, you aren't a parasite. But you do what you need to do to survive. On the battlefield you can even use it to your advantage to gather more power when you are low or need a greater attack by using your enemies."

"I refuse to use that on friendlies. Dammit I don't even feel right thinking about using it on enemies."

"I'm offering to help you stay alive anyway, so use mine." She persuaded. It wasn't working.

I shook my head. "No, no, no, no, no! What happens if I lose control on whatever that ability is and suck you dry. Just- no. never. Not on anyone."

"You're too kind, but there is only life or death. If you don't take some… I don't think I can revive you a second time."

"Well screw it. The answer is no. I can do this without anyone else's aura."

"It doesn't hurt me-"

"No!"

She sighed, "Sorry, but I can't have you die," She grabbed my hand with hers before I could react. It was warm and had the comfort fuzzy feeling within her aura before I realized her hand was actually freezing from the weather and I was feeling her aura before her skin. A split second before I swiped my hand away, I saw some of her aura slide quickly over mine and disappeared like drinking a good drink. After that, I was forever scarred. What the hell happened to get this low?

"Don't ever do that again!" I hissed.

"If you won't do it; I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive. If I hadn't you might have spontaneously combusted at any moment." She retorted. "You need to learn to accept when help is given to you."

I growled as I looked at the pines and cedars. I knew how to accept help. I just won't accept it at the cost of another's precious life. "If this is the price of using my aura as a weapon and defense mechanism, I'm not going to bother using it after this mission is over."

"That's not the usual price. You were injured badly in your recovery and your reserves and can't recover enough in the time you need it. And since you are also holding up a shield from so far away, you can't heal it without help."

"Then get me a damn healer not victims."

"Gods you're stubborn. I'm going to say this once; you can't help yourself this time. No healer can fix this and you are going to have to accept help for the next couple of days while your aura naturally repairs your injuries and keeps itself at a safe level."

"Of course it's going to take a couple of days." I told her sarcastically.

"And your patience needs work."

"I'm patient when I need to be, this is like being told that I'm actually a tape worm and I need to chill out in my friend's intestines for a while before heading to the next unexpected soul that drew the short stick." I spat before starting to feel woozy again. "Am I bleeding from somewhere that I'm not aware of or is this wooziness from something I ate?"

"A bit of internal bleeding and a few scratches."

"Oh, is that all?"

"And Aversa ripping open your reserves and recovery, which is why you need a donor."

"I was being sarcastic, but thanks for the update." I sighed, no point in getting mad at her, she was doing her best. "All the more reason to hate the bi-… ah speech."

"I'm sorry again, but-"

"Don't," I insisted keeping as far away as I could get on a horse. It of course didn't work as she placed her hand on my knee. "I can't win."

"In the future perhaps."

We came to a wall and the doors opened as we arrived. We went through and a castle stood there destroying the white and green world. I shifted and realized that my legs were numb from falling asleep and the cold. "I don't t-think I'll be … w-walk." Speech was really going now. At least I could speak properly in my head. Unfortunately, talking to myself wasn't going to be heard by anyone else, which might be helpful at this point, but probably bad afterwards. Why was I still talking to myself?

"That's alright, you have a ride." She told me removing me from my internal discussion.

"Marth?" Chrom's voice reached my ears and I turned to it as she stopped the horse. Chrom, Robin and two other dark skinned people, one male and one female, I didn't know were running up to the horse. "What are you-?" He stopped talking as his eyes trailed over to me. "Oh, thank the gods, thank you for getting her out there."

"I didn't do much," She answered.

"Just saved my life from Gangrel and Aversa… nothing much though." I thanked her again. I was a bundle of mixed emotions. It clicked suddenly as I noticed that he knew what happened. "How did-? Did Emmeryn-?"

"Plegian forces have her." Robin answered.

"Bloody hell, I thought I gave her enough time." I hissed mostly to myself before wincing again in pain. It didn't help with the staying awake motives. The new senses came back to me again like a train only I was in a car waiting for it to hit before it actually hit. "Arg, this… I tried… failed… dammit!" My sentences were not functioning with what I wanted to say.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked as he came closer and I almost fell off the other side of the horse.

"Stay away from me!" I raised my voice. There was too much to take in, but I also didn't want him to be in the range Marth had mentioned before.

"What? Why?"

"She's a newly discovered aura user and would probably be long off this horse if she could run." Marth explained. "She needs time to recover from her injuries in her aura and medical treatment on her physical injuries."

"Aura user?" The four people asked at once.

Marth nodded.

"I'll look into what that is." Robin stated, probably to himself.

"What does she need for her aura injuries?" Chrom asked. It's like he knew there was a catch besides time.

"She needs someone to give her some of their aura a couple of times a day for a couple of days." Marth answered and I felt slightly ashamed.

"Hence why you yelled." He pondered looking at me.

"Exactly. I can't just stop… while I'm like this." I told him slowly to form the words without missing some. I wanted to be very clear on what I wanted to say. "So, get your head out of the self-sacrificing cloud… you… self-sacrificing bastard." A shocked expression appeared on his face. "I messed up… I-I'll deal with the consqu… ences… ya…"

"It wasn't entirely your fault, Aversa targeted there on purpose to bleed you out to get to the Exalt." Marth explained.

"The answer is still the same." I hissed out. At least that sentence formed without problems.

"I'm the prince and my say goes over yours." Chrom said suddenly interrupting the argument. "I'm ordering to accept my help."

"God dammit, no-" I couldn't continue the argument as I slipped out of consciousness when a sharp pain ripped through my heart. I woke up to Chrom's face as he looked down at me. His aura hit me like the train from before coming in for a second round only it was like a fuzzy warm train, it hurt, but it didn't completely suck either. I didn't want to leave, but my need to not play with friendly fire was higher on the wants list. "Bastard- why'd you catch me?"

"Because falling off a horse hurts." He answered more simplistic than I wanted him to. "Gods you are incredibly stubborn."

"So I've been told. Now if you'd put me down, that'd be great." Yes, forming quick compound words were the way to go. Or maybe I didn't want to admit that having aura donation was actually helping. Nope definitely the first one, for sure.

"Nope, Marth is the doctor and doctor's orders say aura donations are needed."

I struggled and hissed. "Someone help me, help him!"

The three people on the ground stood there awkwardly. Useless. It was because he was the prince, wasn't it?

"Anyways, over the next couple of days, she will be like this so it's best for anyone not wanting to be part of it-"

"You mean be the next victim-"

"That they don't go near her room." Marth continued ignoring my input. It was practically impossible to tell any of these people that I was dangerous for their wellbeing. And here I was being criticized for being too kind. Ha!

"We'll get her a nice room set up for a couple of days in a separate part of the castle." The woman told everyone. "Whether or not kid, from what I heard, you might get a lot of visitors."

"I'd like to see them try." I muttered.

"You aren't really in the position to be threatening being stuck in my arms." Chrom told me.

I struggled and pouted when I really was stuck. He had a good grip and me being so tiny, he could probably stand there all day.

"Wait, let's go back a few minutes. Why would Aversa need to remove Mychaila to get to Emmeryn by targeting her aura?" Robin asked. He was still back on that part of the conversation? Or was it he was part of the forward conversation while still thinking on that single question? Probably the second from what I could tell. "Unless she was shielding the Exalt with her aura…" Marth nodded and he continued. "And she's still doing that from all the way over here?"

Marth nodded again. "The only reason why it's going to take several days for her to recover."

"You are protecting Emmeryn right now?!" Chrom asked me and I nodded.

"Surprise right?" I said quietly, it was supposed to be worthy of an exclamation mark, but sleep was coming. "Any more questions?"

"Uh… no?"

"Great." I yawned. "Night, night."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I woke up without much pain other than a headache that seemed to just play in the background of my mind. I registered other stuff such as the soft bed I was on, a fire crackling and two warm sensations that I recognized like foggy shapes. I opened my eyes and sat up in alarm as Chrom and Robin sat in surprise.

"Afternoon sleepyhead." Chrom greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Good afternoon to you too, Chrom. Thank you for making sure I was okay, you guys. No problem, Mychaila, it's what comrades do." He replied in a mocking tone.

My face went hot in embarrassment. "Sorry, but you two shouldn't be here… on that note, how long were you guys watching me sleep?"

"Um…"

"Are you talking about combined time or our separate visits or when both of us were here at the same time?" Robin questioned.

"Time collectively… but not doubled when you were both in here?" I suggested in confusion. "You do realize that it's really unsettling to know that both of you were in here at separate times as well."

"Alright," Chrom started completely ignoring my concerns. "Starting off with the time you've been out for, which is easily fourteen to fifteen hours, I was awake for an hour or so when you first arrived before falling asleep."

"Then I came along to figure out where Chrom had gone off to and found him here. So I sent off to his room and stayed here for seven hours before he returned with food." Robin finished. "So a while…"

"Comforting," I sighed slightly out of my comfort zone. Obviously they didn't understand that watching someone rest was creepy, even if it was for the right reasons. My unease turned to worry. "You two realize that you shouldn't be chilling out here, especially for that long between the two of you. I could hurt you."

"I haven't noticed anything different," Chrom told me as he turned to Robin. "You?"

"Nothing. We'll keep aware of any changes, but for now; I believe you are worrying yourself over nothing."

"Or worry the right amount." I challenged. "I don't know a lot about aura myself which makes this whole situation based on hit or miss and right now, I really don't want to find out the consequences will be."

"Hmm, maybe… I'll look into aura more. But for the time being, don't expect to wake up alone." Robin smiled slightly. "You are keeping the exalt alive even through your injuries, it's just courtesy that someone would be here to help you get better."

"Ya well, I didn't ask for help."

"Too bad, I already ordered you to accept help." Chrom stated.

"You were being serious about that?!" They stared at me like I was the nuts one to think that he wasn't and I sighed. "Who else decided to stick around for an extended visit?"

"Besides a few healers when we got you settled and a couple of servants to clean you up, no one else."

"Good, at least they were being intelligent." I grumbled.

"Gods you're stubborn, we were just trying to help you get better quicker." Robin exclaimed, he seemed a little annoyed.

"And who in their right mind enjoys being a host for feeding a parasite?" I argued. "Marth gave the instructions on a couple of times a day for a reason, for all we know, this little aura sucking ability thing, can hurt someone horribly or even a long term sickness or something. Just… you guys aren't even listening to what I am trying to say."

"No we are," the white hair male answered. "I personally think you are running on low energy and your mind is created the worst possible outcome."

"And you aren't?"

"Well…" Robin went silent as he looked away. I huffed as I noticed he already had and he was just ignoring them.

"We'll leave for now, if it makes you feel better," Chrom decided standing up. "We have to make preparations to get Emmeryn back and I doubt you want to listen to that while a whole gathering is in here."

I shook my head. That was the last thing I wanted.

"After that, I'll come bring up some dinner for you." Robin said before making an 'oh' face. "Right, there is some food if you are hungry, but you should get some rest in the meantime."

I sighed. "I guess that is the best way to tell a lady that she looks awful."

The two of them smiled before leaving me to an empty room. It's not like I wanted to push them away. In fact, I really didn't want to be alone and wished they could stay. But it was too dangerous for them. First the amnesia which was somewhat easier to deal with, but now I had to understand whatever this… aura ability was so I wouldn't hurt anyone else or myself by accident. I took a breather as I looked around. They were here for the entire time I was passed out, that should have been enough for healing and they were going to come back even if they were being threatened. There had to be a way to keep them from me. I sat up and quickly realized even if I took off, there was no way I was going far with a raging headache that appeared from thin air and slight dizziness from the small, quick movement. I looked at the door and realized it opened inwards which was perfect. I smirked as I looked at the length of the room to the amount of stuff found within it. The gears turned and I started with the bed. I got out of it and I almost jumped back into bed as the floor was freezing against my feet. The nightgown I was in barely came to my knees and the air was slightly chilly even with a fire. I moved the bed to the middle of the room so no one got any ideas, particularly Robin, who probably would think of just using the other side of the wall to _feed_ me. I swallowed as bile started to form at the thought I was doing that to Chrom, Marth and Robin or anyone else that came near me. Chrom especially would die for the sake of helping someone else. He needed to work on that. Robin though, I wasn't sure, he was a mystery. He took everything into account from what I've seen and yet, this one time he ignored the possibility that coming to see me was more harmful than good. He was probably just as bad as Chrom with the self-sacrificing. What was with everyone I met that wasn't an enemy and being super into the self-sacrificing gig? Didn't make sense.

I sighed as I finished moving the bed and held onto the frame as a dizzy spell hit me. It was going to take a while the rate I was moving, and I didn't have a while. I moved to the next object. The rip in my reserves should have healed by now, or at least it felt like it. I wasn't feeling like I was going to drop dead, I just felt like I was dying slowly. And seriously, who wasn't dying slowly? I dug for some information, but my mind wasn't giving up its secrets and lashed out in response. I paused moving the large bookcase to the door to stabilize myself from the blow. At least I didn't make a noise from the attack, I didn't want someone to run in and find that I was barricading the door. I finished placing the large bookcase that covered the door and filled in the rest of the space between the door the bed, and the far wall with the furniture in the room and tested the amount of space between each of the objects with a medium thick hair, which didn't get through a crack, to say it was satisfying was a slight understatement. I collapsed on the bed with the feeling of my head wanting to explode and my body wanting me to suffer for going through all that moving and digging. It was like I had run into a brick wall at a full sprint. I looked over at the plate that I could barely see through the bedframe and cringed at it. I definitely wasn't going to handle food if I did eat it. I curled up under the blankets and passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A bright light hit my face as I woke up again from nightmares of destruction I could cause with my new ability. The new ones made my old ones seem like cute, lovable, fuzzy kittens with their new mutation. They went passed the stage of being so awful they were science fiction to being too life like and I resented the aura ability even more. I didn't know which way was up or down let alone trying to deny any of it with evidence from my past. There literally was nothing I could say against the horrible things my head played for me. What kind of person has a monster inside their head feeding terrible things to themselves in their sleep? A part of my conscious came up with what it thought an aura user could do and it wasn't something I enjoyed. It wasn't me, per say, that was doing the damage, but I still had to watch the person take out building after building way out of my range of stopping it. I thought I knew who the girl was that I was force to follow, but nothing came to memory as thousands of lives were vaporized in seconds and armies with guns, missiles, and tanks couldn't do anything to stop the rampaging girl. By the end of the trail of destruction, my eternal misery lightened up to see a giant, most definitely evil, many eyed dragon trying to kill everything in its path. The thing was a lot easier to handle for some sick reason, but I was grateful for the break. Though, the dragon was still not something I was encouraging to show up again.

I decided to open my eyes slightly and winced at the light of the early morning. It at least seemed like morning, the light seemed less intense than the afternoon light. Suddenly the light disappeared and I became very aware that I wasn't alone. I snapped my attention towards the energy source I was tuned into to and opened my eyes to see Robin walking back to the chair he had next to the bed. I glared slightly as I was too tired to actually sit up.

"Better?" He questioned as he sat down.

"Better… how the hell did you get in here?!" I questioned with a slightly raised voice. It was an impulsive reaction.

"Well, long story short, since I hadn't foreseen you well enough to create this barricade, I also had to think outside of the box and figured you would have forgotten something in your mission to keep everyone out." He started with a light laugh. "The window was the hole you made."

"First watching me sleep and now you crawled through my window, which is unsettling and creepy no matter the reasons. Look, if there is something you want to ask, just do it, eh?"

He sighed ignoring my way of avoiding what the next discussion was going to be about. "Chrom ordered you to accept help-"

"Joke's on you guys; I'm not from your country."

"You remember?!" he exclaimed so excitedly that I actually felt bad about shooting him down.

"No, just simple logical differences. Sorry." I apologized and he frowned slightly. "The point is; I don't care how important it looks to be, I'm not going to follow an "order"," I made quotations with my fingers. "That is going to harm anyone friendly. Friendly fire isn't fun and it can be deadly. I'm very capable at looking at a situation and figuring out other ways to deal with an issue. Like you coming up here, I blocked the door for a reason."

Robin started laughing.

"I'm being serious here!" I hissed. "I'm not good with this whole "following orders because one said so." and "let's be fodder!" that you and Chrom and every other friendly I've met tends to lean towards. Everyone has done enough helping, I can handle myself from here."

Robin shook his head. "I wasn't trying to denounce you, it's just difficult to take you seriously with your squeaky voice and pouting."

I sighed. "So when'd you get here?"

"After supper, I was going to bring you food and it turns out a certain someone, who is supposed to be on bed rest; blocked the door so well that Fredrick and Basilio couldn't break through. I decided to use a window and Chrom and I both climbed up to here to make sure you weren't passed out on the floor."

"You'd think that would be a sign that just maybe I would like to be alone."

"Obviously, I'm not that smart."

"Apparently no one here is." I growled and rolled over away from him. Chrom and him could have died climbing through my window. I could image that I was easily a few levels up and yet they came anyway. Both of these fools were trying everything they could to make sure I was okay. Why would someone do that at the risk of their own wellbeing? "Why'd you come?"

"Pardon?"

"Why would you come to see me? I get Chrom, I'm his sister's life support, but you, I don't get." I was still facing away from him so I couldn't read his face, but his aura told me he was confused at my question like it should have been obvious, which it wasn't to me. "You ignore your findings for what end?"

"I just want to make sure you're alright." He answered. "I know how it's like to be without memories, nothing to follow up with. To not be able to look at mistakes from your past so you can make sure you never repeat them again. You saying you can take care of yourself, but how can you? You don't know how nor do you have the materials required."

"I'm not an idiot-"

"That's not what I'm implying. I mean that you don't need to do this alone when you have someone who knows what you're going through. I know what it's like to be alone even when you're surround by people lending out their hands, but they can't help the empty pit that you have because they don't have that empty pit. The questions you ask yourself before you sleep are the not the questions they ask before they fall asleep. They know who they are with their past to defined them. We have to forge a new one without any evidence on what we are doing is really our true nature or just culturally carved one."

"Robin…" I started as I felt a tear roll over my nose. Why the hell was I crying? Guilt and the inability to help him were the only two answers that came. I did know how he felt, it was a terrible feeling. People question their motives all the time, but having nothing to go on except for what's placed in front of you is worse. It's like being a toddler all over again testing new things and tempting the moral line that separated the sane from the insane, the bad from the good. The definition of bad and good in the terms of the universe itself, not just the beliefs of those around you. I read his aura again. Read was the only way I could really describe how the ability worked with providing me the information of what it saw. His aura was so blunt compare to the rest of the room, every other sense was almost pointless compared to it. I could feel the tiny trails of it come towards me as my parasitic reserves required healing using it as stitches. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. "I get it, but this isn't the time to be sentimental. Think about yourself and go before I hurt you any more than what I have already."

"But you haven't-"

"You're unrested."

"I'm not-"

"Dammit, don't lie! I can read your aura. It's so blunt…" I muttered the last part to myself. The new sense was so unnatural to me, I didn't even need to look at him to be able to feel his aura and _read_ it. It felt wrong to be able to know things without one expressing it. "Just go."

"I… hmm." He stopped before sighing. "I'm only tired because I wanted to make sure you had someone to wake up to."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You were crying in your sleep for most of the night. Chrom would have been here as well, but he hasn't been sleeping that well so I told him several hours ago that I would stay here in case you woke up. You stopped about an hour ago… gods that does sound creepy."

"Just a little." I stated, tears still fell slowly though I was feeling more embarrassed than guilty at that moment knowing that two people knew that I apparently cried in my sleep. "Well, I'm awake now and going back to sleep. I appreciate you guys being there, but I'm fine. I don't need anyone here when I wake up, crying or not. I'm big girl, I can handle myself."

"Still though, look I know what it's like an even being tough about it doesn't make it alright."

"It's trauma, it will go away on its own."

"When?"

I wiped my tears as I read out his aura. Why was my curiosity to know even through my headache so strong? It was going to be written on my tombstone or someone else's if I wasn't careful. I sat up and looked at him. I know he was trying to comfort me and was doing his best against my stubbornness, but he leaked out his own troubles. "I don't know… I guess when you accept them or talk to someone… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound heartless… I was just trying to act tough."

"So you aren't alright," he asked in confirmation and it was then I realized I had walked into a trap.

"Dammit, I'm fine!" I hissed before going back underneath the covers. "Jerk, you used my unexperienced reading against me."

"I did," he confirmed and I could hear his triumph without even needing to feel it, which automatically happened. I focused my sense more so I wasn't tricked a second time.

"Just leave… you have other things to do that can't be done here."

"On the contrary, I can work in any place at any given time."

"Really? So if Chrom walked in on you bathing, you could formulate a plan right there and with everyone else in there to hear the details?"

"Uh…"

"Didn't think so."

"At least eat something first before I go so I can tell everyone that you aren't starving yourself."

"Not hungry." I answered as images from my nightmares came back to me like a movie before I could close my eyes. They made me sick and not knowing where I could have had these ideas made it sicker. I wanted to go throw up in the bathroom, but I wasn't sure if I would make it there. Seriously, how could those images just appear even though my memories were gone? Were they so imbedded into my brain that everything I knew about aura was right at my fingertips? I tried to think on what the combination to access them was, but all I got in return was a cold, hard, bitch slap. I squeaked in pain and threw the pillow on my head clenching my jaw shut to keep any sounds from leaving. Tears started to fall again. I forgot how much it hurt to try and access any data. It must have been well-protected for anything about aura to hurt so much.

"Mychaila…"

"I'm fine," I told him and managed not to sound like I was crying or in pain. I must have had practice before. "I just bit my tongue by accident."

Robin sighed, "You don't need to be out on a battlefield to need a healer on you twenty-four seven, do you."

"No-" I didn't get to finish my answer as my head pulsed and I winced under the blankets. That time was most definitely visible.

"Mychaila!" Robin urged suddenly right in front of me as he lifted the pillow off my face. I blinked as the light entered. He was crouched down beside the bed looking slightly angry, but very concerned. "You can't hide that you are far from fine! It's not healthy to keep all of your inner thoughts to yourself and hide your pain! You'll break and die or worse, you live long enough to be exactly like Gangrel. A mad person with no cares about life or death."

"From what I can tell, the only difference between him and me is the fact that I can't kill anyone, yet."

"Yet?"

I shook my head sitting up. Another dizzy spell hit me. "Forget about it, just give me back my pillow and leave."

"You're scared, I get it. And you keep prodding at your memories which only makes it worse, but that doesn't mean you push others away, especially when they are trying to help you-"

"Can you stop something that can crush a skyscraper?!" I snapped, he didn't know what it was like to have memories, mine or not to be played in front of him. All the information I needed right there, but not being able to grasp them.

"I-"

"Can you help someone that if they get annoyed they can suck the life out of whatever is annoying them?! How can you help someone who is a ticking time bomb when they get emotionally stressed?! Can you help someone when you're dead?! You can't!" I shouted him through tears. "You can't help in any of those scenarios no matter how well you plan if I decided to do it; or worse, I do it without meaning to. Don't sign up for something you know nothing about!"

"I know exactly what I'm signing up for, because I know the real you."

"The real me?" I laughed hysterically. "For all you know the real me is just a monster who wore a mask until the mask shattered. Hell, you met me the same day I met myself, how could you know anything?"

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "But if it's any consolation to my experiences, the person I'm talking to is the real mask Chrom and I found in the woods. The real you is independent, curious and most of all doesn't back down from the tools given to her. She looks at all the options that all the tools can give her and creates something no one expects. She doesn't hide when the situation gets tough, she embraces it and turns it against her opponents. Take the fear mask off, and show your true colors. You are your own enemy right now, you are the one attacking yourself because you don't know everything. I did the same thing, I had the nightmares about killing my comrades. It's part of the process to understanding and accepting your position. The second step is to talk to someone, lean on the shoulders that are provided when you can't stand on your own.

"Scream out loud when you need to scream. Cry when you need to cry and laugh, for the gods above, when you need to laugh. You might see your new ability a curse and a threat to everyone around you, but from what I can see, it's a gift that can save lives. I have no idea what I skyscraper is, but it sounds rather large and being able to crush it, seems like a really good idea when in a pinch. And something that is emotionally tied to you and your imagination skills, I can see you doing more good than harm at the end of the day. I may not know what its like to have all of my memories tempting me to tug for them, but I do know that you have people around you that will help you get them again and to understand what you have clawed for now."

I stared at him. I didn't really know how to respond. I expected him to do calculations that would send me packing, which is what I wanted, but he did the exact opposite. Why would anyone give that much time, patience or energy to deal with such childish stubbornness?

"It's alright to have such dark thoughts, it means you care about everyone's well-being, it doesn't make you a monster." He kneeled in front of the bed and placed a hand on my cheek and wiped away some of the tears with his thumb. "Look at me, you aren't a child for fearing your nightmares. You know more about this aura stuff than I do, but trust me when I say your nightmares is the safest way for your mind to give you the information your searching for, whether or not its being nice about it, well, anything is better than you having headaches, right?"

"How do you do it?" I turned my eyes to his. "How can you say that so strongly that I'm not like Gangrel?"

"Because I know and that's what friends do is tell you what you need to know. They pick you up when you fall down. Even without knowing my own past, it's about the future that I plan to forge the way I want to forge it." He smiled. "It's not wrong to cry for the safety of others, it's what I respect about you the most knowing that now. You are a really good person behind your mask of fear of yourself."

The thin layer of ice broke as my forehead found his shoulder and I broke down. I really needed to hear that the most. After a few minutes of him holding me, I found my voice again. "T-thank you and sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For yelling at you and this." I answered as drowsiness took me. I lost control of holding myself up and fell on top of him. He fell to the ground with a shout of surprise and I passed out unwillingly on him to sounder dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I woke up to find myself on my bed and turned my head to find Robin and Chrom talking lowly to each other at my bedside. I was about to say something when I remembered that I passed out on Robin and my face went hot. I left him on the cold, hard ground until someone would check up on him. I shifted under the blankets and both heads turned to me and I froze.

"Good morning, Mychaila." Chrom smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Uh, yea…" I sat up grabbing my pillow to hold it close to my face. "I'm sooooo sorry Robin. I didn't mean to lose consciousness and I knew it was coming and I didn't have the strength to pull myself back into bed in time. I left you with dead weight on the ground…"

Robin laughed. "It's alright, nothing that could be helped."

"It was a very interesting scene to come back." Chrom told me. "I think he was in the same spot for… what was it, an hour or was it two?"

"Three…"

I buried my face into the pillow, how could I be that much of a nuisance after everything he did for me. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't a horrible three hours, you aren't heavy." Robin said trying to ease my embarrassment.

"So why did you wait for me to put her back to bed?" Chrom asked curious.

"I wasn't going to dump her on the ground or accidently wake her up, it was just easier to wait for you to come back."

"I could have put her back to bed without dumping her on the ground or waking her up."

"I'd like to see that."

"Mychaila-"

"I'm not being your science experiment!" I squeaked. "At least not right now, I'm sure there will be another time when I knock myself out."

"Well… with your clumsiness and your stubbornness that is a fair assumption." Robin agreed. "Until then."

"You two are silly." I sighed falling back into bed.

"So, what do you think about what I said yesterday?"

"Uh… hmm…" I looked away down my bed towards the window. There was so much he had said and there was so many different ways I could play it out on what path to go down. I could keep wearing a mask to hide away from my ability and what I could do once Emmeryn was safe, or I embrace it and develop my ability and still fear my ability to keep me in check, or I could just go ape shit crazy, follow my nightmares, and take over the world… that last one seemed like a lot of work. The first one sounds pitiful, but less work, until the hiding started, then it would become a lot of work. And finally, the second one also seemed like a lot of work, but it was the most productive in the terms of using my ability for helping others, which is what every friendly was showing towards me. I turned to the two boys looking at me for an answer and I sighed, I didn't have an answer now, but I guess I could tell them what they wanted to hear. "Well, bonuses and disadvantages aside, I'm still positive that this aura thing will be the death of me."

"That's a pessimistic view." Chrom stated.

"It's more truthful than anything else." I argued. "But with that in mind, I am planning on following what you guys are showing me and I can't leave debts unpaid so early in my new life. You guys saved my life and for that I'm grateful. I am still nervous about possibly hurting someone I don't mean to hurt, but having this ability, gift or curse, I'm going to use it to the fullest in helping the Shepherds. My first thought was to hide once Emmeryn was safe, but that would be an insult to you guys saving me. What's the point of life if you don't live it, right? If I die young; I'm dying with a grin on my face, bullets flying and skidding into a hole in the ground."

"Bullets?"

"Arrows, magic, sharp metal objects, whatever, point is I'm not wearing a mask anymore. I would be nagged to take it off by you two, shnucks."

"Ah… what's a shnuck?" Robin asked.

"Can we go back to the bullets?" Chrom insisted.

I smiled, I took their attention away from how I felt about everything. I needed more time to think. "A shnuck is someone who knows nothing, like you two."

"Hey!" The two males said in unison.

"Thanks for everything."

The two looked at each other before Robin nodded back down at me.

"So about those bullets?" Chrom questioned, he really was a man of war.

"Pieces of metal formed into a round cylinder like shape that is fired at a high velocity from a thing called a gun and no, I'm not telling you how. You probably have everything you need to make one and the last thing this place needs is a jump in technology."

"It would make the battle easier…" the blue haired man sighed.

"The answer is the same, guns are pretty to look at, but the wrong people get a hold of them, they are one of the scariest things you'll face."

"Alright… you still surprise me on how much you know."

"I'm just as surprised, but still I know so little of a lot of things."

"Alright, well before we get into a philosophical conversation," Robin interrupted. "Chrom, you have something to ask of our aura user."

"Oh! Right!" Chrom suddenly perked up becoming serious. "Marth visited yesterday and said you would be fine by midnight, that was a while ago-"

"How long was I out for?"

"Just another fifteen hours." Robin said.

"Another fifteen? Jesus…"

"What?"

"It's a name of a guy… probably shouldn't be using it for cursing… sorry."

"Wherever you came from; it's a very interesting world with interesting words. I would love to visit it someday."

I smiled, for some reason it made me happy. "Can't be that strange if I'm still being understood, eh?"

"I guess…" Chrom said with a chuckle. "But as commander and Robin as tactician, we are going to have to get fluent in Mychaila quickly if you want to join the shepherds."

I went to say something snarky when I realized what he said. "Wait, you want me to join the shepherds?"

"I think you are more than qualified."

"You can't just drop a question like this."

"You don't have to answer now-"

"It's not that I don't have an answer." I explained to him with a sigh. This was a bit of a problem if I decided to leave as soon as Emmeryn was rescued. "It's just, how can a person who doesn't kill be able to fully support a group that needs me to do so for the sake of the lives of others."

"I've seen the way you fight at the pass. You're observant, unpredictable, probably because you were making it up as you went, and you work with what is available which is very resourceful. Those are excellent qualities, which is exactly what I look for in a shepherd. The scouts from the Ylisstol attack say the same." Chrom stated. "It doesn't matter if you can kill someone, it's about how you, in your own way, protect others and the rest of the group. If the enemy chooses not to take the life you spared him, someone will be there to deliver him to Death. I doubt it would be difficult for them to finish after the hell you put them through."

"Well… alright… but before I give you my answer I have a condition."

"A condition?" Robin asked with a confused expression.

"I get to watch your backs, I'm sure you two cover each other, but I can put up a shield in a split second." I didn't want another person in danger because of me, so it made sense to stick with them for the time being. "I want to be able to pay back you for everything and this is the only way-"

"I think we can agree to that." Chrom answered suddenly.

"Eh? Just like that?"

"Split second shields that shatter weapons, aura spheres and possible archer and duel wielder," Robin listed things off with his fingers. "You don't come across someone like that every day."

"It could back fire any moment you know. Sure all these little surprises have been good so far, but the third time is the charm. Double-edge sword with blades on the handle." I argued. Seriously, was I going to have to make Robin actually weigh out the decisions? He didn't seem like the spontaneous type, unless he had. He must have, Chrom probably told him about asking me to join the shepherds when I was out and that could have been days ago. Robin could have told Chrom what he had discussed with me within the twelve hours I was out as well when the prince had come back. I smiled. "You already had and you are expecting the best from me."

"I don't think you will backfire on anyone, Mychaila. Have some confidence in your own abilities."

I huffed. "Ya… sure."

"We should let you get ready." Chrom said standing up. "Fredrick has planned a warm up once you were awake to get you ready for training."

"He has?"

"Yup, he spent a long time putting things together for the course of several days. And with Robin's research and what you mumbled in your sleep-"

"Not creepy in any way." I interrupted sarcastically. "But note taken that I mumble in my sleep. Thank you, you two creepy dudes."

"He worked with the information to make something that should be able to help you get back on your feet."

"Wow… um alright, then I guess I will see you guys where?"

"The courtyard." Robin answered. "But we brought food, so eat that first before you come down. You can't go out and work without food."

"Um sure…"

"Oh! That reminds me; one of the few people that managed to survive was a woman named Janela. She said she knew you and brought you a gift."

"She's alive?!" I exclaimed happily. I thought for sure that a lot of the castle residents were killed. "That's great!"

"Don't overdo yourself; you'll be done before you even make it to the courtyard." Chrom laughed. I probably sounded like a child that was excited to see their present bringing aunt. "She said that you would wake up today, so she already prepared a bath ready when you were. To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting her to be right, but I am grateful that she was. Everyone will be glad to know that you're up once they find out."

I nodded and they stood up. "Thanks for letting me know."

Robin smiled before he stopped and stared at me.

"What is it?"

"You are kind of adorable with drool on the side of your mouth." The white hair male answered with curiosity.

"Again?!" I hissed wiping my mouth with my sleeve. "Seriously, you guys could have told me that when I woke up!"

"It didn't cross my mind until now."

"I was waiting for him to notice." Chrom admitted and I tossed a pillow at them. "Out with you! Drool lovers."

They laughed as they left closing the door behind them. I huffed as I looked around the room. How embarrassing. I saw a tray with food and clean clothes sitting on a table that was moved from my barricade. I sighed, I hoped I saw Marth again soon. I wanted to thank her for rescuing me, but I also wanted to ask her quite a few questions. She had to know who I was; random people don't just save random people and know that they are aura users… or maybe they did… I shook my head ignoring the pile of confusion I had made. I was going to ask the questions anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I looked back to the plate. I grabbed and ate the bread that sat there and held it in my mouth as I stretched. In that moment, the door slammed open and Janela came through the door. I froze in my mid arms-in-the-air stretch.

"Do you often do things with food in your mouth?" She asked me as the women behind her carried buckets into the bathroom.

I shrugged, lowering my arms and removed the bread from my mouth. I swallowed. "I'm so glad you made it out."

"Well, being lower class and working in the castle has a few advantages on not being slaughtered."

"Were you harmed?" I asked as I walked over to her to make sure she wasn't injured. To my relief she shook her head. "That's good."

"You on the other hand, from what I heard were beaten from Ylisstol and back."

"I put up a fight, got knocked down, got back up bleeding, did a speech and still managed to not keep Emmeryn safe. So ya, I guess you could say that."

"From what I heard, you kept the Exalt safe and still are."

"It's only good until they find a way around it. It's not like its permanent either." I sighed. It didn't matter how anyone put it; I still failed at keeping the exalt safe from Gangrel and his sadistic ass bitch.

"Give yourself some credit. You did good."

"Good isn't enough."

"Gods, I leave for a few moments and you drop into belittling yourself." Chrom suddenly said and I jumped two feet up and back scared silly.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed slightly out of breath. "I thought you were gone to the bloody courtyard!"

"I was until Robin realized you couldn't get there by yourself without getting lost." Chrom laughed. Apparently it was hilarious at the fact he almost killed me. "I came back to escort you. Now hopefully, I scared all that negativity out of you. You should take credit where credit is due. A lot of people in the castle made it out probably wouldn't have if you hadn't been trying to get Emmeryn out of there. You lowered Gangrel's defenses as well as kept him and Aversa busy while everyone who was still alive escape."

"I was trying to make myself capable of leaving on my own," Janela complained before nodding. "But from rumors, you are correct milord, as usual. There was a loud buzz of noise once the Exalt was gone from Plegian sights."

"And after that room where there were several Plegian forces, where I discovered my ability, I could have gone anywhere else but to the stables."

"Perhaps, but if it was anyone else, they would most likely be dead and my sister in a worse state. You were going to a place where you thought would be the safest to leave."

"Which, now thinking about it, was a stupid idea. Gangrel went there to make sure no one was leaving. I should have realized that the horses were going to be targeted."

"I doubt he had any idea that you would make it out alive." Chrom said sternly. "If you want to make that mission a failure, fine. But don't degrade yourself on what could have been done. Better yourself to fix whatever mistake it was you think you made."

I wanted to be severally sarcastic, but I nodded instead. It was good advice and I was going to take it on the silver platter it came on. If I had done in a different direction, could there been an army instead of Gangrel and Aversa? Which were an army on their own, but would the outcome be different? I sighed as I grabbed my clothes off the table. It was like he said. There was nothing I could do about it now, it didn't mean I could just leave it as it was. I needed to fix my mistake and save Emmeryn. "Well, I'm going to clean up. Be out soon-ish."

He nodded. "I'll be outside."

I watched him leave the room, closing the door behind him, before turning to Janela. "So, what are really the rumors running throughout this place?"

"It's a mixture really," Janela started. "People say it's just magic tomes while others are concerned on why you were quarantined for almost a week with only the shepherds and a few select members who didn't mind being in possible danger making it super mysterious. There is no horrible gossip if that is what you were looking for. Everyone just knows that somehow you are protecting the exalt and that's enough."

"So no alien talk?"

"There is a few that still have that theory, one in particular has this strange way of saying it. In my opinion his hair is an alien all on its own and he doesn't even know it."

I giggled a bit as the women left leaving Janela behind. "Well I guess that's something."

I walked towards the bathroom. I figured for sure they were going to call me out on being some demon, but between not knowing and/or not caring and/or the world was stranger still and one aura user just made things interesting, it didn't seem to come across their minds. Hell, who was I kidding? They had Pegai and wyverns; they probably had a few other weird ass creatures running about. Something about Panne being a Taguel, whatever that meant, so still weirder than an aura user.

"So," The handmaiden started and I felt the question drip off her aura, my stomach dropped as the words came out. "Why were you here by yourself for the most part?"

I doubted I could tell her I had been feeding off of Chrom and Robin for the past week and whoever else came in and have the whole discussion go over well. They were the freaking prince who just had his sister, the goddamn queen, exalt, whatever, kidnapped and the bloody tactician that was going to rescue her. The people would be frightened, most definitely disgusted and still think I'm some alien with extra trouble added to the mix. And once all was said and done, they would just revolt at the thought of the little lost girl from the woods could suck them all of their aura, their life, without warning or going near them. Yes, I could see pitchforks and flames in the back of my mind. It was supposed to be amusing, unfortunately, I only scared myself more.

"Mychaila?"

"It was so I could rest, new power can be unpredictable so it was for everyone's safety." That was the biggest half-truth I had pulled. It was practically a lie and it was one I didn't falter on. Who the hell was I?

"From what I heard, the prince and Robin often stayed for long hours."

"They are practically inseparable. Marth also came apparently." I answered. "Chrom being the way he is probably felt the duty to be there since the castle siege incident and Robin, I guess because we both have amnesia."

"Then why did you barricade the door."

Good God was she full of questions. "You heard about that, eh?" I started to undress myself when I realized I was in the same penguin PJs I was in on my first the day in my new life. And not the nightgown meaning someone changed my clothes while I was out. If it was one of the two males that had been staying, I was going to lose it. "When-?"

"A bunch of servants and several others went to pick up items from the castle for comfort and hospitality gifts. I was charged on getting your things, I figured you would want your adorable nightwear for when you got up, so I told those two to leave so I could change your clothing. They are so soft." Janela seemed to giddy over my PJs before returning to a serious note. At least it wasn't the two boys, their lives were saved. "As for the barricade, it was one of the main chatters. 'Why would the new girl lock herself in her room to the point of no entrée by Fredrick and Basilio combined?' Rather amusing answers to that one."

"It was a panic attack… I didn't want anyone to get hurt." It wasn't lying out of my ass that time, now it was a hundred percent true.

Janela giggled as I hopped into the bath. "You're so funny."

"I am?"

"Yes, you should let people help you."

"I'm glad it's there, but I didn't ask for it."

She tsked. "Now that not how you get a husband."

I looked back at her as she brought out the shampoo. "Who the heck said anything about finding a husband. I'm too young for that."

"Too young or too stubborn about allowing anyone to do something for you?"

"You're helping me clean." I stated as she messaged my skull and hair. "I just don't like people doing stupid things for the sake of helping."

"But that's what friends and family are for."

I sunk into the water a little deeper. "This seems like a bad friendship speech."

"Well, it is… it would be easier to allow people to help you so you don't even up in a bed, in an empty part of a castle for a week. Or even worse, buried or burned alive or kidnapped and tortured."

"You're just saying worse case scenarios, my case… someone could have died."

"That would be hard to do considering there are several mages that specialize in keeping a barrier of magic draining for new mages who can't control their powers."

I blew bubbles in the water. I was glad she didn't realize she was a nuclear weapon sitting in the tub next to her. From my dreams, I guessed I could easily vaporize everyone with enough energy gathered and unleashed all at once. Or even better, a poison like way of death where I drained them slowly. I dropped my head under the water before Janela was finished with whatever she was doing. Even with Robin's speech, I was dangerous whether he believed it or not. No one should be able to kill people by thinking it. As soon as Emmeryn was safe; I was gone. That was better for everyone. After that I would never practice my ability so no one could know. Sure, with this decision I was baking from everything I told him ten minutes ago. But it was for his sake, and everyone else's. That was the final decision. I suddenly realized I ran out of air and came up coughing.

"Now that wasn't very smart." The handmaiden flustered out like a mother. "You didn't allow me to finish conditioning your hair and you almost drowned yourself. Get your head out of the clouds!"

"Sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you." I told her as I glimpsed at her aura before feeling a headache come along. "Do you mind if I finish up alone?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-ya, if you wouldn't mind telling Chrom that I'll be out shortly as you leave…"

She gave me a look of concern which didn't need the emphasis in her aura as she got up. "Alright… but you better take it easy today."

I nodded and looked directly at her as she left. If my moral conscience went out the window, my mind would have nothing to hold it back from its brutal thoughts. Yes, a sociopath in chains, awesome. I finished quickly in the bathroom and got dressed to find a new jar of tooth powder sitting next to my toothbrush from Ylisstol and silently thanked Janela for grabbing it. After brushing my teeth, I pulled my hair back and made a quick bun with the ribbons that were left with my clothes. Hopefully today was going to be better than the last day I went out.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the long wait… things have been messy and yea… starting to get shit together again… very, very slowly. But as a show for me getting something in my life together, I have finished this little bundle of joy for you guys. I'm going to be working on my rewrites for a little bit and a new original called Sacred Souls which is the first of the three book Soul Series. I'm not going to spoil anything, but I'll give you a hint on who and what it might include: its in the name. That's all I'm saying on that. If you're curious on my originals you can PM me, but I doubt most of you lovely readers are and just want to eat up what I'm placing down for you. So I'll leave you to it. I hope you enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 16**

I walked out of my room and found Chrom leaning against the wall, patiently.

"You ready?" He asked as I shut the door behind me. I nodded. "Alright, let's head to see Fredrick before he thinks we ran away from his training."

"It can't be that bad, could it?" Chrom just looked at me. And I sighed. "If it is, I really don't think I should be training so soon with my aura finally stitched up. Unless, of course, you have some info on how I'm being trained."

"Marth and Robin have both agreed to just focus on your readings of aura for now."

"Ah; makes sense. It would be easier to locate enemies without being near them or seeing good guys that could be allies."

"Yes-"

"Or figuring out who likes who in the shepherds or maybe if someone is lying. Not sure which one I want to practice first. I'm pretty good at detecting lies as it is." Chrom looked back at me with a bit of discomfort on his face. I giggled. "What? Got something to hide Prince Chrom?"

"N-no," He stuttered. I didn't need any special powers to tell he was lying, which only me made curious on what he was hiding. "You switch from being adorable to terrifying at the flip of a coin."

"Maybe it's a good thing that I'm on your team. Intimidation before they realize I do nothing and then they would be dead by whoever is playing clean up. The clean up being done by you, so there shouldn't be any escapes, no?"

"And your scheming is merciless, I didn't know you had a dark side."

He turned the tables as I wasn't expecting that last statement. "Well, it's not like my planning has had a chance to come out. I would like to not kill every enemy that gets thrown our way, but unfortunately, mercy for the wicked is going to get someone killed. Whether its dark side decision or a light side, everyone has one, just some I guess are darker then the light they give out opening."

"Is everything a philosophical question that needs an answer?"

"Yes." I giggled. "I'm sorry, I'll try and tame myself."

"No, no I'm curious. What kind of person does your philosophy make me?"

Well, you are pretty rash and at points you kill without a second thought against your enemies, making you seem like an impulsive, blood lusting, killing machine. But you do out of protection for those you care about and even those you don't even know. You don't walk into a camp and slaughter everyone, you look at who is where and doing what. Now that I think about it, it's probably why I wasn't killed in the forest."

"You have a very interesting view on negative things, unless it's the negative thing on you then you make it sound like it you just ended the world."

I didn't bother replying. I might have ended a country's leader, and possibly the country if the rescue mission went south.

"You need to relax on your end somewhat."

"I don't like making mistakes."

"Life is all about making mistakes. Believe it or not, but I also make mistake."

"All the more reason to just observe and not go to this training session, I might hurt someone."

"You worry too much."

"I'd like to think it's just enough."

"It'll be fine." He relied. "Trust me, you aren't going to hurt anyone. You can control your aura and it won't get out of control, unless you go over your limits, right?"

"I think that's how it works." I told him. I wasn't entirely sure if Robin research was accurate as my memories were not giving me any Timbits… tidbits? No, it was definitely Timbit even though tidbit was the correct word. I shook my head; it wasn't the time for an internal conflict about substitution that didn't make any sense. "Alright, I'll trust you Chrom."

"Good. Trust is the only way we are going to get you back on your feet and save my sister."

I nodded with a tiny smile before it faded. He had way too much patience for me and I couldn't think of any way to pay him back except trust his judgement the way he was trusting mine. We walked outside as the temperature dropped and snow crunched under my feet. The path was rather short as it turned into a beautiful winter courtyard with trees and bushes covered in snow and a sandy square in the middle. Fredrick, Vaike, Robin, Kellam, and Panne stood in the sandy square looking slightly bored. Panne looked ready to leave, but her body language as she spotted us.

"Oh looked, it's a welcome party." I stated as we stopped in front of them. "Some exercise if all these people are here, you worried?"

"Not at all," Chrom laughed. "Fredrick, what is the first thing you wanted to do?"

"Just a small warm up, milord." The knight answered calmly. "Fifty push ups followed by fifty sit-ups and a nice jog around the castle grounds."

My eyes widened. "A small warm up? I just spent a week in bed!"

"I refuse to be part of any of these human activities." Panne added, which I was grateful because the warm-up seemed nuts.

"It's for anyone who wants to join." Fredrick sighed, he seemed heartbroken that two people didn't want any part of his death plan.

"Pass." I called out.

"Except for you. You are right about being in bed for such a time, but that is all the more reason to warm up with this small build. I could add climbing if it's not enough for you."

He was joking right? "How about the climbing over the running?" I suggested. I didn't know why, but I was very much dead set against running for sport, even more so over his little work out combination.

Fredrick raised an eyebrow like he was surprised. "Really now?"

I nodded, anything, but running.

"Climbing it is." I sighed in relief silently. "Anyone else wanting to join us?"

"I'll do it if Chrom is in." Vaike said stretching. "Or are you to chicken to go against Teach?"

"Teach?" I questioned.

"It's his thing." Robin responded and I let it go.

"I won't back down from the challenge." Chrom told the blond warrior with a sly grin. "But you will regret ever making a challenge against me."

"Ha! Yeah, right."

I felt a nagging sensation to join, but I held off. It would be silly to say anything while the two of them were firing up. I could challenge them once we arrived at the climbing warm up. I knew it was something I enjoyed and that was more than I could ask for from my memories' secrets. I felt myself smirk, I enjoyed challenges and knowing I was most likely good at climbing was all I needed to own them in a race. They wouldn't even see it coming.

"What are you smirking about?" Chrom asked and I shifted my smirk to an innocent smile.

"Nothing important right now… so we are starting the push ups right?"

Fredrick nodded. "Fifty of them, starting now!"

Suddenly Vaike and Chrom were on the sandy floor in a second.

"Wait, now, now?"

"Now."

Arg, not even a warning." I sighed as I took off my jacket. The cold air hit my skin, but I didn't mind it as much as I thought I was going to. I must have come from a cold climate if I didn't mind it. Now, how did I do a push up again? I looked over at the other two as I got down on my hands and knees.

"Vaike, ninety degrees or it does not count. You as well, milord."

"Who's counting?" I asked.

"I am for everyone." The knight replied without a missed beat. To say I was surprised that he could count for three of us. But he seemed to be in a completely different mindset now. Panne rolled her eyes before eying Kellam as he laughed slightly. I sighed before starting and made sure I was going at a ninety-degree angle at the elbows. My rings hit the ground every time I went down making a clinging sound that was annoying as it was satisfying. My arms felt like jelly at sixteen, but as I looked over at Vaike and Chrom as they whispered to themselves twenty-five and twenty-six respectively; I went faster to catch up. The competitive nature I had was most likely unhealthy, but it didn't matter for the first time, I was actually having fun or at least I was pretty sure I was having fun. My arms pushed as I came to the last few.

"Forty-seven… forty-eight… forty-nine… fifty!" I sighed as I collapsed into the sand. The last push was practically death as I finished a moment before the other two. "Looks like I finished before you guys, eh?" I had a sly grin across my face. "And you started before me."

"Oh, does Mychaila want to go against Teach?" Vaike asked standing up. He wasn't drained by the exercise as I sat up brushing the sand off.

I stood and stretched and realized I wasn't as drained as I thought I was. "Bring it, because there's a new teach in town."

"Um, Mychaila, maybe you should relax a bit. You don't need to be competitive with us." Chrom suggested almost begging.

I grinned even more; I was surprised that I could do that, what else could I do? "Aw, the princess can't handle the fire?"

"P-Princess?"

"That's right, Sugar Plum Princess."

"Fredrick, begin the next warmup," He demanded flustered. "Make it the amount of sit-ups within sixty seconds. We need three people for counting and one for timing. Fredrick, you time. We have Robin, Panne, and…"

"Kellam's there." I finished for him and Chrom looked surprised to see Kellam just standing a bit off to the side.

"And Kellam, great, you three count sit-ups."

"Do I have to?" Panne asked, eyes narrowed. She didn't seem to like being told what to do.

"I'll surprised you, if you do." I told her and she sighed before nodding.

"That would be a feat."

I smiled and turned to the blue haired royal as she huffed. It wouldn't be fun if my opponents were relaxed, now would it. Too east. I lied down on the ground as Panne stood in front of me.

"And go!" Fredrick yelled and I started. It was soooooo much easier to do the sit-ups than it was to do the push ups. I went up and down at headache bringing speeds. The warmup was no longer casual as I heard Chrom and Vaike breathing. It was a full blown war, battles that I refused to lose in.

"Fifty-nine… sixty! Stop!" Fredrick called and I took big gulps of air on the ground. It felt awesome, but it was probably going to be my biggest mistake of the day. I doubted I would be able to use said muscles the next day. Fredrick waited for a moment as I sat up again. "Numbers?"

"Fifty-four." Kellam said softly as I turned to the two males beside me as they breathed heavily.

"Alright!" Vaike cheered.

"Sixty." Robin stated destroying any victory Vaike had.

"Dammit." Vaike growled as he glared at Chrom.

"A sit-up a second." Chrom sighed with a smile.

"What'd I get?" I asked feeling slightly insecure about my position in the battle I deemed mine.

"Sixty-one." Panne rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you would speed up in the final few seconds, you were fine at a sit-up a second."

"You can never be too careful."

"You beat me?!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Of course."

"You didn't seem so sure a few seconds ago…"

"Deception." I lied.

"Like you could be doing right now?"

"Exactly." Chrom laughed at my remark as I turned back to Fredrick. "Can we take a break?"

"No breaks," The knight answered. "This is a warm up; what is the point of a break two thirds in?"

"I guess the princess can't handle the pressure." Chrom replied slyly at me.

"Real mature," I stated before grinning sinisterly back. "Bring it, cupcake, I'll own this next warm up."

"We'll see."

I got up and Fredrick brought us along another pathway into the trees. The courtyard was bigger than I thought from my first impression.

As we walked I grew curious of Panne. She was a Taguel and I had no idea on what that was. "Panne…"

"Yes?" the woman asked like she was speaking to a child, which I guess with my string of questions, I was practically equivalent to one.

"What's it like to be a Taguel? Like, what is your way of living? What do you enjoy doing?"

"Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I like knowing, I guess."

"It doesn't matter to you." She answered and I felt the unamused waves come off her like an ocean. I tried my best not to shiver at the strong sense.

"Most definitely, but technically so is everything you learn if it doesn't have context. A different question, back at the pass; I don't think I remember seeing you there. How do you fight?"

"I turn into my Taguel dorm and rip my enemies' innards from their bodies."

Taguel form? I thought back to the pass and recalled the giant rabbit. "Oh! You turn into a giant demon bunny! That's freaking awesome!"

"Demon Bunny?"

"Not an insult, a high compliment."

"You are strange." She sighed looking up at the trees. "Especially for a human."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled. "It's probably one of the only reasons why I'm still alive right now."

"Most likely, Mychaila."

"So what's your culture like?"

"It was simple and free."

"Was?"

"I am the last of my kind."

"Oh… humans I'm guessing from your disapproval being the main cause. We have a habit of doing that; either intentionally or unintentionally by environmental changes. But I doubt that everything that is said to go extinct goes extinct, just into hiding. Life always works out in the end, adapting, mutating, evolving to something greater." I said and realized I was being heartless with my answer. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sounds rude or careless, heartless…"

"You sounded more hopefully than heartless. Unfortunately, I don't have that hopeful sense because of the reality of the situation. I am the last one."

"I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much."

"Sorry… should I stop?" I questioned looking up at her. I didn't know why I was apologizing so much.

"No… its… I don't know what to call it, but it suits you."

"Okay, sorry for… ya…" I just closed my mouth as a wintery clearing appeared with a rock wall towering above with a castle wall a little behind that. "That looks fun."

"You want to climb that slippery wall of death?"

"With a strong urge, yes. It looks awesome."

"You're insane."

"Probably."

She gave me a look, that look that questions your reason, but can't be described.

"What? Where you thinking I would disagree with you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm probably insane. Rather be wrong about being insane than lie to myself that I'm not."

"You don't make a lot of sense."

"Yup, I'm in that boat too."

She gave me the look again. We stopped in front of the wall and I looked up at it. Pathways of how to get up were being drawn in my line of sight as I looked it over. What was I seeing? What did I do with the knowledge I had to get u dangerous cliff sides? The words of the mad king came back to me with the question of whether or not I was a thief or an assassin. I swallowed. It made sense that if I was an assassin I would want a clean slate in this life and not being able to kill someone. But then again, it would have come natural to outright end someone's life, wouldn't it? To just kill them, no questions asked, emotionless and detached if I enjoyed it. Fifty-fifty on that. Thievery perhaps. I'd have to test out the skill sets a later time. Something inside told me it was possible, but I was pretty sure I didn't want to make it a habit and be known for it as a bad quality, it wouldn't be a good fit to the new life I was starting.

"So, are we climbing all at once?" Vaike asked as he looked over it interrupting my thoughts.

"All at once, the ground has enough snow to pad your fall so you won't die." Fredrick responded.

"Are you implying I'm going to fall?!"

"I'm not implying anything. I'll be surprised if you don't slip off the wall."

"Bah, you don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm pretty sure he has an idea on what he' talking about." I told him. "So designated spots or what?"

"It's all the same difficulty to get up the wall." The knight explained. "Good luck."

"Robin-" Chrom started, but Robin didn't let him finish.

"Lissa and Maribelle are already on their way."

He smiled. "Good, whenever you're ready, Fredrick."

I walked up to the wall and prepared a way up.

"Milord, is it wise to proceed?" Fredrick asked with a bit of concern that I caught in his aura. I turned to him as I grew curious on what he was asking about.

"Its fine, like robin said, Lissa and Maribelle are on their way."

"Of course, ready." I set myself with my hand on the wall and a foot off the ground. Whatever the problem was, it wasn't that important. "Go!"

I started climbing the wall feeling the grooves in the rock with my fingers and under my boots. The rock was slippery, but it was rough at the same time so it had some traction to it. I climbed a bit quicker with some confidence. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't gain as much distance with my small frame like the two males that easily kept up with me and powering pass me every so often only to slip and paused to recover. Thankfully, no one slipped off the wall. I sighed as I continued at my consistent speed as Chrom climbed passed me again. I concentrated on my formation of my stance as a small resting point for me to stand with little help from my hands for a short recovery. Suddenly, my new sense picked up on something coming down above me. I barely had time to read what the signature was before I was already reacting to catch the arm of Chrom as he fell beside me. My arm was almost pulled out of its socket as I changed my footing on my little rest zone to grasp his arm with my other hand. "What the hell, dude? Stop hanging there and grab the wall."

He didn't say anything as he continued to hang there.

"Chrom?" Still silence came and I went straight to the worse possibilities. Why if he hurt himself or the stress of climbing the wall was way too much because of what he had done for me? What if he was dying? "Chrom?!"

 _ **Alright, I'm just going to stick this down here, if you enjoy the chapter(s) if you continue to read the other two that go with this, let me know with a review or if you notice something, also let me know with a constructed criticism. If you wish to be notified of the next chapters, you can follow and or favorite this story or me if you want news on my other stories in Fanfiction. If you're curious about my originals, just look up my name in FictionPress and my pretty little page will come up. Now, Sacred Souls isn't up yet so don't go looking for it. I'll let you guys know when the first chapter is up when I update a new set of chapters on here. I'll coordinate them so they go up at the same time just for the few that are interested. Anyway. Have a great morning, afternoon, evening, something something… time is irrelevant to me now.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Chrom this isn't funny…" I repeated trying to keep my grip on both him and my footing on the stone. I went to turn to Robin on the ground, but I didn't get to say anything as my foot slipped. The rock under my heels cracked from the dead weight and sent me falling into Chrom. The landing was harder than what I expected snow to feel like, but it was softer still as I had landed on a body. I quickly got up and looked down to see a cheeky grin.

"That, that was a great catch."

"What?" I questioned unsure on what was going on. It dawned on me that it was a set up and anger rose.

"Fredrick wanted to see how your reaction skills were like."

"And you didn't think to tell me before hand?!"

"Then you'd be prepared."

"And not grabbing the wall?"

"Strength test, which is remarkable I might add."

You… it was just a silly warm up… and you didn't tell me after catching you?! I thought I…"

"You thought you did what?" Chrom asked apparently confused.

How could he not realize that I thought I had done something serious harm. That I was scared that something might have happened. I stood up and brushed the snow off of me. "You know what? Never mind. I'm done with the warm up and practice today."

"You are?" He asked sitting up as I felt Vaike's aura suddenly grow closer to me as he screamed.

I took a step forward thud of the blond landing came from behind me where I was standing as I glared down at the blue haired one. "I am, so if you excuse me." I marched away angrily as Vaike muttered in pain to himself. I needed to clear my head before I did something, like punch Chrom in the face for giving me a minor heart attack. I heard him start to follow me.

"How will you get to wherever you are going?"

"I'll figure it out!" I hissed back and kicked a tree root on my way. It was very satisfying. The needles above shuffled and the sound of a pillow dropping on someone's head came from behind.

"Gah! What the…?"

I stopped and looked back to see Chrom buried up to his chest in snow with about two inches on top of his head. "Hmm, serves you right." I muttered and turned away to continue my trek.

"Hey wait! Dammit, I'm stuck. Hey!"

I continued my walk only with each step I felt bad for not helping him. I stopped and sighed. I was very angry at him, but here I was turning around to help him. I walked back to Chrom and dropped kicked the snow in front of him making the stress of the pile less. "I can't believe you were bested by crystalized water."

"Snow is surprisingly heavy."

"It's water… so ya, its gonna have the same mass, genius."

He shifted under the snow and escaped its grasp. "Thank you."

I didn't say anything as I left in silence. Maribelle and Lissa turned the corner as I did and I twirled around them to the side and continued back to the castle.

"Wait, Mychaila!"

I stopped and turned around back to his snow covered body. "Just don't. Until you figure out why I _might_ be angry at you and why your little stunt _might_ have been a bad idea of not letting me know after I caught your sorry hide; don't come and find me!" I shouted at him in anger before I sighed to keep my cool. "I appreciate everything you've done, but that's the main reason why I'm not talking to you right now."

I turned around and left the area running to get a head start in case he did decide to be… him.

"What did you do to get the silent treatment?" I heard Lissa ask as I turned another corner, but I didn't head an answer.

I stopped and took a breather with heavy breathing against a tree. I shouldn't have run as my stomach felt gross and phlegm started to build. Running for life, body is alright with, recreational running to avoid the guy who calls himself royalty, not so much. I spat out the gooey stuff and wiped my mouth. It probably looked real lady like, but I didn't care. I continued back to the castle as I came to the sandy grounds. I picked up my jacket as I saw the door I had come out of earlier and walked to it. I went to open it as a wild Lon'qu appeared on the other side pushing it open. He took a good foot and a half jump backwards at the sight of me and muttered something that I didn't catch.

"Hi…"

"What are you doing here?" He asked cautiously not moving any closer.

"Ditching." I answered him bluntly and an idea came to me. "Are you doing anything?"

"…"

"Excellent, you seem pretty straight forwards. Wanna help me with something?"

"Depends…" He replied carefully still not moving from his place on the floor.

"Right, you're not comfortable around girls, pretend I'm not female."

"With your high pitch voice? It's a little difficult."

"I need help finding out a weapon I'm good at using, or can get good at using."

"And Chrom isn't helping you because…?"

"I'm pissed at him for being a dumbass and scaring me." I huffed. "Can you help me? I heard you were a really good at using swords."

A smirk appeared on his lips. If all else fails, brush the ego. "You heard correctly."

I waited for an answer as he pondered and hoped that Chrom wasn't going to show up.

"I can help you for the time being on something you can use."

"Sweet, thank you."

"Though, it seems strange for you to want a weapon when you don't kill."

"A gi- a person needs to protect themselves in battle. Even if they can't kill people."

"Lucky for you, there are more than people out there to kill."

"…I don't think I can hunt either…"

He just nodded and started walking back into the castle. I followed him, attempting to keep up with his quick pace. I was easily walking twice as much as he was and every so often I had to skip to keep up. After that walk of hell, Lon'qu brought me to an arena like place with weapons hanging on the walls and on shelves just randomly along the edges of the room.

"Organization wouldn't hurt in here."

"No time for that."

"Right, war and all that."

He just nodded and looked about the room before grabbing an axe. He handed it to me and I almost dropped it on my toe. I lifted it again and shook my head. "This thing isn't going to allow me to move around. It's too bulky and heavy."

"You move?"

"You weren't listening to any of the reports that came in, huh."

"Didn't care, I'm told to kill and I do just that."

I giggled. "Then yes, I love to move about. I also can't take hits."

"Like a rogue or a thief."

"Sure, whatever that means…"

"It means you go in, avoid, get what you want and leave. Attacking only when necessary and doing as much damage as possible first so you don't take any."

"A rogue will do fine then, I have yet to test my thievery skills."

"You want to see if you are a good thief?"

"Well when you lose your memories, it's nice to know what you're good at and bad at in theory before attempting to do it in practice. So thievery is on that list of what I might be good at."

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?"

"I think so… which is why cats are said to have nine lives."

"Humans don't."

"No… but they are resilient at its finest. I found that out a couple of nights ago the hard way."

"Weaponry first, then go find our local thief, Gaius… I'm sure he can help you with any other… skills… you might be interested in."

"Skills that could be useful."

"I'll believe it when I see it." The man grunted before handing me a wooden sword as he grabbed one for himself. "Let's see what skill level you have here… come at me."

"Um… sure…?"

I ran at him and he side stepped, tripping me in the process. I almost fell on my face, but my hands stopped a gravity punch and I sprung up. I took a moment from the head rush before I picked up the wooden sword I dropped.

"How are you still alive with your form is a miracle." He commented. "Again."

00000

I landed on my back hard as Lon'qu looked down at me. "Better, but still a working progress."

"Better for who? You've knocked me down about fifty times, twenty different ways, this last drop almost killed me."

"If it wasn't a training session, it might have. I can't say I haven't had the pleasure of practicing my counter attacks so much in such unique ways." He replied as he helped me on my feet. "But your form has improved and your arrangements for attacking are strange, which is good."

"But not great…"

"Practice will make them better in a later time."

"Does this mean I don't get thrown into the ground now?"

"Hmm… we'll see."

I groaned. "How about I practice with two swords instead of one."

"Right; you dual-wield." At least he paid attention to that. "Makes sense to how you attack. It might keep you off the ground."

"Just maybe…"

"After our defense lesson."

"Dammit."

"You need to learn to use one sword. You are not always going to have two spears or two swords or two anything. Accidents happen and you are going to lose a weapon in battle if they disarm you."

"Fine…" he unfortunately was right.

Lon'qu came at me suddenly and I placed up the sword in a block, which I was surprised I managed to get it up in time, and kneed him. He backed up swiftly with a stumble.

"Sorry…. I didn't mean to." I quickly apologized. "It was instinct when you rushed me and-"

"It was… good… well played…" He replied straightening himself. "Again."

"Maybe you should take a break."

"No, practice is almost real life, you are going to get hurt out there so it makes sense if you get hurt in here."

"Um… if you say so?"

"We could be using metal blades, that's what I trained with my first lesson. Lucky for you, they have wooden ones."

"Yippy for me." I sighed. "Ready when you are, I guess."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The sun was setting by the time Lon'qu had decided I had had enough practice for the day.

"I believe that will help you live without miracles for now." He stated as he took the wooden sword from me.

I took a breather, "Thanks, I really appreciate the training."

"Are you going to confront Chrom about your incident earlier?"

"Maybe…" Not in the slightest.

"I'll be surprised if he figures out why he scared you without discussing it with him."

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Whatever, I'll give him a word of what you've accomplished here after you _ditched_ your exercise. I'm sure he'll be waiting to talk to you about it later this evening."

"Great…" I replied sarcastically. "So where would Gaius be at this time?"

"Anywhere that has candy."

"Alright! Thank you, again."

I left the swordsman in the training room. Not knowing where anything was, I was left to wander about the castle for a little while. Suddenly, a noise came from one of the rooms. I wandered over to get a look at what it was when Chrom walked out as I peeked in. He ran into me and I leaped backwards before he could make the rest of me part of the floor.

"Just cause I'm tiny doesn't give you the right to walk on me, eh!" I squeaked.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you coming through the doorway." He apologized before sighing. "Great, now I have Kellam and you to worry about hiding in plain sight."

"I can be more existing if you want me to be." I stated bluntly, it was more sarcastic than anything else, but Chrom didn't catch it.

"No, you don't need to do anything if you don't want to."

"Let me know if you change your mind… anyway… I gotta go…" I told him turning around. "Things to learn, people to avoid."

"Hey wait!" he called. "I wanted to apologize about earlier. I've been trying to find you all day.

"Really now?" I asked turning to him as he came up to me. I seemed so insignificant with the height difference, but I tried my best to ignore the fact that I was practically looking straight up.

"Yes… I should have realized that you were being paranoid-"

"Paranoid?"

"Cautious," He corrected himself, "About everything and that it was wrong of me not to say anything after you caught me. I apologize for not taking your feelings into account about your situation."

"To tell you the truth," I sighed as I shuffled my feet. I felt bad about him apologizing as it made me seem like a self-absorbent jerk. "I shouldn't have been so worked up over it. It was just a test and I should have dropped it then and there. I'm sorry for yelling at you and making you apologize because of my reaction."

"Uh… you apologized to an apology."

"Ya… I guess I did."

He shook his head, "At any rate, I was in the wrong mostly so let's leave it at that."

I nodded before creating an argument.

"Good, now we are leaving tomorrow to march on the capital of Plegia. You want to come?"

"Wouldn't be much of a shepherd if I didn't, Commander Shepherd."

"I figured you'd say something like that." He smiled. "Right, I heard from Lon'qu on what you did all day."

"He found you pretty quickly."

"It's easier to move about when you know where you're going."

"That's true… so, what do you think I should do now? I haven't trained on my aura which was at the top of the agenda."

"I've created several ways that we can practice with your aura. This will allow you to expand on your abilities without over doing yourself." Robin suddenly said coming out of the room and I nearly jumped out of my boots at his sudden arrival. "And it would also allow you to notice when someone is coming so they can't sneak up on you while your distracted by Chrom."

"Well, to be fair, he's twice the size of me, my other senses are always going to be busy when he's taking up most of the hallway." I commented and Chrom took a step back.

"Better?" He questioned with a hint of annoyance.

"I was kidding. You don't take up that much space… I didn't mean to make you move."

"Oh…"

"Most girls would have asked him to move closer…" Robin muttered to himself before clearing his throat. "As I was saying, we are going to practice with seeing, telling allies from enemies and truth from lies at several distances."

"I got the last one down pretty good at close range. Even without this ability." I told him. "So when do get started?"

"Right now if you want."

"Now sounds great."

"Are you sure about right now?" Chrom asked. "Lon'qu roughed you up a bit today from what he told me."

"If I take a break now, there's no way I'm getting up to do anything else today…"

"I'll go find some volunteers to help out." Robin said and walked away. "Meet you in the throne room in half an hour?"

"Meet you there." Chrom called out before turning to me. "So, where were you going anyway?"

"Places to learn about myself in ways you wouldn't approve of." I answered.

"Like what?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff as in?"

"Things that do things and how thingies work and whether or not I'm good at said thingies."

"I'm not getting a straight answer am I?" He asked scratched his head.

"Not until I have my answer."

"It sounds very inappropriate to be discussing with me instead of Lissa."

"What are talking about? It's just a skill, not some girl talk. Not that I have any idea on what you are talking about, but I can presume that it had something to do with something that girls talk about which I have no idea what they actually talk about."

"That didn't make any sense."

"Yes it did…"

"I guess a little… anyway," Chrom changed the subject from whatever he was talking about. I was still confused on what he was trying to get across. "We should start heading over to the throne room. It's not far, but if we're lucky you can meet Flavia and Basilio properly."

I crossed my arms. "I think falling off a horse disoriented is the most realistic way of meeting someone… you get their reactions to your messed up state."

"Do you really think that?"

"Not entirely…"

"Even if that were so, they would like to meet you in a normal way and you can meet them in the same manner."

"In the proper, educated, upper class fashion… alright. I guess I can pull that off."

"This place is more into action over words."

"I'm not going to have to fight a wolf, am I?"

"No… I don't think so… Maybe?"

"Awesome… I'll just ride on its back until it gets tired." I sighed as I envisioned to silly scene. It would end horrible no matter what. "I don't think I can take on a wolf, all it does it hunt, eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, kill, repeat and not always in that order. Humans are easier to take on as they aren't as predictable making them more predictable… or something like that. Have you ever fought one?"

"A couple of lone wolves attacking cattle mostly. They weren't part of a pack making it easier."

"Must have been easy for you. Dealing with something that is significantly smaller than you."

"Smaller yes, but they are always quicker, they can change positions reading yours and you have to be right before they start move to defend against. Anything tiny with speed is not good when your big and fighting it."

"Hmm… I wonder if I could defeat you then."

"Perhaps when you are at full strength." Chrom laughed.

I pouted. "You don't think I can win."

"Not in the slightest."

"We'll see…" I growled as we came into a large room that looked a lot like the throne room back in Ylisstol. Two people were in the middle of the room discussion something in a low tone and I realized they were the two people that were outside when I did in fact fall of the horse. I felt my face go red a bit in embarrassment.

"Good evening, Khans." Chrom called out grabbing their attention.

"Evening boy," the large male bellowed. "Ah, the young lady is awake. Took you long enough. You missed all the good stuff."

"Good stuff?" I questioned.

"Before the news came from Ylisstol about its fall, one of your comrades punched Chrom in the face."

"They what?!" I turned to Chrom, who was red in the face and I started giggling. "Who punched you in the face and why?"

"I was… immersed in my own thoughts and Sumia tried to slap me out of it."

I burst out laughing unable to hold myself together. I wasn't sure which was funnier: the image of him being punched by Sumia or Sumia's attempt to slap him ended up in a good punch.

"Yes, hilarious. Have you ever been punched in the face?"

"Not that I recall." I breathed. "But I have been thrown so I plan on never having the pleasure of being punched. Anything else happen while I was respawning?"

"Respawning?" The three leaders asked and felt my face go red. My words made no sense to them and it was sad because I also didn't know its entire meaning, all I knew was I was using it correctly.

"Loading for the next battle… never mind."

The woman cleared her throat. "The Exalt is planned to be publically executed soon."

"How the hell are they going to do that?"

"From what we can figure out from what Marth told us is that they found a way around your barrier… or so they claim, they don't plan on executing her until the end of the month."

"When's that?"

"The full moon is a little under a week." Chrom explained. "We have about five days to get to Plegia's with an army and execute the plan perfectly to save her."

"Five days?! Unless you have a Hercules plane, how are you planning on travelling that far. I mean, it took us a whole day to get to a pass and most of a night's ride just to make it to the wall from what I could tell from Ylisstol at full speed on a horse. I can only presume that from here, Plegia's capital isn't exactly a hop and a skip around the corner and you can't run horses that far or long."

"What's a Hercules plane?" How was Chrom still back there?

"It's a machine that carries troops… you don't have one."

"A machine that carries troops?"

"Yea…"

"You're making that up."

"It's entirely possible." I shrugged. "But I'm most definitely certain that it exists… from wherever I'm from… maybe I am making it up. I could have dreamt it and my amnesia is just making me think it exists."

"Well if it does exist…"

I waited for him to finish but he didn't and I smirked. "You wanna see the little war machine. Awe, that's adorable."

"It can't be that little if it carries troops."

"Nope, in my head its rather large. But hey, you guys have wyverns and pegasus at your disposal… is that how you are going to get everyone there?"

"No, unfortunately Ylisse's pegasus troops were all wiped out when we were traveling to the pass and wyverns are from across the sea." Chrom explained. "Not many people in Ylisse or Ferox have wyverns let alone enough of them to carry troops, supplies, and anyone or anything else that show up. We have horses, wagons and carriages."

"And we are going to get there in five days?"

"We're going to get there in five days."

I whistled slightly. My whistle wasn't perfect. "That's down right impressive. But whatever the case may be, their execution attempt is going to be just that. The barrier is at her command and stands until I can't hold it anymore and I made it very clear that it wasn't going anywhere any time soon."

"Your confidence is wonderful, but can you back it up?" the male questioned.

"I doubt I can make a second barrier for you to test for yourself without weakening Emmeryn's," I explained. "But I'll think of a strategy of any possibilities they might try to get around it and strike it down before they even think of it."

"Sounds like my line." Robin said coming from the other room with Gaius eating candy, Sumia, and a slightly irritated Fredrick. He didn't look it, but I sure felt it. The guy was good at hiding his emotions, but not that well. "You ready?"

"In a moment." I started before turning to Fredrick. "I'm sorry for leaving your warmup that you planned… I'll work twice as hard tomorrow before we leave."

The knight's irritation lifted and he nodded. "Before we leave then, one on one warm up."

I smiled nervously, "O-okay…" Ah, what the hell did I sign up for this time? I took a breather and turned to Robin. "What's this practice simulation you have planned."

"We are going to make it span between several floors. These three already know what their roles are and you are going to have to decipher truth and lies and friend and foe. So it's like charades… only aura style." Robin explained. "Things are going to get progressively difficult as the floors change to see your limitations and what needs to be worked on. Eventually, I have planned for you to pinpoint where they are and for you to follow where they go."

"How are we going to do the phrases if they are on different floors?" I asked. I didn't want to pop is balloon, but if they were on different floors, I can't exactly use my eyes and ears to compare against my aura abilities.

"We have a colosseum where there are a hundred rows of seats, if you're loud enough, you can be heard in the top row from the middle of the arena." The woman answered.

"Awesome… oh! Right! Chrom said that I should properly introduce myself." I exclaimed. "Mychaila, the amnesic aura user in training."

"Flavia," the woman smirked. "And this is my useless other half, Basilio."

"Watch it, woman." The man growled. "We are the west and east Khans of Ferox."

"Two rules, not a bad idea for running a country. It allows you two to communicate on what's best fit for the land."

"In theory it's grand, but it can be nasty when trying to make the ruling Khan listen."

"Now who's talking ill." Flavia scoffed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to start an argument." I apologized quickly which fell on deaf ears to the two Khans as they started to bicker.

"Don't worry about them. They are always like this," Chrom told me. "You would think they were married."

"Stay out of this, boy!" The two khans growled.

I smirked.

"Let's head to the colosseum before it gets too late to do anything." Robin suggested and the blue haired fellow nodded, probably not wanting to be caught in the mix of the two older leaders.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello, remember me? Ya… I finally finished everything and posted four freaking chapters. A Yu-Gi-Oh Soul chapter, a Legend of Zelda chapter, this chapter and an original story chapter for my new book Sacred Soul. I'm going to post a link if you want to check it out both in the chapter and on my profile page right at the top. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't bash it like it's your rival in Super Smash Bros. I have feelings and as large as my ego is… it's a glass tower, it shatters easily so please be nice. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided to slow it down a tiny bit that way I'm posting a chapter like once a week instead of five chapters in a day… at least that is the plan. I'll try and keep it constant. Anyway, here's the link if you wanna check it out! s/3284217/1/Sacred-Soul**_

 **Chapter 19**

It was a rather quick walk before the colosseum loomed over head and the six of us entered the empty building. Sumia, Fredrick and Gaius went down one hall while Chrom lead Robin and I down another. We entered the bottom of the arena as sand squished under my boots. I looked around the arena and felt the pressure even though there was no one there but the three of us. Sumia appeared not long after the thought ended a couple of rows up. Fredrick came afterwards halfway up the audience seats followed quickly by Gaius at the top eating what I presumed was candy. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell as he was blurry being all the way up at the top. Hopefully, my vision limits weren't my limits to sensing aura.

"Alright, so the goal to this exercise is exactly as I said before. It's going to test your range and whether or not they are lying and/or an enemy." Robin explained again. "Sumia will start whenever you're ready."

I nodded and tried to focus on her aura. It was difficult to actually focus on a single target at first as the sight of it was in and out like a bad reception. To top it off, it was being blocked by Chrom's royal blue aura and Robin's royal purple aura. I willed them to separate and after a few minutes of looking like an idiot; the auras separated into clear cut distinctive colors showing Sumia's bright pink aura and each of the three's individual personas. I wanted to read into them more, but remembered I had an audience waiting for me. "I think I'm ready…"

"Um… alright… so…" Sumia started a bit shyly. "When we came across a wounded pegasus; I tended to its wounds and saved Chrom from a wave of spears and arrows."

I concentrated on the waves within her aura and got a slight green edge to it. "I think that was true… but I need a lie to compare against it."

"I slapped Chrom in the face two days ago." She spontaneously said and I giggled. The waves of her aura were much different than her truth and her aura gave off a red edge to it. "Perfect."

"Is this going to disappear or can I expect it carved in stone?" Chrom asked sounding slightly annoyed, but his aura said that he was very annoyed, but mostly embarrassed though.

"We can drop it if you want us to." I told him.

"I would appreciate it."

"You'll probably miss the times we remind you." Robin teased.

"Doubt it."

Robin turned to me. "Are you ready for the next challenge?"

I nodded as I focused again and turned my attention to Fredrick. His aura was a light blue and much easier to separate the second time around.

"This time Fredrick is going to say two different phrases and your job is the same as before."

"Alrighty… start it uppy."

"What is with the 'ies'?" Chrom questioned and I shrugged.

"Eh? I don't know… just came out."

"Go ahead, Fredrick." Robin sighed shaking his head.

Fredrick cleared his throat. "I have weapons that you can buy. You can custom order a particular weapon of your choosing at a price." He claimed like the merchants I had seen and heard back in Ylisstol. I listened to the tone as well as concentrated on his aura to get an answer. Whether it was right, was to be determined.

"What's the next one?" I called up, memorizing the first answer as a conman and a thief. The slight shimmer in his aura was like he was trying to hide behind a wall. Like Gaius was at the dinner table the first night I arrived in Ylisstol when he was stealing food. I have no idea what he did with the food afterwards or if anyone noticed, but the slyness was there. Just without the shimmer as I didn't have my ability then.

"Lost? Tell me where you need to go and I'll take you."

I blinked at the sudden shift. His voice and body language said helpful, but his aura said ill-intent and aggression. It took me a second to comprehend. It was like I was saying yes, but shaking my head no. I clenched my jaw as I had a hard time deciding which one was the correct answer before deciding to go with my new instinct. I hoped I was doing this aura user thing right.

"What's your answer to the first phrase?" Robin asked curiously after a few moments of silence.

"The first one was Fredrick being a conman and a thief… right?"

Robin nodded approving my answer and I relaxed a bit, but not a lot as the second answer was a fifty-fifty shot. Who knew an exercise had so much stress to it? "And the second?"

"And the second… as helpful as all my other senses say he was being helpful…. My aura instincts say he was most likely a kidnapper for slavery and/or psychopath murderer. Either way the intention was ill and aggressive."

"Thought for sure I was going to steer you off course, Mychaila." Fredrick remarked. "Glad to see you're able to tell the difference. The last thing we need is you getting abducted and killed."

I pouted. "Hey… I wouldn't wander off with some stranger."

"You wandered off with us." Chrom pointed out.

"That… that was… not different." I sighed in defeat. "You win, Fredrick."

"Of course."

Cheeky bastard.

"You are doing well; I'm surprised how well you've adapted to your new ability. Most people take months to get this down according to my books." Robin congratulated. "You must be a prodigy."

"I doubt that." I told him still hung up on what was said before. "I had knowledge beforehand, plus I don't have the luxury to take my time to learn. My inexperience could have got me into a lot of trouble like Chrom and Fredrick said. I did run off with strangers because of my confusion and lack of memory. With this ability, I can avoid making such a mistake in case it was to happen again and it turned out it wasn't someone with good intentions. Also, I won't be useless or a burden to the shepherds."

"No one said that you were a burden." Chrom told me.

"No one needed to. Whether or not anyone thinks of me in that way the fact is I do. I can't take hits like a tank, I can't kill like an assassin with my speed and nimbleness that someone that can't tank should be able to and my first promise is a half fast fulfilled one. Hell Gangrel thought I was a thief or an assassin at first or could be one, but all I am is a broken tool that is only good for keeping the door open." I sighed thinking back to the small conversation I had before turning the mad king down. "With this new ability, as dangerous as it is, I might be able to actually do better, strategize and act in accordance instead of reacting and hoping something good comes from it. As fun as surprises are, this last one had its consequences."

"Gangrel offered you a position in his army?" Robin asked looking a bit taken aback.

"Apparently he liked my hiding spot… though I doubt he likes me now after calling him an immature child, more or less. Which I guess is a good thing."

"Huh… thought he wanted to rid of every Ylissean." Chrom thought. "I wonder why he didn't strike you down first and asked questions later."

I shook my head. I hadn't thought of it. Even after turning him down he offered a second time. After hearing about him and meeting the man in person… that seemed out of character. Why would he even bother? Did he just ignore the fact that I could have been from that country, even though I knew I wasn't? He wouldn't have known that, right? Maybe he did… but I was still harboring the Exalt that he wanted dead. I looked up at Gaius, as I felt my stomach knot in hunger. I needed to come back to the thought process later and eat sooner. "Alright, let's do this, we all have better things to do right no-."

My stomach announced itself and it echoed. I felt my face grow warm in embarrassment. I had barely eaten all day.

"Like eating?" the thief asked.

"Exactly." I nodded and turned to Robin. "I would like to continue longer, but I think I would die if we went to a new exercise after this."

"It's okay, I'm feeling rather hungry myself."

"You ready, Sparkles?"

"Sparkles?"

"He has a nickname for everyone." Chrom explained without expanding.

"And I'm known as Sparkles because?" Gaius didn't say anything as he smirked and I sighed, I just wanted food, not to play mind games. I turned to Robin. "Do I sparkle or something?"

"I suppose? Hmm, I've never noticed until now, but you do in fact sparkle slightly whenever you use your ability."

"Awesome, I'm a Christmas light." I turned back to Gaius. "You don't often tell people why you name them what you name them, do you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Which is it?"

"I…" I tried reading his yellow aura, but it was blank. Nothing came through like a wall was shielding the information. "I don't know…"

"I know the world is round, but do I really know the world is round?"

"...um…"

"I may or may not have rode on a wyvern and I may have participated in the invasion at Ylisstol, but only for money. Not to kill anyone, right?"

I knew the last part was true as I had heard the story of how he joined the shepherds, but it also came out blank. I concentrated harder and a hint of green came to the outer rim of his aura. A dizzy spell hit me and I readjusted my footing to catch myself from falling. I smirked as more information came through and it told me that he hadn't rode a wyvern so his answer was both true and false. My victory was quickly spent as my chest pulsed and I hissed breaking my concentration.

"Are you okay?" Chrom asked beside me and I nodded.

"Ya, I guess I was trying too hard. Gaius is really good at hiding truths from lies, all of his answers were shielded so I thought at first that my range wasn't reaching him. But! I found that he stuck truths with his lies to make it a smokescreen. I don't know about his first two proclaims, but the last one I managed to figure out and he has never ridden on a wyvern."

"That last one was supposed to be easy." Gaius called from his seat still munching on his candy.

"And you were supposed to say it first so you wouldn't confuse her." Robin scolded and the candy man shrugged. "Anyway, he was supposed to not give anything away. So in turn you would push yourself to figure it out, but it mostly to test your range… oh no."

"Oh no what?" I asked, did I screw up? Grow a third arm? I looked at myself as Robin ransacked his pockets. I looked fine, a little light headed, but fine.

"I might have made a miscalculation." Robin continued pulling out a handkerchief and held it out to me. I took in confusion. "Your nose is bleeding."

I touched the bottom of my nose and found blood on my fingers. "Lovely…" I wiped my fingers off on the cloth before holding it up to my nose. "What was your miscalculation exactly?"

"You… I didn't take into account on how you would react entirely on that last exercise and that you would go to the point of hurting yourself. Your body wasn't ready for the amount of stress I made you go through and I apologize."

I waved it off with my free hand. "It's cool, how could you have known unknown factors; you can't solve for c if a and b are missing."

"Pardon?"

"Trig? Pythagorean Theorem? Finding the side of a right angle triangle… never mind. It's a mathematical equation and all math works are based on knowing pieces of information to get an answer for a missing variable or variables. You didn't know how I would react other than pushing myself or how far I would go or how far along my body was in its healing or how I handled a new challenge." I explained. "The answers to those are: Screw this, I'm too stubborn to not know, no one is stopping me unless I can't stand, and my body is being a baby."

"That's the spirit, Sparkles." Gaius called from the stands. "You tell your body who's boss."

"He's being sarcastic, isn't he?"

Chrom nodded. "You need to rest after supper. Your body can only handle so much at a time whether or not you think its being a baby. The new ability is a weight on its own and you are holding a force shield for Emmeryn a whole country away, that is a whole different story on the meaning of adaptation. Not including the stress of having amnesia is to your system. You'll burn yourself out before you even know what happened."

"And what if I don't want to rest?" I questioned. I liked the sound of bed. But I wasn't fond of what came with it.

"It's not an option. I need you to be in perfect shape if you want to train more and come with us to save Emm. If you don't rest and keep yourself healthy; I'll have no choice by to leave you behind no matter where we are on the road and send you back to Ferox."

"Fine… I'll rest after food." I sighed. It was hard to win an argument when everything I wanted to do was at stake of being shut down. I wasn't looking forward to the date with my bed, but if it was the only way to save Emmeryn and fix my mistake then so be it. At least this time around, I'll be with the rest of society and no one will be thinking I have the plague. "Can I practice tomorrow?"

"Robin?" Chrom asked as the other three members walked over to us. I hadn't noticed that they moved from the stands.

"I think it should be okay. Just some rest and a tiny bit of training to boost your limitations should be good. I'll let you know tomorrow if I came across something in my research. What is definite is that tomorrow we are going to practice your aura searching from several floors before we leave."

"Sweet… so do I get fancy weapons yet or do I go to bed naked?"

"I don't think we'll get attacked up here, Mychaila. It's a bit suicidal for a Plegian."

"Please…" I slightly begged. It wasn't fair that everyone had a weapon but me. I didn't want to have to improvise just in case something did happen… again.

"I'll have a chat with Lon'qu to see what he thinks," Chrom told me. "If he thinks you're ready, I'll let you know with a weapon of your own."

"That is all I can as for." I told him holding back my disappointment.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry for the long time of not updating… I meant to update this earlier… like a week after the last chapter… but shit happened and internet kinda crashed at my place. But it's here now so I hope you enjoy. I also updated Sacred Soul if you guys wanted to check that out. I'll post the link to the story here and its also on my page: s/3284217/1/Sacred-Soul**_

 **Chapter 20**

I found myself in a new room after supper with a little, black, over-the-shoulder backpack sitting on the bed. I went over to it cautiously, half expecting it to explode as I looked down at it. I took one of the flowers from the vase that sat on the bedside table and poked at it. It didn't explode so I put the flower back with its buddies. I grabbed one of the leather buckles and unlatched it. I did the same with the other two and opened it to find some sort of liquid-filled bottle and a set of pauldrons. I set the bottle down and pulled out the armor. It had a collarbone plate which seemed very handy with my little frame. Collarbones were one of the easiest bones to break after all. Wow, I knew so much yet I didn't even know how old I really was. It was bloody poetic. I tried it on. Its silver and black metal was cold against my skin and I picked it up again hissing. I dropped it the cold plates and I shivered at the cool sudden touch on my neck and chest. The shock faded quickly as I buckled up the straps on the pauldrons and moved my arms about. They weren't bulky, but they weren't so thin that they were useless either. I had full motion which surprised me a bit as something nagged at me that they shouldn't be. But I didn't think on it too much, the more mobility the better.

I kept the little prize on as I continued looking through the bag to find a coin sack with nothing in it but a tiny coin. I set it on the bed and continued digging and found a hard cylinder piece of wood that as I pulled out, it unfolded to be a quiver. I was impressed at the creation of it and the mechanics. It was genius for storage. I continued as the things in the bag didn't seem to end and pulled out a purple and black belt with two possible over the shoulder straps. I set them on the bed and finally came to my clothing, cleaning personals in a container and a six-inch dagger. I looked at the contents on the bed to the size of the bag. How all of it managed to fit; I wasn't sure. I started to place the objects back in the bag in the order they came out as a knock came at the door. I was about to ask who it was when my ability answered without my consent. Chrom's aura signature came through the door like I was looking at a heat sensor and sighed. This was my life, no more surprises. Not that it was a bad thing if its enemies, but to answer the door would be nice without knowing who it was. I walked over to the door and opened it to find exactly who my sense picked up on.

"Hey," I started like I didn't know he was there. "Sup?"

"Mind if I come in?" he asked.

I shook my head and opened the door to let him in. I closed it afterwards and turned to him to find him staring at me. "…Did I do something?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I was just admiring the armor. I wasn't sure if they were going to fit, but they fit perfectly on you. Did you need help putting them on?"

"No," I smiled feeling my face grow a tiny bit warm. I apparently didn't like being the center of attention when being admired, even if it was just the armor. "I managed to get it on by myself, when did you commission this?"

"When you were still out. I figured since I was going to ask you to join the shepherds, you needed something to start off with. Robin suggested something simple since you like to move around and the pauldrons were what came out of it." Chrom answered with a smile apparently not noticing my discomfort. Maybe it wasn't normal to be awkward in a social interaction. "Lissa and you are the same size in a lot of things apparently."

"Well, I thank you for the gracious gift." I answered and then felt like a total idiot. Like really, who says that? Why can't I talk to someone one on one without being a complete idiot and not on a death bed? I cleared my throat which I hoped cleared the stupid word combinations. "Did you set up my bag too?"

"Not entire… I got the dagger and the equipment, Janela was the one who packed the bag with all your belongings to make sure it fit everything you needed."

I nodded and realized his hands were behind his back, which he never did from what I had seen. "What's behind your back?"

"Right… the reason I came up to your room." I tilted my head slightly, how did he forget about the one reason he came up here? Maybe he was also just awkward in one on one conversations as well and it slipped his mind, probably the reason why he didn't notice my stupid sentence earlier. He put his hands forward and two short swords in black and purple sheaths were in them. I walked over to them and touched the amazingly detailed, titanium handles. I couldn't tell what was on the handle at first, but it was obvious once I did. Two dragons danced in what seemed like harmony before the leather grip. "This is titanium, right?"

Couldn't hurt to ask, like I knew what the hell I was looking at.

"Yeah," huh, guess I did. "We usually have a set up with bronze, iron, steel, and silver, but the smithy didn't have anything like that for my order right away except for titanium. Is that alright?"

"Of course." I smiled. "Titanium is a strong metal, extremely hard to break and doesn't dull quickly."

"Everything you need?"

"Everything I need. And these dragon etches…" I pulled out one of the blades to find a beautiful picture of the dragons proceeding their dance. "Nano tech with the final polish… you didn't get this ordered before supper. This takes days to do."

He winced. "I was really hoping you wouldn't know that."

"How much did this cost?"

"Money."

"Chrom, how much? I'll pay you back-"

"You aren't paying me back." Chrom insisted. "It's a gift, your bow will be ready in the morning before we have to leave and after your training."

"If it's anything like these… Chrom, I can't accept this. It's too much."

"You wanted to watch my back, right? Well this is how you're going to do it. Well prepared and ready for anything that might come our way. Think of it as a welcome to the Shepherds welcome gift."

"But custom made…?"

"When I told you that the smithy didn't have exactly what I was looking for, I wasn't lying. It was a couple of days ago, yes, but he only had one of these blades and I needed two. So I asked him to make me a matching one."

I smiled again as I put the sword back in its sheath. "Thank you so much. I'll try not to break it."

"Well if you do… make sure it's in a battle. I want to hear the story of how it happens and what you do with them afterwards."

I giggled. "Okay… so I guess that mean's Lon'qu said I was ready for dual-wielding."

"Something like that. He still wants to make sure you are getting the training you require, it's strange that he isn't bothered by you."

"I told him to pretend I was a guy. Though, I mostly attended to his ego; I don't know how long that is going to last."

Chrom smirked. "Well, if you act as well as Marth did, you'll be good. Oh, and Virion wants you to see him on our next stop for some archery practice."

"This should go over well… I've seen him at meals… if Sully isn't around he practically tries to undress every female in the room with his eyes… and even then."

"He's a bit… strange, but his aim is the best I've seen."

"If he tries anything, I make no promises…" I told him and he laughed.

"Trust me, you aren't the first to tell me this."

"Will I be the first to hurt him?"

"No…"

"Good."

"Heh, just make sure you keep him well enough to fight, alright?"

"Yes, Commander Shepherd." I grinned like a child. I still didn't have a clue why I found the title so amusing.

There was silence as he looked around the room awkwardly before turning back to me. "You look like you're all set up… I'll leave you for the night. Try to get some sleep."

"No promises." I told him and he shook his head.

"Sleep, that's an order." He told me as he left the room closing the door behind him.

I huffed. Like he could order me around, but I was also too tired to ignore it either. My day was long enough and I had another hellishly long day tomorrow. Why did I think any of this was a good idea?

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will try to update once a week. Review, favorite, and/or follow if you wish. Have a good day guys!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry for the lack of writing… 2016 was brutal… but I'm hoping to make the best of the new year by posting as much as I can, when I can… so I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 21**

I started to walk towards the bed as a song came to my head. It didn't have lyrics that came with it, but I couldn't help but hum it to myself. Whatever the song was, it was staying and I was going to enjoy it for the time being until it drove me crazy. It was a sad tune, something that made my eyes water a bit as I hummed it, but the tears faded quickly as I didn't know what it was trying to tell me. No lyrics came to fill in why it was a sad song.

I placed the swords against the side table and started to undo the straps of the armor. I took off the pauldrons and placed them next to the swords. Taking the pjs and mouth cleaning stuff, I headed to the bathroom to freshen up before bed. A cloth sat there with some hot water in a dish next to the sink and I sighed, still couldn't understand why there wasn't running water.

Once the tedious things were done, I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I was finally going to fix the mistake I made. I closed my eyes and expected sleep to come within a couple of moments. But, it didn't. I turned over and still sleep didn't wish to take my tired brain from this awakeness I was stuck in. I opened my eyes after what felt like forever and looked around the room. A bookshelf sat filled with books and I wandered over to it, picked out an adventure book and a history book and wandered back to my bed. I plopped myself down, lying on my stomach, and flipped through the adventure novel.

After a few pages in, I sighed. I quickly realizing it wasn't going to put me to sleep, but rather keep me up all night to find out more. I closed the book and turned to the history one. If one thing was for certain, only Robin and Miriel could keep awake from study such as this, at least, according to Vaike and Kellam. The odds of me being interested in such a thing to keep me awake was little to none, like ten percent, max. I opened it and found the pictures drawn in it and the words that portrayed the history of Ylisse most intriguing. After an hour of reading about the Hero King Marth, I slammed the book shut realizing my predicament furiously. I was part of the ten percent. A scholar… a freaking nerd! What was wrong with me?

I put the books back groaning as I got out and in bed and started back at the ceiling. Exhaustion was fully set in yet, my brain wanted nothing to do with sleep. I turned to my side and another idea came to my head. I could exercise… set myself up for Fredrick's death trap tomorrow. Maybe I won't feel like dying from everything I had done that day. I processed to do forty sit ups, taking a five second break to do another forty before relaxing on the bed. Nothing was working. I rolled over for a third time and sighed. I got out of bed and got onto the floor. I set myself up and did ten, majestic, beautiful, worthless, garbage pushups before slugging back into the warm bed. Not today, Satan, not today with your bullshit of not allowing me to sleep. Prick.

How mean of me… who the hell was Satan anyway? Seemed so uncalled for about someone I didn't know.

I looked at the rings on my chain as the song cane back to me and I hummed it. I couldn't sleep… so I might as well figure out what the rings meant to me. They had to have some clues to my past. The only one that had any sort of indication of anything was a year printed: 2013 and around the sapphire it said: St. John Catholic High School. If my memory served me right, which wasn't saying much considering, it meant that I graduated from this high school in 2013. If the ring was indeed a graduation ring. Since the average age of graduation for grade twelve was between seventeen and eighteen, that meant I had to be about that age, or older. If, of course, it was a graduation ring that meant that I had graduated. For all I knew it could have been someone else's. It was wonderful information; except the only calendar I had seen was the one Robin had on the table several days ago when he was checking on the map's quality about the pass and it said 2000 AH. So, 2013 was practically useless for a year indication. If 2013 wasn't a year, then what the hell could it be? I rolled over dropping the rings on my chest and wiped away any sort of possibilities for tears. My head hurt and I wasn't prying, unless I was… I sighed. I was such a baby. But was I? I thought back to Gangrel and Emmeryn back at the castle. I had got to Emmeryn on my own, without a real weapon and managed to avoid the mad king and his men. Not just anyone could have done that, right? If it was then why did the barbaric king seem so surprised? He asked me to join him, it probably wasn't something he tossed about lightly either, considering Aversa was his right-hand woman. She was scary. I thought of her and shook my head. The king was probably lying and was going to kill me anyway. In his eyes, I was part of the Halidom of Ylisse. That made way more sense than that other theory. I rolled over again and closed my eyes.

But if that were true, why wouldn't I just drop the thought that it wasn't. Was it because it made me feel slightly important and useful? I was part of the Shepherds so it didn't make sense that I would enjoy the thought of being wanted by the enemy. I had an ego, but I knew for sure I was a loyal person no matter what. So, I couldn't be because of feeling useful and important. So, what made me feel, or rather know, that Gangrel wouldn't have killed me if I had taken his job offer? I never got to answer my question as the blackness disappeared into buildings falling and people screaming as explosions and fire illuminated the view. This setting wasn't new as I followed the hellbent girl. After leaving the blood walls behind, I was always brought back to this city, unfortunately it never seemed like an actual dream. The images and senses that my head told me now were just a continuation from the last dream, like a story or a game. Perhaps more of a story with an open world game that literally anything I did didn't matter. I even tried use my own, newly acquired ability, but it they did nothing. Nothing seemed to stop the girl in her sphere, all I was causing was more damage and fear to the mess that she was making.

Was it something my brain thought of before I lost my memories or was it just going to a primal instinct of figuring out its self and its position of good and evil like Robin had said? Was it just trying to understand the good choices I was trying to make against the choices the girl made in front of me as everything blew up in my face, figuratively and literally. Was the girl a representation of my life before? There was a strange satisfaction to everyone fearing me and begging for mercy as I walked by the rubble of the city. It was a sick idea that that could be a feeling of victory. I chose continue my chase after the girl instead of kicking the people as I ran by. For all I knew, the people around me were enemies and making them nothing was what I was feeling, the side effect of competition. It didn't make me feel all that satisfied as I thought on it more. Whatever this nightmare was, I didn't want to be a part of it any more as tanks rolled in from around the corners of somewhat intact buildings. Suddenly, the raging girl was beside me. I went to grab her attention, maybe since this was my head, maybe she could help me figure it all out. But as soon as I was about to say a name, a name I never even got to think about, a six-winged, giant dragon caught my attention from a distance as it flew towards us making the buildings it passed ever so tiny. Then, the tanks fired drowning my thoughts as their slugs started to rain down on us.

I opened my eyes sitting up violently and found myself back in the Ferox castle and smoke entered my nose. I looked around in alarm only to find that a fire had been lit in the fireplace. I laid back down in exhaustion. Talk about post dramatic stress if this was going to happen every time I smelt wood burning when waking up, expecting it to be an attack from Plegia. I needed a portable device to just plug into my brain and remove the crap from it, particularly the nightmare and the blockade holding my memories. Then maybe, I could see who I really was.

I got out of bed and decided my sleep had been there and gone and my minor panic attack took any willingness to attempt to go back to sleep. I stretched and figured the best place to wander to would be the dining room. I might have been feeling queasy in the confusion of my dream, between the most probable death and that dragon appearing again, food seemed like the best solution. Food made everything better. Stressing eating was the best and worst solution, no weapons required. My stomach turned at the thought of giving food such a high regard and I swallowed the bile that came from it. Maybe stress eating wasn't for me. I shook my head. I was going to the dining hall anyway; I might grow an appetite along the way. My stomach just rolled its eyes as I left my room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After walking almost aimlessly, I wandered into the location I wanted to be without losing my way and was surprised to see Robin sitting there looking at several books and taking notes.

"What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" I asked him completely forgetting to announce myself. Robin snapped his head in my direction grabbing the hilt of his sword before relaxing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be awake…" He replied laughing it off slightly.

"So, what are you up?" I asked again reading his aura, he seemed tired, if not exhausted, yet, here he was doing work. Maybe scaring him was enough to send him to bed.

"I could be asking the same thing." He replied sitting down and grabbing his pen. I kinda stood there without much of an answer. I wasn't exactly going to just say I was having nightmares, I didn't want a pity party. He turned to me. "You look like you were bucked off a pegasus; are you still getting nightmares?"

"Maybe…" I sighed. There wasn't a point in lying. "At first I couldn't fall asleep and when I did fall asleep, into a nightmare, I guess someone lit a fire in the fire place in my room where I woke up thinking we were under attack. Which led me here to find something to eat."

"Stress eating isn't good for you."

"I think it's the best solution for the time being." I replied though I still wasn't even close to feeling hungry as I looked around and realized there wasn't even a fruit basket on the table that I could force the awful feeling away. "Or not. Well, shit. I guess it doesn't really matter… I wasn't hungry to begin with…"

"A different approach, perhaps?"

"Like what?"

"Write it down." He suggested.

I tilted my head in confusion. "What do you mean 'write it down'? You mean like a journal or a story…?"

"A story, I think it would be a very interesting one if you wrote out your nightmares like that."

"…There is gonna have to be a rating on it so no under-aged eyes look at it."

"What do you have in your nightmares?"

"Blood, destruction, more blood, genocide, blood, doomsday, an unbelievable amount of blood, probably disgusting, description of bodies, blood, things being blown up and/or incinerated… did I forget to mention the amount of blood?"

"Sounds like the perfect read."

"Who the hell wants to read that?"

"People love reading about the end of the world and violence; romance wouldn't hurt, but it's the imagination of a world that's in chaos and the anticipation of seeing how it ends. That's what people love the most. No matter how peaceful or not the ending may be."

"Humans are strange." I replied as I could see why Panne saw humans the way she did. They were violence junkies.

"Yes they are." Robin agreed. "So, want to try out the idea?"

"Couldn't hurt, could it?"

"Unless you paper cut yourself, or get ink in your eye, I think you'll be alright."

"Alright…" I was going to do just that if I sat at that table. I looked at the table and back to Robin. I swallowed as the next question formed. "Could I ask you to read it when I'm done a chapter or something?"

"You want me to read it?"

"Well… no… probably not. But if I do share, you'd probably be the only one I share it to, as a fellow amnesia that is. If other people looked at it like Chrom or something, they would probably boot me out of here…"

"I doubt Chrom would kick you out for writing a gory story." He started before frowning. "But this doesn't have to do with Chrom, does it? This has to do with Gangrel, right?"

I felt confused about the statement but quickly realized that it was. How messed up did you have to be to have someone else figure out the real reason behind your feelings? Maybe I was just tired. I sighed nodding in agreement. What I wrote down, if I wrote it at all, would probably put the Mad King to shame because I doubt he knew what a fucking tank was.

"Alright."

"Really? Just alright?"

"If it's to make you feel better about everything, then of course. Besides, I doubt your as crazy or evil as you think yourself to be."

"Heh, thanks… but both of us know that we can't verify that with my past."

"No, but I can verify with the present you from what I've seen."

I smiled. "Ok… so, where is this book and pen so I can get started on my mass murder?"

"I'm not sure if supporting mass murder is a good idea, but the pen and ink are here and the book I'm not going to be using, is sitting on that pile there." He said pointing in the book's direction.

"Thanks…" I walked over to the table and sat down across from him so he couldn't see what I was writing. I took the book and grabbed the pen, steading it between my fingers. I put the pen tip to the page and went to write when I realized nothing came out of the pen. I tried scribbling in the corner, but no ink came from it. "Uh…"

"You need to dip the pen into the ink for it to work." Robin laughed as he opened a jar of ink and set it beside my book.

"I see…" I dipped the pen into the ink and went to write only to feel like I was doing it all wrong. "How does… how do you do this?"

"You don't know how to use a pen and ink?"

"Not really… I know I have written before… obviously, I spelt out several names in that forest, but I'm positive that the ink was always inside the pen when I wrote. It appeared on the page whenever I touched the tip to it."

"Ink in a pen? Wouldn't the ink leak everywhere?"

"Not the ones that come to mind. There is also a tool like a pen called a pencil. They have graphite, carbon, in a wooden stock so you can draw and stuff. Then when it got dull, you can sharpen it with a sharpener and if you make a mistake, you can erase it with an eraser."

"Not that creative with the naming, were they?"

"They do what they are named to do… this pen and ink thing seems so archaic, it's almost fun."

"Wherever you came from… it must have been crazy and out of this world. I've never heard of anything like a pencil or anything like it let alone imagine it."

"Or, it could be more technologically advanced. That would explain why bits and pieces of my memories and how this place just doesn't seem right."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, swords for one… I love them, but I think it might be because I wouldn't swing them around without looking silly. There are quicker ways of killing people."

"Like tomes?"

"Tomes are new, like the healing staff. I thought Lissa was crazy when she said she was going to heal with a stick. There are a lot of things that I know of in pictures, but the names allude me and if I think on it, my head feels like it will go super nova…"

"I see… what's a super nova?"

"I can answer that." I told him happily. "It's a very large star, like the sun only thousands of times larger, where at the end of its life, it implodes before exploding violently. Sometimes they create black holes in space. But most of the time the explosion will leave behind nebula in its place. Nebula is the life sustaining material to create new stars in its place." I took a breather as I felt like a huge geek. "Since the star exploded, the nebula gets shot out through space to create clouds so many stars and systems can be born from just one star. Sorry, I'm rambling…"

"Space… you even know about space. Maybe you're from the future."

"The future?" I thought on it as an unsettling feeling took hold, but I didn't pursue it. Something told me to back off or I was really going to feel it, so I did, but I didn't think it was because I directly related to the issue or I knew something about some other situation. I brushed off the entire thing going with a simpler explanation. "Better tech, yes, but I doubt that. Time travel is practically impossible unless you can escape linear motion like a god or something. No, what would be more plausible is maybe I'm from a different dimension… erm… on second thought, who are we kidding, none of those would make any sense. The more reasonable answer is that I'm from somewhere and my radical ideas got me dumped in those woods for someone else to deal with them."

"That does seem more plausible."

I pouted, my feelings. "Hey…"

"I'm just kidding, anyway, you should draw some squiggles to get the feel of the pen before you try and write something."

I nodded and did as he suggested. It wasn't long before I got comfortable with the smooth inky strokes and I looked down at the page. It stared blankly back as I forgot entirely on what I wanted to write down. What was this madness?

"Are you winning?" Robin asked as I continued to stare at the page more sinisterly.

"No… I had everything I needed to write and it just up and left. Now my thoughts are as blank as this page."

"So, you have a scribble some place in your head?"

"A scribble of a thought, yes…"

"How about you start with the setting of your nightmares. I'm sure you know what it looks like."

I nodded. "I do… but what then?"

"I'm sure the words will flow out on their own."

"Have you tried writing?"

"Not a story."

"It's insanity." I muttered looking back at the page and dipped the pen back into the ink. "The setting, eh? Well, Mister Book, I'll show you a setting."

I heard Robin chuckle slightly as I started to write the beautiful city I saw with a large tower rising high above the skyscrapers reflecting off the water of a lake and stopped. My blood bath needed a title. I shoved the idea that the story could wait for a title, but I couldn't get passed the lake and sighed. "I need a title."

"A title?"

"Yep, I can't continue without a title, even though I have no idea on where this story is going because I'm still following my nightmares."

"That would be difficult… a placement title called after the setting?"

"No can do," I replied as I thought about it. It needed to be an official, that perhaps could be replaced later. "I have no idea."

"All right… what are your nightmares about?"

I looked at him, like I was going to tell him any more than I had. Just that it was all in my head and things went boom when aura spheres hit them.

"Never mind…" Apparently, my look was enough to drive him away from the conversation. His face brightened after a moment. "Oh, I know. Since you think you might have been some bad person in your past, you can call it: The Dark Side of a Writer."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"I'm not hearing any better titles."

"True… and it fits rather well…" I agreed writing it at the top of the page. "Okay, done."

It fit way better up there than I expected. I took another dip with the pen. Now, it was perfect and my mind's blood bath could begin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I woke up to someone tapping my shoulder and I moved my face deeper into my arm off the table. I felt something wet as I did and sat up slightly, eyes still closed, wiping the side of my mouth before placing my head back into my arms. The tap came again and I ignored it as I drifted off again. The tapping was in tune to the tanks firing and hitting my shield. It was all in my head. I needed ten more hours of sleep. This nightmare was actually getting somewhere and wasn't repeating itself. Even if the tapping was real, it was probably a ghost and who has time for that?

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed the room and vibrated the table causing me to jump in a panic as a loud sharp screech came out of my mouth. My jump off the table caused my chair to tip and I fell backwards with it and onto the cold, hard floor. I laid on the polished surface in a daze as uncontrollable laughter filled the room.

"Ya. Real. Fucking. Hilarious…" I grumbled as I sat up. I was more embarrassed at my reaction than angry for being woken up. Needless to say, I was exhaustedly awake. My face was hot as I wiped the side of my cheek, again, with my sleeve. The liquid was bugging me and not because I knew it was drool. I looked up from my spot on the floor to see Chrom dying against the wall, Robin looking mighty pleased with himself and Fredrick looking like he was trying everything in his power to hold back a slight grin.

"Hello boys," I started in a partial Scottish accent, which made no sense to me on what Scottish was, but I did it anyway in a very sarcastic manner. "Glad to see you could make it to the Scare Half of Mychaila's Life Show. I hope you had a splendid time…"

"That… that was not what I expected." Chrom said trying to breath and I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, we tried getting you up the conventual way, but after ten minutes, that was our only option."

"Ten minutes?" It felt like seconds.

"You are very persistent in your quest to sleep." Fredrick replied. "Never have I heard of such a person asking for ten more hours of sleep when they've slept for seven."

"That was out loud?"

"And a few other things like "Go away" and something about… Milord, what was the other thing she said?"

"If I heard the mumble correctly, you said that you wanted to jump into a ball pit and we'd never find you." Chrom replied in thought. Felt my face get even warmer in embarrassment. I'll remembered dreaming about was that war-torn city and tanks, not some magical conversation. "I don't even know what a ball pit is…"

"Neither did we, so we asked you and I quote, ' _A pit full of little plastic balls that people love to sit in and toss balls or disappear never to be seen again. Mwahaha._ '" Robin cackled still looking smug as my wanting to disappear grew. Especially at the laugh, it seemed like something I would do. Even my subconscious knew more than I did. "The only thing we couldn't get from you because you stopped responding when we asked you what plastic was."

"Plastic?" I turned to my thoughts hoping that my brain wouldn't argue with me and to which it complied nicely enough. I frowned, the technology I knew was so advanced compared to the setting I was in now. I looked at the three of them and decided it was best not to tell them in great detail in case Miriel thought she could make it. Plastic was the bane of the natural world and all that came from it was nothing nice, before manufacture and after. This world didn't need it and if it came to the technology, it wasn't going to be because of me. The three boys still waited in anticipation and so I went with its simplest form to satisfy their curiosity. "It is made from the liquid of dead dinosaurs."

The three of them looked at me like I was nuts. "of dead what?!"

"Liquid dinos," I repeated with a shrug. "But that's all I know other than it's not something you want to be used against you or get out of hand."

"Alright…" Chrom said after a moment of silence. "Well, Robin and I have to prepare the shepherds for our trip. You have quite a few things to get done before we head out, right?"

"I do?" I questioned before remembering the long list. A slight sigh escaped my lips. "Right… Fredrick's morning warm up, Robin's aura classes, and a sword lesson from Lon'qu… fun."

Chrom laughed lightly apparently still sore from his laughing fit earlier and turned to Fredrick. "Don't overdo it."

"If you insist, Milord." Fredrick complied and Chrom and Robin left the room. We stood in silence as the doors shut behind them. "You ready?"

"No… I'm still in pjs…"

"Perfect for a morning run."

"What about breakfast?"

"There will be time for that later."

"My pjs..." I muttered more concerned about then over eating before eyeing the door. I looked at the fully dressed knight. I doubted he was that quick.

"Don't even think about it."

"Gotta catch me first."

He quickly hopped the table with ease as I started running. I leaped onto the table as I caught sight of the knight to my right. My feet pattered against the floor as I landed on it after jumping off the table a good eight feet like nothing. I reached the door handle and pulled it open before dancing around the small opening; shutting it before Fredrick could grab it. I took off running back to my room down the hall. The floor was cold under my feet as I heard Fredrick's loud armor hiding my quiet steps. I turned the corner with a leap and saw Chrom and Robin in a low conversation. Fredrick was getting closer as I skipped in the tiny space between the two of them.

"H-hey!" Chrom stuttered stopping, and fully blocking Fredrick's chase.

"Thank you!" I called waving barely looking back.

I grabbed the wall to make a quick turn up the stair well. Fredrick's metal echoed the stairway as I reached my room and shut the door, locking it. I took a breather as I wandered over to my bed and started to quickly change. I didn't know how long I had before Fredrick would charge in, if he charged in, but I also didn't want to keep him waiting either. I did promise I would participate in his morning workout. I heard a knock on the door as I barely finished brushing my teeth and putting on my shirt.

"Mychaila." Fredrick called through the door.

"She's speaking…" I answered back putting on my socks.

"Since you're in there, put on your equipment."

"Sure… what are we doing exactly in this warmup?"

"A jog and some other things."

"A jog? But we just ran."

"A minor sprint. I wouldn't go as far to call it a run."

"Speak for yourself." I muttered after sticking on my boots and reached for my pauldrons. "What happens if I die?"

"Then you die."

"Fredrick…"

"You ready to go?"

I looked at myself and sighed as I looked at my two swords and remembered the belts they went with. "That depends, does "equipment" include weapons?"

"Yes it does."

"Then I might need some more time…"

"Do you need some assistance?"

"Maybe…" I started as I pulled out the belt from my bag and set them on the bed. I didn't have time to get super fancy with the other shoulder belts and I'm sure I had time to experiment with them later. I slipped the belt through the first beltloop on the side of my skort, placed the sheathed blade onto the belt and then slipped the belt through the second loop right behind it. I led the belt behind me and to the other side of my skort to a third hole, placed it through, equipped the other sheathed sword, and then placed the belt through the fourth hole. I tightened the belt and locked it in its notch before letting it fall to the side. It didn't tug on my skort and my hips kept it from pulling my bottoms to the floor. Talk about convenience. "I think I'm set, not sure how well this will go though."

Fredrick chuckled on the other side of the door. "You'll live."

I opened the door to see Fredrick standing there patiently. "Alright, I'm dressed and teeth are brushed. I'm ready to meet my maker."

"What makes you think this warmup will certainly kill you?"

"Well, just the run here was enough for me to count as a run."

"You have no stamina."

"For running, yes."

"Let's make you get one then. And the best way to do that is by running, twice a day, every day."

"I think you are trying to kill me."

Fredrick looked down at me fore sighing. "Every morning then. We will have the same warm up structure. Perhaps the one I'm currently working on myself…"

"I see…" I didn't like the sound of that. The guy was a tank with that much armor on and I was… well I was tiny and not a tank. "Well… if you're ready, lead the way…"


	24. Chapter 24

_**Just wanted to let you guys know that, I'm not dead, just the worst writer in the world since I have barely updated anything at all and I haven't been able to concentrate. Sorry for the lack of discipline for keeping up with my stories, I plan on being more punctual, with both the FanFictions and the originals I have on FictionPress, but we'll see how that goes. Anyway! Here's a large update for you thirsty readers.**_

 **Chapter 24**

Every part of me hurt as I tried to keep alive, running from death itself. My legs burned, my lungs refused to participate in the act of keeping my body working and I was pretty sure a rib was broken. How did it come to this?

"Come on, Mychaila. You're ten paces behind and we've slowed to barely a jog." Fredrick called back, breaking the dramatic theme I had going to make myself feel better. I almost tripped over my own two feet.

"I… My legs… are short… and… this… is…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I needed to breathe. The run had been going on for at least half an hour and I was dead two minutes in. My legs were Jell-O and my ribs, did indeed, felt like they were broken. How was I still going, even though I was dizzy? No answer presented itself in my exhaustion.

"We're almost to the entrance of the castle." He told me though I had a feeling he was smirking in my pitifulness.

"Then… we… can walk… the rest…"

"Are you a quitter now?" He questioned. "How can we trust you not to quit when you get tired?"

I growled as I caught up with the knight. Damn him, questioning my loyalty like that. I glared up at him and an amused look was all that was returned. I sighed painfully. My ego was the only reason why I was still going and he played it like a fucking fiddle. Cheeky bastard.

00000

I hacked up a lung when we finally got back to the castle and before I knew it, I was puking. What did I do to deserve this fresh hell? Well, not eating probably didn't help, maybe it was my own doing. Then again, if I had eaten, I probably would be seeing it sprayed across the snow, and that probably wouldn't have been a pretty sight. At least I found out my gag reflexes were on point through this trauma. When my body was done being a little bitch; I took a deep breath, letting in much needed oxygen. Fredrick appeared beside me, holding out a container. I took it exhaustingly, thanking him, and drank it quickly before almost throwing up again as I gagged. It was disgusting and certainly not water. "Are you trying to kill me?! What the hell is in here?!"

"Water-"

"This isn't water!"

"Purified with alcohol. The Feroxi people like their alcohol."

"I couldn't have guessed." I replied sarcastically glaring at the canister. "What proof is this?"

Fredrick gave me a confused look. "Proof?"

"Percentage of Alcohol, alcohol by volume? How much alcohol is there compared to water?"

"…I'm not entirely sure, these terms make no sense to me, but for the Feroxi people, it's much higher than in Ylisse, three times more I believe."

"So, like… a beer so… five percent? …ya… five percent and here the amount would be like wine… how is no one drunk?!"

"Where are you getting these numbers?"

"From my useless brain and my tongue." I sighed. "I don't know, these are my guesses either way, the Feroxi people must have a higher tolerance if they have thirty proof, fifteen percent, in their water for shits and giggles."

"They do indeed have a higher tolerance for alcohol." Fredrick agreed. "Not that it's something that needs to be addressed, Milord also has a high tolerance for it."

"Does he now?"

"And is well capable of not drinking too much, saves me time to clear away pebbles." He told me and I giggled. It was amusing to think of the large knight clearing pebbles. "You're looking better."

"Thanks… I still think you were trying to kill me."

"You would know if I was. But this does tell me that you are horrible out of shape. How is that possible to be this out of shape? Unless you were a lady without training in a faraway land."

"I wouldn't know." I shrugged. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that there are records of royal families within a reasonable distance."

"The Exalt would have definitely recognized your name if that was the case… so it not then, why are you out of shape?"

"Maybe wherever I come from; we don't have to run for forty minutes wearing armor." I commented sarcastically. "Seriously, I don't think farmers could do what you just put me through."

"True… so I guess that means you aren't totally out of shape and very persistent." He deducted and I sighed in relief. Hopefully that meant I never had to go through that hell again. "We shall continue this every morning and get you into shape."

"Are you crazy?!"

"It's good for your long-term health. I'll discuss this with Milord when I get the chance."

"Have I insulted you in some way?"

"Not at all, you're our best chance at keeping the Exalt safe, so we must keep you healthy and in good shape for all of our sakes."

"I-I uh…" I tried thinking of a good argument against his claim, but my brain was still fuzzy from the run, or was it the alcohol? No, it would take a lot more to get even slightly tipsy. Oh, ya, SURE I knew my tolerance, but couldn't give me my origin story. Well whatever the reason, the outcome was still the same. "God dammit."

There was silence for a moment before Fredrick cleared his throat. "That's it for today."

"Really?" I sked in surprised handing him back the disgusting canister, I certainly didn't want it anymore.

He nodded. "You should head off to your other training sessions before we leave."

"Alright… see you later, Fredrick."

I left the front of the castle and headed inside. I was left to wander the halls as I tried to remember who I was to train with that day. There was my aura training with Robin, maybe, and my sword training with Lon'qu. Virion was after we set up camp on the road so I didn't need to figure out the order to see people in. It hadn't been very long since I left Chrom and Robin to plan battle strategies; so, the best option was to find Lon'qu to get my sword beating for the day out of the way. I wandered a bit more about the castle, looking into rooms as I did, trying to find the swordsman. But, he apparently just stopped existing altogether as he was nowhere to be found. I found myself in the kitchen after searching for about twenty minutes for a ghost since I couldn't even locate his aura. I sighed. Maybe he wasn't up yet and since the quarters of everyone was higher in the castle, I just wasn't able to sense it.

"Whatchya sighing about?" Someone asked out of nowhere and I screeched, jumping away from the noise. I turned around and saw Gaius looking down at me with a cocky smirk, unblocking his ears. "Man, if I had a cat candy, the only difference between it and you would be the fact that you're not candy."

"Hilarious…" I hissed. How did he manage to sneak around my senses? I shook off the thought as I remembered what I wanted to do yesterday. "Hey, Gaius…"

"If you want something to be stolen, Sparkles, you're going to have to pay half up front."

"I don't want anything to be stolen." I told him sheepishly. "I was wondering though if you can help me with something…"

"What would I be able to help you with if I'm not stealing something?"

"I want to test my skills, and you're the only person that can help me with it."

"What skills are you talking about that only I can help you with?" He asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

I bit my lip as I kind of felt silly for even asking. "I wanted to see if I'm good at stealing."

Gaius looked down at me with a bit of a shocked expression before he started laughing, hysterically. "That's a pretty good joke there, Sparkles. I didn't think you would have such a sense of humor."

I crossed my arms, frowning. "I'm not kidding. I want to know where my skills lie, and that includes what you do best at."

He stopped laughing and gave me a serious look that didn't look at all amused. "Why?"

"Because I need to know what I'm good at and what I'm not. If it turns out I'm good at stealing and lying, I won't use those skills for doing harm towards our comrades. If I don't have the skills then I don't have the skills. But I need to know for my own self-identity."

"Do you have a long answer for every question?"

"No." I smiled. "So, can you help me?"

He sighed as he thought over my request before looking back down at me. "On a condition."

"Condition?"

"I get a bag of candy out of it, one way or another."

"Um… ya, I think I can do that."

"Sweet."

We walked out of the kitchen and stopped a short while afterwards by a window with the sun glaring down harshly.

"Damn."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What is it?"

"Well, it would be easier to test your skills in a public place, but it doesn't look like we have time for that. You don't want anyone wondering where you are when you have lessons, right?"

"Preferable…" I didn't think all the way through when it came to timing.

"Alright… hard way it is then. First lesson on being a grand thief., you can't have any doubts, both on your form and your morals."

"Morals?"

"You can't feel bad about stealing from someone." He started. "Once you take it it's yours. Not theirs. Got it, Sparkles?"

"I got it…"

"You don't sound very happy about that."

"I just thought about someone might have treasured something I would take and how upset they would be without it."

"See, that's what I was talking about. You can't feel anything for them. Looking out for your own skin is what is important." He stated and I was silent as we walked. He sighed. "Are you sure you even want to test this skill?"

"Yes…" I answered quickly before thinking about how I could even use the skill without feeling guilty. "I guess my empathy for others is too high to be a survival thief, but I can probably use this skill to take my enemies items or even slipping items into people's pockets without them even noticing they lost something."

"I guess it could be used that way. Though, I personally can't say I've slipped anyone anything. That could be useful if someone was drunk one night and proposed to you and you'd have to give them back the ring before they noticed it was missing."

I looked up at him in confusion. "That seems oddly specific."

"… could you repeat that last word for me?"

"Specific…"

"You just said pacific…" he started laughing. "You can't say specific, ha-ha. I wonder what other words you can't pronounce properly."

This was going to be a continuous thing from here on out wasn't it. Words that I couldn't pronounce, I was sure I had mispronounced quite a few already and either no one noticed or said anything… but now that Gaius noticed it, I had a feeling everyone would soon join in. I sighed "The story?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I had a friend that had to do exactly that. Poor girl knew before he knew, she knew. They're married now, even after that. Still hasn't told him to this day."

"Why didn't she just keep it and show the partner?"

"When someone is drunk, they shouldn't be proposing. They aren't usually thinking all that clearly and it can be on a whim. Best for them to figure it out themselves instead of just letting it go."

I frowned as I thought about it. It made sense, but it didn't quite sit right. "Maybe…"

"Got another theory?"

"She probably didn't tell him because you can't tell someone that they love you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Alright, this is your one and only chance. Do you remember everything I told you?" Gaius asked and I nodded.

"No feeling anything for them, be casual if they notice you, and bail if suspicious grows so you aren't caught red handed."

"Exactly, if they think you're up to no good, find someone else to steal from and give no indication that you were going to steal from then. Now," He stopped before we got around a corner. "Who are you willing to trust with our little secret?"

"Um…" I wasn't planning to tell anyone about the skill hunt until I knew for sure. "Whoever won't get mad at me for making them my experiment?"

"Well, they are all going to get a little mad at this. So, pick one you don't mind having sour thoughts about you for a while."

"I don't want anyone to have sour thoughts about me."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll pick someone." He thought about it for a second or two before a grin started to form. "And I think I know someone that might actually enjoy the experiment if you fail."

"Eh?"

"Come on."

I sighed and obligated, it was probably going to ruin any friendship that I was going to make with whoever Gaius had in mind to be my experimental victim. We wandered through the halls at a quick, silent pace. Eventually, we made it to a grand, open door and Gaius snuck inside before I could ask where we were. I followed and stopped as I gawked at the walls and shelves. There were so many books – a small… something grew in my chest as I looked at the shelves and walls. The structure of the shelves, the books that sat on them, the very beauty of the room all complimented each other in a way that I was sure I only dreamt of. I could live here. A small tap on my arm drew my attention out of the fantasy of reading all the books. Gaius indicated to keep moving. To my scholar instinct's disappointment, I did as I was told and followed him deeper into the library. We walked along the aisles and were about to turn a corner when Gaius stopped. I looked up at him with confusion as he turned to me.

"Your task; get Miriel's sack of money."

"Miriel's!" I squeaked out in a whisper. "She'll kill me if she found out."

"Or she'll grow interest in your brain and will want to study you."

"That's the same thing!"

"That's your target." Gaius finalized. "Do it, or don't. I don't care as long as you pay up with a bag of candy."

I went to open my mouth to say something, but closed it instead. The least I could do was try. Even if it meant being Miriel's lab rat for the next forever.

"Think about it this way," He started peeking around the corner. "She'll only want to study you if you get caught. So, don't get caught."

"There are about a million reasons on why this is a terrible idea."

"Yep, so don't think about it."

I gritted my teeth as I nodded. I looked around the corner to see Miriel looking at books on a high shelf holding a few in her arms. I looked over her attire and saw the pouch Gaius was talking about barely sticking out of her cloak. I narrowed my eyes and wandered silently over to her. If I did this right, I wouldn't be her experiment, so if I did it right, I could live… no pressure. As I got closer I realized that her pouch was tired to her cloak and sighed silently. Of course, it had to be tied. I looked back at Gaius, who waved with a grin. Bastard won no matter the outcome. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the task at hand. I held my breath as I neared, keeping to her blind spot, and knelt slightly. She shifted back and forth on her toes like she was unsure of what she wanted to read or was just looking for a book. Perhaps I was lucky that she was distracted, made this whole first attempt, that much easier. Suddenly, a small noise came from down the aisle and she snapped her attention to it as I moved to keep in her blind spot. She turned back to the books after a moment and I moved back into position. Maybe she wasn't as distracted as I thought she was. I took the moment I had to slip my fingers into the tie, loosened it without pulling on her cloak, before swiftly grabbing the coin sack. I gripped it so it didn't jingle and placed it into my pocket. I took a few small steps back. Sticking my hand in my pocket with the sack, I sped away, sneaking my way back to the book shelf. I rounded the shelf and saw Gaius at the other end, exactly where the noise had come from earlier. I frowned as walked over to him and waited into after we got out of the library and in a relatively safe, quiet place before I threw him the pouch.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked, frustrated, but keeping my voice low.

"What was what?" He replied with a question as he looked in the pouch.

"You almost got me caught."

"You almost got yourself caught. If I hadn't showed you that Miriel was always paying attention, you would have failed, miserably."

"But-" I stopped as I realized that he was probably right. "You do have a point."

"Of course, though I have to say, that was pretty smooth. I'm actually impressed, even I wouldn't dare steal from a person like Miriel. Unless, I had to."

"Asshole..." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"How did I do?" I asked not motioning towards the fact that I insulted him.

"Not bad. Your speed, even with the distraction, was pretty quick."

"Was it? It felt like minutes had gone by…"

"You were there for a few seconds, and then you were gone. Technique was good, though the best way to solve a problem like that is to actually get them distracted by you or something else, so they don't notice you undoing their pouch or reaching into their pocket."

"That would have been nice to know… I could have scared her. I'm quiet enough."

"You are quiet… are you sure you don't remember anything about stealing. Maybe perhaps stalking or assassination?"

I shook my head, though the thought of someone else point out the very question that Gangrel asked was a little unsettling. "None."

"I see…" Gaius was silent before shrugging. "Well I'm off to get a bag of candy. I'll return what's left to Miriel later saying I saw a kid take it earlier."

"That kid better not be named Mychaila…"

"Nope. Now you should probably go. Robin or Lon'qu should be ready for your lesson by now."

"Probably." I agreed. I waved as I started to walk down the hall with no direction in mind.

"Before you so…" Gaius called out and I tuned to him.

"Eh?"

"You practice your skill on any of the shepherds without permission, my permission, I will tell someone."

I smiled. "Don't worry about that, I like living right now. Next time I practice this skill, it will be on a poor bastard that thought he could stop us from saving Emmeryn."

"It better be."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

We went our separate ways and a familiar aura, one that I had been searching for all morning, resurfaced itself, drawing in my attention. Finally, Lon'qu was up and able to give me my next beating – I mean sword lesson. I travelled towards it and found it to lead to the training grounds that I was in yesterday. The same place where I was sadly mauled by a merciless sword master. I opened the door to the room and was surprised to see someone else walk in through a different entrance. Lon'qu's aura disappeared as the strong blue aura, I had been trying to ignore, over took my senses. I looked around, confused on why Chrom was here and not Lon'qu.

"Something wrong?" Chrom asked as he came over and I crossed my arms, more confused as my thoughts weren't helping to create a solution. I had sensed Lon'qu, I was positive, and Chrom's aura wasn't normally as invisible in a different room. I wonder if Robin's was going to be the same. I could faintly sense where he was generally, even with Chrom in the room. To think I could sense Robin with Chrom here. Those two had such strong presences… a realization dawned on me. As I worked on my senses, having them both in the same room was going to be a pain in the head, wasn't it?

"Mychaila?" Chrom called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I thought I sensed Lon'qu," I started sighing. "So, he could train me, but when I got here, his presence disappeared…"

"Oh, Lon'qu said he wasn't feeling well to practice and asked if I could take his place."

"Did he now…" I pondered as everything suddenly clicked into place. "Now I know why I haven't been able to sense him until recently."

"What do you mean?"

"The bastard is hiding, using your aura to cover up his."

Chrom was silent as he thought over my conclusion before sighing. "That explains why he insisted that I do it to the point of flattery..." He shrugged. "But since we are both here, might as well use the time that we have."

"I suppose… but the next training session I have planned with him, there is no way he's getting out of it."

"You should give him a break. He's… skittish, around females."

"I noticed, but I thought I had get around his blockade…"

"Maybe you did for a moment. And if you do it again, you'll be the first."

"Challenge accepted."

"I hope you're ready for this challenge first." Chrom started and tossed a wooden sword at me and I caught it, barely. "Because I won't go easy, and neither will the Plegian Army."

"I'm ready…" I answered hesitantly. From what I had seen, Lon'qu's fighting style was a lot different from Chrom's. I sighed inwardly. I was prepared for a beating, but now it was just a royal one. Someone I didn't want to accidently hurt, regardless of the training policy. I readied a stance. No matter the training he wished to do, I wasn't going to have a full assault prepared. "So, what is the first drill, attack or de-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Chrom charged at me, unexpectedly. I defended in response and tossed the heavy blow to the side, not that I could have taken the full attack without it breaking through the defense. It was like he threw his whole weight behind the sword. In his opened state, I swooped in for a tiny poke, but he moved faster than I thought he could have after such an attack. He blocked the attack with ease and disarmed my sword, tripping me in the process. I screamed slightly as I fell backwards. He grabbed my collar guard before I could hit the ground. I looked up at him in shock and amazement. Though, I was sure my heart had stopped beating for a moment. This was nothing like the training I had down with Lon'qu.

"Not a bad maneuver, but you underestimated me. First rule to combat is to never underestimate your opponent. If you're unsure, overestimate, this keeps you a step ahead." He said as he placed me back on my feet. "Are you alright?"

"Ya… just… a bit surprised…" I answered after finding my tongue. I picked up my sword off the ground. He might have been a heavy hitter, but he was quick, meaning he wasn't dedicating full power for one fatal strike. It was a good defensive-offensive tactic to throw his opponent off. I readied myself again so I wasn't going to end up broken, regardless of the real intention. I may have known one style, but that didn't mean he didn't have more tricks and plays, ready to use.

He came at me again, this time, prepared for a multiple of possible attacks, I defended each one surprisingly well. I slipped under his guard and went to attack, only to stop short of batting him off the top of his head. He opened an eye as I took a step back, lowering my wooden sword. I couldn't do this anymore.

He looked down at me in confusion. "Why didn't you attack? You clearly had the upper hand."

I sighed. "I think that's enough for today. I learned a few things. Thanks…"

"Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not holding back. I'm just not feeling great."

"Your defense says otherwise."

"Well it just started when I was about to complete the attack."

"Is that so?" He questioned. "I don't believe that to be the case. You were holding back. Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" I snapped under the pressure. "K… I know this training is important and I'm honored that you're taking the time out of your schedule to practice with me, but I can't do it. I can't keep my promise to keep you safe if I'm walloping on you with a wooden plank."

"Were you holding back with Lon'qu yesterday?"

"Up until a point… which was an accident, but…" I hissed in frustration and I stopped beating around the bush. "Yes, I held back on my attacks so I wasn't causing injury to my comrade."

Chrom sighed, shaking his head. "We may all be your allies, but if you're going to train, you need to be serious about it. If someone gets hurt, then someone gets hurt. Its training, rough housing, someone will get hurt. But we have healers, such as Lissa and Maribelle, on standby for such occasions."

"I know…"

"Then come at your opponent with everything you have. You aren't going to get better if you hold back. If you don't train properly, you're more than likely to get killed because of it. And that is not something I want to happen."

"I'm aware… but I can't bring myself to attack you. That crazy psycho that was back at the castle that willy-nilly took on an army, is not the same person that stands here. She was on adrenaline, she didn't want to die and she wanted to keep her promise. But this is different. You're not only a comrade, you're the freaking prince and you're expecting me to get inside your guard and attack you?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do." He answered. "I understand why you're unwilling. You aren't a killer and you only have the interest of us in mind. But this isn't just for you, it's for us too. Your tactics on fights are incredibly different, allowing your opponent in training, being me, to grow and adapt. If you are serious about helping to save Emmeryn, you're going to have to teach us to better ourselves while we teach you to better yourself."

"That still doesn't get around the fact that you are the standing leader of Ylisse right now."

"Ignore it. I don't act like a prince anyway, no reason to start pampering me now. One knight is all I can handle; I don't need an aura user on top of it."

I sighed as I saw his logic and was happy that he also saw mine. "Well… as long as you see it from my side… I guess I'll try… but… if I do accidently seriously hurt you, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"Don't underestimate my abilities," He challenged, preparing his wooden sword. "I won't let you do that stunt twice."

"We'll see."

"You're a strange one, Mychaila. Now, come at me!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I was breathing heavily as the prince across from me seemed a bit winded as well. A bruise was colored across half his sword arm and a cut on his cheek was bleeding quite a bit from me literally getting inside his reach. My little size was probably not something he had much practice on since the Plegian Army was that of grown men for the most part. Though, I hadn't gone unscratched either. My arms were exhausted, my side was more than definitely bruised from him bulldozing me. A cut also stung on the side of my face, but all I knew of its location was by my ear, but due to it stinging; I had no idea where. I rolled my shoulders and readied my two-blade stance. I went towards Chrom and in for an attack. He caught onto the attack that I hoped he would catch as something I had done earlier and I grinned as I deked him out of his defense, spinning around his sword and into the opening. My back connected with his torso coming to a dead stop. He grunted at the sudden collision as I placed my free sword, that hadn't deflected his counter, under his chin. His arms went up in surrender.

"That… was…" He started in between breaths, moving my sword as I hadn't removed it. "Impressive."

"Heh… thanks… I figured you, or anyone else… wouldn't have dealt with someone literally… getting this close."

"No… this would be a first."

"Achievement Unlocked; Close Encounter." I dropped my sword. "Seriously though, training with you is hard…"

"Likewise." He started before grabbing and picking me up off the ground. "But you should never let your guard down this close to your enemy."

"Ah! Wah?! Come on! I had you!"

"And now I have you. And there isn't anything you can do about it."

"I beg to differ…"

He squeezed a little tighter which threatened to crush my ribs and I thought of the only weapon I could use, and pinched. He dropped me just as quickly and I landed awkwardly on my feet. My ribs praised my brain for the quick thinking as relief came to them and I turned to Chrom in a pout rubbing my sides.

"Ow!" Chrom grimaced as he didn't look all that pleased with my defense. "That was unorthodox…"

"Ya well, you picked me up, also probably unorthodox, eh?" I whined.

"Hmmm, perhaps…" he replied rubbing his arm where I pinched him. "But you're just so tiny and can be easily kidnapped.

"Yes, and you saw how that went over." I hissed. "Also, my ribs are fragile and no bigger than a child's, leave 'em out of this please!"

"Sorry."

"Good…"

He was silent as I stretched out. I hurt all over, even more now that he squeezed me like a ragdoll. I preferred being tossed over squished; I hoped that if the world had to choose: it would always choose being thrown over manhandled by brutes and brutie princes' not knowing their own damn strength. Unexpectedly, he rushed me in the middle of my stretch and plopped me over his shoulder.

"Oi! Put me down!"

"Try and get out."

"What?!"

"Someone could easily take you away like this." He insisted, he didn't sound like he was messing around and teaching instead. "You weigh nothing."

"Put me down this instant!"

He started jogging around and I hissed in frustration. What kind of training was this?! No one was going to pick me up like this… well… even if they did… I would attack with everything I had, which was not what I was going to do here. The bumpy ride was never going to end if I didn't do something to attempt to get out of his grip, would it. Fuck. Fine, if he wants me to try and get out, I'll play the stupid game. I reached up to grab a small collection of blue hair, near the base of his neck, and pulled sharply, causing him to stumble. I squeaked as I flopped backwards and into his arms, princess style.

He gave me a pained look. "That hurt."

"Good, because I wasn't going to do anything more than that."

"Oh, was there more you could do?"

"What in the world are you two doing in here?!" someone exclaimed and we both turned our heads to it to find Lissa in the doorway of the training room.

"Oh, hey, Lissa." Chrom greeted calmly. "What brings you here?"

"Answer my question first. Why do you have Mychaila in your arms like your whisking her away."

"Whisking her away? Oh! We were practicing scenarios in case she got kidnapped since she's so tiny."

"Really? So, you weren't practicing for a possible event in the near future?"

"Lissa, don't be absurd." Chrom answered bluntly, apparently not amused by whatever they were talking about. All I knew was I felt awkward and out of the loop. Whatever they were talking about, it was making Chrom flustered and his heart rate sped up. I decided it was probably best that I didn't make the issue worse, whatever the issue was in the first place.

"It's true. We were just practicing kidnap escapes because a defensive attack I managed to pull off."

"One where you get so close, close enough, for someone to grab you?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep, I mean, it's probably not good if I messed up, but its flawless otherwise."

"It wasn't a terrible move at all. You could do some serious damage or even kill someone if you could kill with it." Chrom agreed before turning to Lissa. "So, what brings you down here?"

"Robin was wondering where Mychaila was for her lesson before we leave. Stahl said he saw you walk to the training grounds after Lon'qu asked if you could take over her training lesson for today. And since no one saw either of you since, I figured you should still be here."

"Robin's ready? How long have we been in here?"

"At least a couple of hours. The Shepherds and the Feroxi Army are almost ready to go."

"Oops, I guess I didn't notice the time." He said. He set me down. "I should see Flavia about the final preparations then while you head to Robin's lesson. I know it's a quick one so you might have time for a small break before we head out."

"Um… alright." I answered, unsure of what to say. "Thank for the training and… the pep talk."

"Anytime."

"Hold it." Lissa shouted, drawing in our attention. "Like you think you're leaving here like you just fought a bear. Let me heal you up first."

"Heh, thanks." I smiled and looked around. "Oh, look at the mess we made…"

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked as Lissa started healing him. He peered around and saw the mess I was seeing. Several of the weapons shelves were broken and we had gone through at least six wooden swords. The sand had left in some areas where we had been training to show the floor beneath.

"Well… it's better than breaking a wall."

"I just feel bad for whoever has to deal with this room."

"Yes, too bad for them, but it's nothing that can't be fixed. Though, I doubt Flavia will be too happy about it." Lissa sighed. "You two shouldn't be placed in the same room together where there are fragile objects… and done."

"Perhaps, but a fight is a fight." Chrom answered before stretching. "I guess I should quickly find Flavia. See you later, Mychaila. Lissa, thanks for the healing."

"Just make sure we don't die horribly before we even get there…" The younger sibling growled before turning to me after he laughed and left. "My brother is a bit of a dolt for training this hard with you. You're new with weapons, right?"

"Ya." I answered. I winched under the touch of magic. It felt weird. "But I can't say I didn't enjoy his help."

"You two…"

"You two what?" I asked her as she didn't finish and she just shook her head.

"It's nothing. Alright! All done! I'll take you to where Robin is waiting for you."

"Thanks." I smiled feeling a lot better and the cut on my face had stopped stinging. "Man, these healing staves are something else, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… after being shoved to the ground enough times to meet probably every grain of sand on it, you just used your staff and poof, all the wounds healed."

"It's not as simple as that." She explained as we headed out of the broken room. "It takes training and I mean a lot of training. And even then, some staves require a lot of magic to work as well as not all staves can do the same amount of mending."

"Oh… wait, they use magic?"

"Yep. I excel in healing magic and so does Maribelle, which is why we are the healers. There are of course other types of magic someone can study or for someone like Ricken, they just naturally use it without studying at all."

"Wow… maybe I can learn how to use magic."

"Maybe. Not everyone can though. Like my brother. Well, maybe _can't_ isn't the word. He just has a hard time grasping it and just refuses to study it."

He's more of a hands-on kind of guy from what I can tell…" I replied as I smiled. A thought came to me and I started giggling. "It's amazing how his sword though hasn't broken yet. Especially under the amount of pressure he puts onto it. He broke a couple of those wooden ones just from me defending against him."

"He's a brute and is just lucky that the Falchion's an unbreakable weapon."


End file.
